Mi enojona compañera
by nere
Summary: Ella tocó en casa de su hermano para quedarse unos dias, ¿cuál es la sorpresa cuando sería recibida por el compañero de este? mal summary jejej UA
1. Hola hermanito

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, se supone que ya lo saben jeje.

/ / / cambio de escena en el mismo día.

& & & & & otro nuevo día.

**Capítulo uno: ¡Hola hermanito!**

Cruzó la calle con paso decidido hasta llegar a la acera, levantó el rostro hacia un gran y bonito edificio que tenía delante y sonrió traviesa. Sin dejar de mirar el edificio, metió su mano en su bolso vaquero buscando el móvil, una vez en su poder, apretó rellamada.

- ¿sí? - preguntó desde el teléfono una voz masculina.

- hola querido, ¿te acuerdas de mí?.

- ¿Kagome?, oh vaya, por fin te dignas a llamar, me tenías preocupado - contestó. Kagome frunció el entrecejo, _si claro_, se dijo sarcásticamente.

- pues tu no te has dignado en llamarme, "tan preocupado que estabas" - repuso ella escuchando un suspiro.

- Kagome, te intenté localizar, pero por lo visto cambiaste de número - se justificó calmado, la pelinegra se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, era verdad, se le olvidó avisarle.

- ups..., tienes razón como siempre jeje, dime, ¿estás con alguna chica en casa?, como siempre que te llamo estas "ocupado" - dijo burlona.

- no, por suerte no estoy con una chica ahora, ¿po? - respondió él.

- bien, pues un besito, ¿si?, chao - se despidió, colgando antes de que respondiera el chico.

Volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolso y entró al edificio, subió las escaleras, ya que no le gustaba el ascensor por una mala experiencia y avanzó por el pasillo de la planta 3 hasta llegar a una puerta. Estaba nerviosa, hacía tanto que no lo veía, desde que él se independizó no se veían como antes, ahora que ella consiguió un trabajo ya podía emanciparse también, respiró hondo soltando las maletas y tocó el timbre.

- que raro - murmuró el joven de cabello oscuro atado en una minúscula cola.

- ¿quién era Miroku? - preguntó desde el sofá su compañero de piso de ojos dorados y cabellos azabache.

- ¿eh?, nada nada, voy a hacer las palomitas, que es lo que queda - dijo este llendo a la cocina situada al lado del salón. Inuyasha se acomodó en el sillón mirando la tele - date prisa, el partido esta a punto de comenzar.

De repente tocaron a la puerta.

- abre tu Inuyasha por favor, que estoy preparando esto - le dijo Miroku desde la cocina escuchando el feh! de su amigo.

Inuyasha se acercó a la puerta y fastidiado abrió sin mucho ánimo, lo que no se esperaba era que una jovencita se le tirara encima abrazándolo fuertemente. Además, la atrevida chica lo besó en la mejilla dulcemente sin abrir sus ojos. Inuyasha estaba paralizado y confuso, ¿quién era?, ¿por qué lo abrazaba?, lo único que sabía era que se sentía bien así y no iba a impedirlo.

Kagome lo sintió más musculoso que en otras ocasiones, pero lo desconcertante fue que estaba tenso, que extraño, él nunca se ponía así. Abrió los ojos separándose lentamente del abrazo con una sonrisa - ¿sorprendido Miroku? - preguntó mirandolo fijamente, entonces su sonrisa se borró y se sintió desfallecer, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Ese no era Miroku, era otro chico, uno alto y musculoso, con ojos de un magnífico color dorado. Y muy, muy, muy atractivo.

- tu...tu no eres...Mi...Miroku - se dijo perpleja.

- vaya, que lista - dijo con ironía, debía haberlo suponido, otra conquista más de Miroku, ¡feh!, por lo menos tenía más gusto esta vez. La chica era de mediana estatura, delgada pero con una linda figura, con cabello azabache ondulado en las puntas y ojos chocolate.

Kagome frunció el ceño - me equivoqué, tampoco era para ponerse así - dijo molesta. Inuyasha iba a contestar pero lo interrumpió Miroku que venía para ver quien era.

- ¿Kagome qué haces aquí? - preguntó asombrado.

- vaya recibimiento, ven y dame un abrazo - dijo extendiendo sus brazos mientras el pelinegro correspondía. Inuyasha bufó molesto viendo la escenita.

- ahora me cuentas todo, pero antes la presentación - dijo animado Miroku - Kagome, este es Inuyasha, mi compañero de piso y mejor amigo - dijo señalándolo - Inuyasha esta es Kagome, mi _hermana_ pequeña.

- mucho gusto - dijo Kagome avergonzada mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo, había abrazado a un desconocido, ¡a ese super hombre!, pensó. Inuyasha sin saber porqué, se sintió aliviado al oír la palabra hermana. Se inclinó hasta ella y le besó la mano ofrecida por ella. Pudo notar el leve sonrojo que le causó a la chica, sonrió sensualmente.

Miroku la condujo a uno de los sillones de un pequeño pero acojedor salón. Los tres se sentaron en silencio, hasta que Miroku decidió preguntar.

- y dime Kag, ¿qué haces por aquí?.

- pues la verdad, he conceguido un trabajo aquí y ahora estoy en busca de piso - contestó tomándose las manos, de pronto se acercó a él mucho más - Miroku, queridisimo hermano - Miroku alzó una ceja - ¿podría quedarme contigo hasta que encuentre un piso?, claro, si no es molestia - aclaró mirando de reojo a Inuyasha.

- por mí no hay problema, pero... - miró a su compañero - ¿te importaría?.

- feh!, me da igual, puede dormir en el estudio, mientras no moleste.

Miroku y Kagome sonrieron - gracias, prepararé una cama ahora mismo Kag, ¿te molesta que sea de esas plegables? - preguntó su hermano - porque puedo dejarte la mía.

Kagome negó con la cabeza - bastante haces ya, no hay problema, gracias a los dos. Voy a coger las maletas - dijo llendo hacia la puerta. Miroku lanzó una mirada a Inuyasha para que la ayudara mientras él sacaba las palomitas quemadas del microondas.

Inuyasha le quitó de las manos las maletas y avanzó hacia el estudio junto a ella. Kagome le agradeció nuevamente - gracias, y... disculpame por... lo de antes, pensé que eras mi hermano. Él solo asintió y sin decir nada se fue al salón otra vez, esa chica era tan parecida a _ella._.., no, no podía juzgarla por su aspecto. Seguramente eran distintas, o eso esperaba.

Kagome observó el pequeño estudio, tenía un escritorio bien ordenado en la esquina, una ventana amplia, y un sillón negro situado al lado de unas estanterias con libros. Miroku entró con una cama plegable junto con una almohada y sábanas.

- aquí tienes Kag, no es gran cosa, pero es muy cómoda de verdad - dijo mientras la abría.

- Miroku, muchas gracias de verdad, no sé como agradecertelo.

- tranquila hermanita, tu también vas a pagar el alquiler - dijo como si nada llendose tras haber colocado la cama. Kagome con la risa tonta y una gotita de sudor recorriendole la sien, empezó a colocar las sábanas.

- Miroku, ¿cuánto tiempo va a quedarse? - preguntó Inuyasha sentado en el sofá.

- pues..., no sé, hasta que encuentre piso, si te molesta dímelo, que me la llevo a un hotel commigo - dijo Miroku poniendo las palomitas quemadas en la mesa. Inuyasha que había cogido una casi se atraganta - un..un ¿hotel?..., ¿tu y ella?, Miroku... ¡son hermanos! - gritó sin creerlo.

Ahora fue el turno de Miroku atragantarse - Inuyasha por dios que es mi hermana, se que es hermosa..., es cosa de familia - dijo levantando las cejas seductor - pero tampoco llegaría para tanto - dijo incrédulo - ¿por qué clase de hombre me has tomado? - dijo con tono dolido. Inuyasha se abstuvo a contestar y siguió comiendo viendo el partido.

- no sabes ni hacer palomitas - regañó escupiéndola.

/ / / / / / / / /

A la noche, Kagome se encontraba en la improvisada habitación y cogió uno de sus libros de su maleta, era una de las tantas novelas de amor que tenía, le encantaban esas historias, quizás era demasiado soñadora y romántica, pero no lo podía evitar, eran tan bonitas y llenas de ilusión - yo también quiero... - ¿que qué quería?, pues, un novio como describían las novelas, esse tipo de hombre de aspecto duro y a la vez tierno que te amaría com todo su corazón, también, que el amor verdadero triunfara después de todas las barreras que se interpusieran –suspiró tirándose en la cama abrazándo el libro– ese amor que dudaría para toda la eternidad - si..., ese amor al que entregarle todo...- murmuró observando el techo de la habitación.

Toc-Toc

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta del cuarto - hola Miroku - saludó a su hermano que había tocado la puerta.

- quería pedirte disculpas, estuve toda la tarde viendo el partido y no te presté atención como era debido, eres mi invitada.

- no te preocupes, ahora soy una más, siento las molestias, no sabía que compartías piso, de haberlo sab... - su hermano la interrumpió.

- nada, nada, tu no molestas. Te venía a avisar de que si te quieres duchar, mejor que lo hagas ahora antes de que entre Inuyasha (se pega media hora) - Kagome soltó una pequeña risita - yo me voy a dormir que mañana me levanto temprano, bunas noches - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y llendose.

- hasta mañana hermanito.

& & & & & & & & &

Kagome despertó con energía, se levantó e hizo la cama y después se dirigió a la cocina para hacerle el desayuno a los chicos.

Miroku seguía dormido ya que se acostó tarde por el partido. Mientras, Inuyasha salía del baño después de haberse duchado con unos boxers negros puesto y el pelo húmedo, fue a la cocina a comer algo, pero se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle. Un nuevo inquilino. Una chica.

Kagome colocó los platos en la mesa junto a los vasos. Llevaba un pantaloncito corto y una camisa de tirantes negra. Se giró hacia la vitrocerámica para verter los huevos en la sartén.

Inuyasha entró despreocupadamente y paró en seco con la visión que tenía delante. Empezó a inspeccionar desde abajo, primero por las largas y torneadas piernas, seguidas por un lindo trasero y después la espalda tapada por una larga melena azabache. Carraspeó un poco para apartar "lindos pensamientos" que le pasaron por la cabeza. La chica asustada por el carraspear tan ronco, dio un saltito y soltó el tenedor que tenía en la mano, provocando que este cayera en la sartén con aceite y le salpicara en la mano.

Kagome emitió un quejido agudo y apartó la mano rápidamente.

- ¿te quemaste? - preguntó un asustado Inuyasha que se había acercado a ella corriendo. La chica asintió con un puchero que hizo sonreir al chico.

- ven, en el baño creo que tengo una crema para quemaduras - dijo conduciéndola al baño.

Una vez en el baño, Kagome se sentó en la tapa del retrete y estiró la mano afectada para que el ojidorado le pusiera la crema.

- siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención.

- oh no, la culpa fue mía, soy muy despistada - dijo sacando la lengua. El chico le dio una tierna sonrisa y siguió extendiéndole la crema viendo como la chica hacia una mueca de dolor.

Kagome para distraerse del dolor alzó la vista y pudo percibir el color de ojos del chico.

-tienes unos ojos dorados muy bonitos - dijo la chica en un susurro casi inaudible, pero el pelinegro la escuchó sorprendido y giró el rostro sonrojado. Serás bobo, como te vas a sonrojar por esto, muchas chicas te han dicho cosas más..._atrevidas_ Inuyasha, se reprochaba interiormente el joven.

- ya terminé, note la quites.

- ¿qué hacen solitos en el baño pillines? - preguntó un adormilado Miroku que aparecía en la puerta causando el sonrojo de los chicos.

- ¡feh!, tu siempre igual Miroku - se quejó Inuyasha saliendo del baño. Fue en ese momento cuando kagome pudo apreciar que el chico iba en boxers, se sorprendió verse juzgando su lindo trasero, _Kagome tu no eres así, tampoco es para tanto, ¡oh madre mía!, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado así ni con mis más mejores novelas de amor, menudo trasero...,_ se dijo.

- ¿Kagome?, vuelve a Tierra con nosotros - dijo su hermano pasándole una mano por delante del rostro, la chica se sobresaltó - dis..discúlpame Miroku jeje, buenos días - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

/ / / / / /

Los hermanos entraron en la cocina viendo a un Inuyasha con una camisa blanca puesta y una taza en las manos. Kagome miró la sartén y vio que estaba apartada, entonces recordó...

- ¡oh no!, los huevos se quemaron - dijo con una mueca tirándolos a la basura.

- definitivamente Kag, tu no hagas más el desayuno, menos mal que mi buen amigo preparó café - dijo Miroku sirviéndose un poco. Kagome indignada levantó la barbilla con superioridad y movió su coleta graciosamente - cuando tengas hambre no me llames hermanito querido - dijo sonriente mientras se preparaba un cola-cao.

Se escucha una risa.

La pelinegra extrañada se gira - ¿qué pasó? - pregunta al ojidorado que estalla en carcajadas. Kagome mira a su hermano para que le diga el porqué de la risa, pero este niega sin saber.

- Kagome, ¿cuántos años tienes? - pregunta Inuyasha más calmado.

- 23 - contesta extrañada al ver como el chico vuelve a reir.

- ¿23 y sigues tomando colacao? - pregunta burlón. Kagome abre los ojos avergonzada - ¿qué tiene de malo?, además, ¿por eso te ries? - dice frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de hacer su colacao.

- feh!.

- serás infantil - murmuró.

Miroku al ver como su amigo abre la boca para protestar, decide cambiar de tema - Kag, ¿dónde conseguiste trabajo?.

- en una guardería que acaban de abrir por aquí cerca - contesta sentándose en la mesa con la bebida caliente en sus manos.

- ¡vaya!, profesora de niños pequeños..., ahora comprendo lo del colacao - comenta Inuyasha con ironía viendo como Kagome le fulmina con la mirada y luego como sus labios se abren un instante antes de que el borde de la taza los rozara. Inuyasha tragó saliva, ¿cómo un acto tan inocente lo excitaba hasta el punto de dejarlo sin habla?.

- ¿estás bien Inuyasha? - pregunta Miroku al ver la cara de su amigo.

- ¿eh?..., s..si, si. Voy... a vestirme ya, que ahora mismo tengo que ir a trabajar - dice levantándose hacia el fregadero para dejar la taza y desaparecer por el pasillo. Kagome no puede evitar quedar mirando el lugar por donde se ha ido el ojidorado. Definitivamente, ese boxer le queda de maravilla...

- hermanita, limpiate la babita anda - dice Miroku guiñándole un ojo dejando también la taza en el fregadero.

/ / / / / /

Inuyasha ya se encuentra vestido al igual que Miroku, el primero va con un traje gris oscuro y camisa negra. El segundo, con un traje gris más claro y con una camisa azul clara. A Kagome se le alegra la vista al ver semejantes hombres, y ella con una camisa de manga hueca rosa pálido y unos vaqueros ocuros..., vaya pintas llevas a su lado Kagome, se reprocha mentalmente.

- Bueno Kag, nos vamos - dice su hermano dandole un beso en la frente.

- Miroku, ¿puedes decirme el número de la agencia de taxis? - pregunta Kagome. Miroku va a contestar pero lo interrumpe el guapisimo ojidorado.

- ven, te llevo - se ofrece cogiendo el maletín negro de la mesita de la entrada. Kagome con una sonrisa coge su bolso y los acompaña hasta el ascensor - gracias, eres muy amable.

- feh!

Iban en el coche callados, el silencio era tan incómodo que kagome decidió hablar - ¿dónde trabajas? - _Kagome deberías haber preguntado más suavemente y no tan directa_, se regañaba la pelinegra interiormente. Inuyasha al principo se sorprendió pro la pregunta, eera verdad, ella no sabía que hacía él - trabajo en la empresa de mi hermano - dijo sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

- ahora gira a la derecha por favor - indicó kagome al chico, asi que era empresario..., la verdad que le pegaba ese oficio a él, trajeado y con la corbata un poco suelta a porpósito le quedaba muuuyyyy bien. Inuyasha veía desde el retrovisor a la chica inspeccionándolo con el ceño fruncido y asintiendo levemente, su ego creció aún más –si podía ser– con ese acto de la joven, pero prefirió cayárselo, ya le diría en alguna oportunidd oportuna.

* * *

Hola!!, jeje una nueva histora (en época actual a petición de una chica que me comentó en mi antiguo fic), la verdad, siempre me han gustado este tipo de fics, por eso quise probar si me salía, si veo que aburre mucho la quito y ya pondré una que también estoy escribiendo pero de época antigua, pero espero que ésta al menos os entretenga en las tardes aburridas y sosas jeje. Por favor opinen, acepto criticas, eso me ayuda a mejorar, por ejemplo a expresarme mejor o a redactar..., bueno espero que os guste, besos.

( puede que al principio parezca aburrida, pero hay que ir desarrollando la trama). Gracias por su atención.


	2. sentimientos desconocidos

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece

/ / / / cambio de escena el mismo día.

& & & & cambio de día

* * *

Ya eran las 13:31, los padres venían a recoger a sus hijos con grandes sonrisas. Se fueron todos menos uno, el pequeño Shippo de 3 añitos y medio, era pelirrojo y de ojos verdes.

- quielo a mi mamaaaaaaaaaá - pedía el pequeño llorando. Kagome se puso de cuclillas y lo abrazó suavemente - tranquilo pequeño, mami viene ahora, y le podrás enseñar ese dibujo tan bonito que hiciste en clase, ¿si? - el pequeño asintió apenado.

Unos minutos más tardes aparece una pareja corriendo.

- oh disculpeme por llegar tan tarde, había un atasco increíble, perdone – dijo una hermosa mujer peliroja y de ojos verdes - soy Ayame, la madre de Shippo - se presentó ofreciéndole la mano.

- Kagome, su profesora como ya debe suponer - sonrió estrechándole la mano.

- ¿Kagome?, ¿Higurashi Kagome? - preguntó el hombre que estaba al lado de Ayame. Kagome volteó la mirada hacia él y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a un hombre alto y con una característica cola alta de negros cabellos.

- ¡Kouga! - dijo abrazándolo - cuanto tiempo, vaya..., no te veía desde la universidad.

- si jeje, mira como has cambiado, estas preciosa - dijo galantemente, provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

- tu siempre igual Kouga. Y dime, ¿este pequeño es tu hijo? - preguntó señalando al pequeño Shippo que era cogido en brazos por su madre.

- si, parece mentira que seas la profesora de mi hijo.

- es muy lindo Kouga, suerte que salió a su madre - comentó guiñándole un ojo a Ayame, Kouga bufó haciendose el molesto.

- bueno Kagome, fue un placer, ya nos veremos más a menudo.

- si; ¡hasta el lunes Shippo!, adios Señorita Ayame, adios Kouga, un placer volver a verte - se despidió la pelinegra.

Kagome al darse cuenta de que no tenía transporte, decidió caminar para buscar un taxi, pero el sonido de una pita la obligó a parar.

- ¿te llevo preciosa? - dijo el individuo desde el coche azul oscuro.

- lo lamento señor, pero no lo conozco de nada - dijo con inocencia provocando la sonrisa del chico - gracias por venir a buscarme - agradeció entrando en el coche.

- es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi indefensa hermanita - dijo Miroku dulcemente, Kagome pellizco su mejilla con una sonrisa.

Poco después, llegaron y Miroku paró el coche enfrente del edificio.

- ¿no vas a subir?.

- no, digamos que tengo una cita importante - explicó con picardía.

- pues diviertete hermanito - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarse del coche - espero que sea con Sango, es la mejor chica con la que te he visto,y también la que te sabe manejar jeje - Miroku sonrió con carita de enamorado y se despidió arrancando el coche.

Kagome una vez en la acera subió al edificio, iba a abrir la puerta pero recordó un ligero detalle... ¡no tenía llaves!, suspirando resignada, rezó para que Inuyasha estuviera mientras tocaba el timbre. Al ver qu no abría nadie se horrorizó, ¡se iba a quedar tirada hasta que alguien viniera...!, se lamentó. Necesitaba llamar a Inuyasha para avisarle de que viniera,... ¡ tampoco tenía su móvil!, se reprendió mentalmente y probó en llamar otra vez, quizás si estaba en casa y no la había oído.

Al no tener respuesta, enfadada consigo misma empezó a pulsar el timbre varias veces seguidas intentando disipar el enfado. De pronto se oyeron pasos seguidos de unas cuantas maldiciones. Sonrió, ¡no se iba a quedar tirada!.

Pero no estaba preparada para ser recibida por un Inuyasha semidesnudo, vamos, solo con una diminuta toalla en la cintura, su magnífico torso descubierto y el pelo húmedo donde traviesas gotitas cristalinas caían por sus anchos hombros y recorriendo su musculoso pecho.

Inuyasha pensaba gritar a la persona que interrumpió su baño, pero ver a Kagome con la cara de boba y la boca entreabierta con la mirada en su pecho, sin contar el rubor en sus mejillas, le hizo olvidarse de eso , y además agrandar su ego.

- ¿piensas estar ahí parada comiéndome con la mirada? - dijo burlón. Kagome salió de su embobamiento y alzó la vista - no..., yo...yo...

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica - aunque... - dijo acercándose muy peligrosamente a su rostro - si quieres comerme no solo con la mirada... no te lo impediría - concluyó seductor. Kagome enrojeció, no solo por su ofrecimiento, sino por su presencia, el tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba sensaciones jamás experimentadas, podía sentir el cálido aliento del chico en su rostro, aparte del calor proveniente de las grandes manos del chico situadas en sus caderas. ¡Sus caderas...!.

Esto la hizo volver al mundo real, y apartándole las manos como si quemaran, le frunció el entrecejo - no eres tan irresistible - dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

- pues parecía que si, no dejabas de mirarme.

- es que me sorprendió que abrieras la puerta a alguien semidesnudo - dijo ruborizada, todavía no se quitaba la imagen tan espléndida de ese cuerpo - ¡ah! por cierto, necesito una copia de la llave - avisó sin mirarlo a la cara mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

/ / / / /

Inuyasha después de vestirse, regresó a la cocina para ver a una Kagome tarareando mientras preparaba la comida con un delantal verde manzana. Entonces se la imaginó así en su casa, después de haberse casado, sería una buena ama de casa, lo esperaría todos los días después de un duro día de trabajo, y..., un momento, ¡¿qué demonios estaba pensando?!. Meneó la cabeza para quitarse tales pensamientos.

- ¿qué haces? - preguntó molesto sentándose en una de las sillas que daba enfrente donde estaba la chica.

- cocinando, ¿qué si no? - dijo sin mirarlo y continuando con su tarea.

- ¿y qué estas cocinando? - preguntó curioso llendo hacia ella.

- pu..p...pues...estofado... - oh por dios, ¿por qué tenía que perturbarla tanto su presencia?. Respiró hondo y siguió removiendo la comida, de pronto sintió el peso del cuerpo de Inuyasha apoyado en el suyo, levantó la vista agitada y vio que éste solo se había inclinado para coger una cucharilla que tenía a su lado.

Inuyasha sonrió.

- con un roce mío te perturbas, te soy irresistible - fanfarroneó con un gran, gran ego.

- ya te he dicho que no, grandisimo arrogante - dijo removiendo la comida más rápido. Inuyasha sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara probó el estofado con la cuchara que había cogido. Había que reconocer que estaba delicioso, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

- esta soso.

A Kagome le salió una venita - pues le pondré sal, gracias.

- y la carne esta dura - dijo aguantando la risa al ver el rostro lleno de ira de la chica.

- pues no te lo comas - gritó enfadada - encima que me pongo a hacerlo por ti - murmuró bajando la vista. El ojidorado sorprendido se arrepintió de haberle mentido. Se acercó a su oído.

- no esta soso, esta muy bueno, era solo para molestarte - le susurró provocando un escalofrío a la chica - pero no voy a poder comer, tengo que volver al trabajo, almorzaré allí ya que llego justito de tiempo - dijo Inuyasha observando la desilución en el rostro de la chica, culpable, solo pudo añadir - pero guardame para la cena, porque me quedé con las ganas - finalizó con una sonrisa que inmediatamente fue correspondida por la pelinegra. E Inuyasha hizo algo que no se esperó, la besó suavemente en la mejilla y se marchó rápidamente.

Kagome sorprendida y con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente siguió con el estofado felizmente, ¿cómo podía estar así por un simple beso en la mejilla?, ¿por qué de ese beso?, y... ¿por qué me siento así?, pensó la chica en la silenciosa cocina.

/ / / / / /

Inuyasha mientras se subía al coche para ir al trabajo se reprendió mentalmente, no sabía porqué se había despedido así, solo fue un impulso, el verla tan bonita y triste por no poder comer con él le conmovió y le produjo sensaciones extrañas. ¿Sería acaso...,? no, no podía ser eso.

Entrada la tarde, Inuyasha llegó a su casa cansado con deseos de ver la televisión acostado en su sofá con unos boxers y comida, dejó el maletín en la entrada y se fue a duchar, despúes se colocó unos boxers y una camisa gris fresquita. Caminó hacia el salón con la imagen en mente de él tirado en el sofá solito aprovechando que Miroku había salido con Sango, pero su sueño se esfumó al entrar a la sala y ver a Kagome sentada en el sillón tapada con una manta y murmurando cosas.

- ¿qué estas viendo? - preguntó sentándose al lado de la chica, kagome despegó la mirada del televisor y lo observó, estaba tan guapo con su pelo húmedo en una cola baja y con su camisa blanca casi transparente que marcaba su bien formado cuerpo, y esos boxers tan... ¿boxers?, ruborizada subió la vista a las orbes doradas del chico que la miraba divertido esperando la respuesta - la tele...- susurró abobada.

- ¿no me digas?, ¿viendo la tele?, no me había dado cuenta - dijo con ironía, la chica frunció el ceño y giró la cara malhumorada - ¿qué estas viendo _en la tele_? - volvió a preguntar contemplando el diminuto cuerpo que se escondía bajo esa manta granate.

- una película romántica.

- aagg, mejor la cambiamos - dijo cogiendo el mando a distancia, pero antes que que apretara un botón, Kagome se lo arrebató de las manos - ¿qué haces mujer? - dijo intentando quitárselo.

- yo estaba antes que tu, no pienso dejar que me quites mi peli, si no la quieres ver te vas - sugirió como ultimátum, el chico resignado suspiró y empezó a ver la película, era tan aburrida...:

- ¡oh John!, eres el amor de mi vida, y pensar que al principio nos llevabamos tan mal. 

- si Caitie, del odio al amor hay tan solo un paso. - dijo atrayéndola a él con pasión.

- te amo - dijo agitando sus pestañas.

_Del odio al amor hay un paso, que tontería más grande, ya me gustaría verme a mi con la mocosa de mi lado, jajaja, ¿te imaginas?, _dijo con una sonrisa burlona, volvió a ver la peli, otro beso más... - ¡bah!, que película más cursi por dios...

- Inuyasha calla que no oigo -dijo viendo emocionada como los protagonistas se besaban - ¡oh mira!, ¡se besaron!, ¡se besaron! - exclamó emocionada abrazándo a Inuyasha que la miraba sin creerlo, esta chica lo abrazaba mucho... - ¡yo lo sabía!, soy genial jejeje - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y volviendo a su sitio.

- todo el mundo sabe que pasará, siempre se enamoran los protagonistas y el amor triunfa y bla bla bla..., asi que no eres "genial" - dijo con burla, Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada y lo ignoró viendo la peli.

Media hora despúes, empezó a hacer frío y Kagome notó la piel de gallina de Inuyasha, dudó un poco pero al final le puso parte de su manta para abrigarlo, él la miró agradecido y le sonrió increíblemente sexy, su pulso se aceleró y sonrojada desvió la mirada. No se dieron cuenta, pero se pegaron el uno al otro incoscientemente un poco más, en el final de la película, kagome se quedó dormida con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Inuyasha, éste la rodeó por los hombros y cambió de canal, debía aprovechar..., pero no sabía porqué esa chica le provocaba semejantes sentimientos.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa!!, ante todo gracias por todos sus reviews, la verdad pensé que no tendría muchos... jejej, otra cosa, disculpenme pero cuando pasé el capítulo, tenía puesto mi presentación y cosas de esa, pero parece que no lo grabé bien o algo xq no me salió publicado, lo reeditaré después (si me acuerdo de como se hacia).

También disculpadme por lo del **colacao**, veran, es leche caliente con cacao (obviamente hay que removerlo), se lo beben principalmente los niños o los bebes (un poco grandecitos) en el biberón, la verdad que esta muy rico jejej, y colacao es la marca del producto, como pepsi o coca-cola en el refresco. Si no se los he aclarado comuníquenmelo que os lo defino con diccionario xq soy muy mala explicando. Bueno pues aquí otro capi, no tiene mucho interesante pero tienen que conocerse poco a poco, espero que os guste, es cortito lo sé jej.

Gracias a **ampis, InuKillua, XtinaOdss, Chabe, peko-chan, Inujocelyn, lieli** y todos los que leen y no dejan reviews, besazos!!


	3. visitas

**_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

Estaba terminando de recoger la cocina, cuando tocaron al timbre. Dejó la balleta en la encimera y fue hacia la puerta, cuando abrió se encontró con una bonita muchacha de cabello castaño.

- Hola...

La chica se le quedó mirando un rato examinándola seriamente - hola... - después alzó la vista con los ojos acumulados de lágrimas.

- siempre igual, sabía que era mujeriego, pero que me hiciera algo así, ¡¡lo odio!! - murmuró la joven aguantando las lágrimas - y encima es preciosa, no me extraña que me cambie por ella - susurró para sí.

- ¿se...se encuentra bien? - preguntó la pelinegra acercándose un poco.

- si,si, perdone es que..., oh no aguanto más... - dio una bocanada de aire y al fin preguntó - ¿qué es de Miroku? - dijo seria. Kagome perpleja tardó en contestar, haciendo que la castaña se esperara lo peor - mi hermano..., ¿por? - dijo extrañada.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida - su...su...hermana... - susurró para ella - ¿de verdad que eres su hermana? - preguntó sonrojada.

- si, ¿y tú eres...?.

- ¡oh que modales los míos!, soy Sango - extendiendo la mano - la novia de Miroku... - Kagome abrió la boca a más no poder, su hermano..., el mismo de ojos azules que perseguía a toda falda que se le pusiera delante, ¿tenía novia?.

- oh...ummm...un...un placer, jeje - correspondió el saludo y la invitó a entrar - creo que vendrá dentro de un rato, ¿quieres café, coca-cola, agua, té...? - Sango rió y le pidió que por favor un vaso de agua, luego se sentaron en el salón y hablaron de cosas triviales y por supuesto, del pervertido de Miroku.

Se escuchó como metían la llave en la cerradura y se abría la puerta lentamente, posteriormente, oyeron pasos dirigidos al salón, Kagome se esperaba a Miroku, no al chico de cabello azabache e increíbles ojos dorados, con el que se llevaba tan mal...

Inuyasha observó a Kagome, tan bonita como siempre, meneó la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y centró la vista en la novia de Miroku.

- hola Sango, ¿esperando al pesado de Miroku? - Sango asintió con una sonrisa - ahora viene, esta aparcando por lo que pude ver, me voy a duchar, hasta luego _Sango_... - dijo mirando de reojo a Kagome que lo miraba con ira, sonrió y se dio la vuelta directo a la ducha.

- no lo soporto, ¿viste?, no me saludó, ¿pero qué se cree? - se quejaba la pelinegra saliendole humo por las orejas, Sango divertida no aguantó y se echó a reir.

- vosotros dos vais a acabar juntos, ya verás...

- ¡ja!, ¿él y yo?, anda ya... - pero por un momento se imaginó a Inuyasha besándola, abrazándola, tocán..., ¿qué estaba pensando?, ¿iba a decir tocar?, ¡era el fin del mundo!, se cubrió con las manos el rostro y negaba con la cabeza balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

Sango rió, que mona, ya estaba enamorada...

Poco después, entró Miroku y se llevó una cálida sorpresa al ver a su novia recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos, pero se llevó un "regalito" al (sin querer) tocar su trasero.

- Sanguito tu siempre igual - dijo sobandose la mejilla golpeada.

- eso te pasa por baboso - se justificó molesta, kagome que se había recuperado de sus "buenos" pensamientos, se acercó a Miroku.

- hola hermanito, ven un momento - dijo cogiéndolo por la oreja mientras el chico replicaba y se quejaba de que le dolía.

- ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia? - susurró en bajito para que no la escucharan, Miroku se encogió de hombros, lo que hizo rabiar a Kagome - eso no es una respuesta, yo siempre te he dicho cuando he tenido novio - bufó molesta.

- Kagome..., tu nunca has tenido novio... - respondió viendo como su hermana se ponía roja de vergüenza, sonrió y le acarició la cabecita como si de niña pequeña se tratara - vamos, vamos no te desanimes, no te lo comenté porque se me olvidó, lo siento; a partir de ahora te contaré TODO lo que haré con Sanguito - dijo recalcando la palabra todo con un doble sentido. Sango apareció de la nada y se oyó un característico ¡Plaf!, seguido de un grito, Kagome prefirió retirarse y no ver la pelea que empezaba en el salón, al parecer, Sango había escuchado la conversación...

Kagome caminaba por el pasillo cuando se fijó en la puerta entreabierta que pertenecía a Inuyasha, curiosa, se acercó con pasos sigilosos y se asomó por el hueco de la puerta, no estaba en la cama, ni tampoco en el escritorio, ni abriendo el armario, ¿dónde estaría?...

- ¿intentando espiarme? - susurró una voz conocida.

- no, solo te buscaba para decirte algo - se aplaudió mentalmente por improvisar y por no ponerse nerviosa.

- pues aquí me tienes, todo tuyo - Kagome no sabía si era por el tono de voz que usó él, o porque era una mal pensada, pero cuando pronunció esas palabras se imaginó una serie de cosas que podría hacer con Inuyasha, se sonrojó y lo peor de todo, él lo notó.

- pero si tenemos a una pervertidilla entre nosotros, parece que es cosa de familia... - dijo burlón - veamos que sabe hacer - dijo acercándose a ella y arrinconándola en la pared del pasillo, Kagome con la respiración entrecortada por la cercanía, intentó alejarlo pero fue imposible, ese fabuloso cuerpo pesaba y encima era muy fuerte.

- tu no te me vas a ir, gatita - ronroneó a milímetros de sus labios, la pelinegra ya no podía estar más roja - de...dejame... - logró susurrar.

- no... - respondió él rozando sus labios, pero despúes de unos segundos, frunció el ceño - eres tan molesta - murmuró arrogantemente, kagome que seguía sin dar crédito a la situación, se quedó ahí parada viendo como se iba a su habitación riendose de ella.

Ira.

Rencor.

Vergüenza.

Esos sentimientos le recorrían las venas al ser tan humillada por ese playboy andante, pero se las vería con Kagome Higurashi, se enteraría de lo que es que le dejen con las ganas. Un momento..., ¿le dejó con ganas de un beso?, ¡nah!...

& & & &

Las semanas siguientes pasaron muy lentas para Kagome, y bastante frustrantes por culpa de cierto ojidorado que la molestaba por cualquier cosa, pero no se iba a rendir, todavía tenía que vengarse por la humillación de la otra vez.

- ha llegado el correo - anunció contento Miroku llendo al salón donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome viendo la televisión, por supuesto, en sillones separados.

- aquí hay una para mí, otra para mí, ¡oh mira!, una para Inuyasha - el ojidorado lo miró extrañado y a la vez ansioso, ¡una carta para él!, ¿quién sería? - vaya, son solo facturas... - dijo Miroku aguantando las ganas de reir por la cara de su amigo - y la última para mi kagomecita.

Kagome confunfida, cogió la carta y vio el remitente, anónimo..., se encogió de hombros y la abrió, sintiéndose observada por una mirada celeste y otra dorada - no voy a leerla en voz alta, asi que a lo vuestro chismosos - comentó enfadada.

- para lo que me importa quien te haya escrito - bufó Inuyasha poniendo la vista en el programa de la tele. Kagome con una venita saliéndole, abrió la carta y la leyó. Sonrió y se levantó de un salto - ¡oh Miroku!, ¡oh Miroku! - exclamaba abrazándole - ¡es él!, ¡es él! - Inuyasha escuchaba sin decir nada molesto, ¿quién era ese que alegraba tanto a Kagome?, y... ¡¿que le importaba?!.

- ¡oh Miroku! - dijo saltando por toda la cocina - ¡que bien!, así podrás verlo, está tan guapo y es muy listo, te vas a sentir tan orgulloso de él.

- ya lo creo, ¿ cuando tenemos que recogerlo?.

- aquí dice que viene... - leyó un poco - ¡MAÑANA! - gritó provocando un dolor agudo en los oídos de los chicos presentes.

- ¡no grites!, pareces una histérica - repuso Inuyasha poniéndose los dedos índice en sus oídos, Kagome le sacó la lengua y se fue a su habitación.

Ya solos los dos hombres, Inuyasha decidió preguntar ya que la curiosidad le comía por dentro, quería saber quien era _ese_ que tanto esperaba Kagome.

- ¿quién viene mañana? - Miroku lo miró con una sonrisa pícara escondida, su amigo estaba celoso..., muy interesante pensó el ojiceleste.

- ya lo descubrirás mañana - dijo llendose y dejando al pobre Inu con la intriga.

- ¡bah!, no me importa..., no me importa nada de esa niña tonta - se intentó autoconvercer. De pronto vio a Kagome aparecer por la puerta con las manos tras su espalda.

- Inuyasha... - ese simple susurro lo dejó perplejo, había sonado tan sensual y provocativo, negó enfadado consigo mismo y atendió a la chica.

- ¿qué quieres? - dijo arisco.

- ¡ay Inuyasha!, si sigues con el ceño fruncido se te van a quedar esas arruguitas - rió sentandose a su lado.

- ja ja - dijo serio, Kagome suspiró resiganda.

- ¿podría quedarse una persona unos días aquí?, esque se suponía que yo tendría piso cuando viniera pero no veo ninguna oferta - lo miró con cara de pena - por favor, no molestará y no te preocupes por la cama que dormirá conmigo - ese comentario hizo enfadar a Inuyasha, no solo tendría que aguantar al patán ese, sino que además dormiría con Kagome, pero lo que no entendía era el porqué de la envidia... - solo serán unos días, ¿puede? - volvió a decir la chica con un pucherito.

- esta bien... - aceptó resignado, no podía hacer nada..., ¿o sí?.

- ¡gracias, eres el mejor! - dijo Kagome abrazándolo en un acto de impulso, el chico paralizado por la reacción de la chica, solo pudo darle una palmadita en la espalda y separarse sonrojado. Kagome ruborizada por su actitud, se disculpó y excusandose huyó a su cuarto, había sentido tantas cosas confusas con ese abrazo...

& & & &

Kagome caminaba por el aeropuerto sin dejar de mirar por todos lados buscando al chico, Inuyasha y Miroku la seguían detrás observando el desespero de la chica, y eso enfurecía a Inuyasha.

- ¡keh!.

- ¿qué pasa amigo? - preguntó Miroku al ver al pelinegro caminando de brazos cruzados y con aspecto enojado - se que me he aprovechado de tu confianza, primero meto a mi hermana en casa y ahora a... - pero un grito le interrumpió, hacia el lugar del sonido y vio a su hermana correr extendiendo los brazos, sonrió, era él...

Inuyasha buscó con la mirada a Kagome y la vio que abrazaba a alguien, pero con tanta gente en medio no veía, masculló entredientes y siguió a su amigo que se dirigía hacia la chica.

Kagome vio al chico de cabello oscuro y ojos chocolates al igual que los de ella, lo rodeó con sus brazos y besó sus cabellos - te eché tanto de menos - dijo con felicidad. El joven sonrió abiertamente y correspondió el abrazo - y yo...- entonces el chico cuando se separó, giró la vista y vio a un sonriente Miroku que abría sus brazos para él, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ellos - ¡Mirokuuuuuuuu! - gritó riendo.

Inuyasha contempló al niño que ahora era cogido por Miroku para darle vueltas, miró a Kagome que sonreía con una espléndida sonrisa y reía al verlos caer siendo observado por miradas curiosas. No entendía nada, ¿quién era ese niño?, ¿y dónde estaba el novio de Kagome?.

- Inuyasha, te presento a mi hermano pequeño, Sota - anunció Miroku removiéndole los cabellos graciosamente al chico. Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿cuántos hermanos tenía Miroku?. Entonces...¿no había ningún novio?, ¿todo su enfado y envidia...por un niño?.

- hola - saludó el niño tímidamente.

- hola - sonrió Inuyasha estrechándole la mano - encantado, soy Inuyasha.

/ / / / / /

Después de recoger las pequeñas maletas del chico, llegaron a casa y cada uno se puso a hacer lo suyo, Inuyasha se fure a su cuarto a realizar unos informes importantes, Kagome empezó a colocar las maletas en "su habitación" mientras Miroku se sentaba en el sofá a hablar con su hermanito al que hacía mucho que no veia.

- ya estan tus cosas colocadas Sota - anunció kagome apareciendo en el salón, el pequeño asintió - ¿cómo está mamá?.

- bien, como siempre... - se giró a su hermano y timidamente se acercó más a él juntando sus manitas - ¿podemos ir al cine o al parque a jugar? - preguntó avergonzado, Miroku sonrió y asintió abrazándolo y diciéndole que mañana, ya que hoy tendrían que descansar.

Kagome los dejó solos y atravesó el pasillo tarareando una canción, entonces volteó y avanzó hasta la puerta de Inuyasha, fue a tocar a la puerta pero antes de rozarla con los nudillos dudó, quizás lo molestaría..., _mejor llamarlo después_, pensó, y justo cuando se daba media vuelta, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Inuyasha extrañado de verla allí.

- jeje, hola... - saludó nerviosa. Inuyasha sonrió y dio algunos pasos lentos hasta ella, la notó tensarse y bajar la vista, amplió su sonrisa.

- ¿qué querías gatita? - dijo con coquetería.

- no me llames gatita - dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, ¿quién se creía llamándola "gatita"?, aunque sonaba tan seductor, que le erizaba la piel...,_ no te desvies del tema Kagome_, se reprochó.

- pues te queda de maravilla el sobrenombre - sonrió arrogante, poco extraño en él, pensó irónica Kagome suspirando resiganada y alzando la vista de nuevo.

- venía para preguntarte si tenías hambre.

- ¿me harás algo para comer? - preguntó sorprendido.

- si - lo miró con una brillante sonrisa - estas muy ocupado con esos duros informes y quise ayudarte de alguna foma - Inuyasha la miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada y sin reflejar expresión alguna en el rostro, asintió y volvió a entrar a la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta volvió la vista hacia ella - un bocadillo... - dijo sin cambiar la expresión, Kagome asintió y dio media vuelta, cuando hubo desaparecido, Inuyasha cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa - gracias... - susurró volviendo a su trabajo.

& & & & &

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama estirando sus fuertes brazos, luego con paso sereno se acercó a su armario y cogió unas vermudas y una camisa, hoy era sábado, no tenía que trabajar, se dirigió a la ducha contento.

Cuando salió vestido y con el pelo húmedo, fue directo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer (vaciar el frigorífico, vamos). Se sirvió un vaso de zumo y se preparó unas cuantas tostadas, miró extrañado la cocina al verla tan silenciosa, ¿y Miroku?, ¿y Kagome preparando el desayuno?, mientras se formulaba esas preguntas, kagome aparecía vestida con unos vaqueros y una camisa verde esmeralda.

- buenos días Inuyasha.

- ei.. - "saludó" sin dejar de untar mantequilla a sus tostadas. Kagome se acercó y cogió una dandole un mordisco - ¡eh!, esa tostada era mia, si querías una te la hubieras preparado tu - se quejó el ojidorado.

- encima que yo siempre preparo el desayuno..., ni si quiera me dejas coger una simple tostadita, que malo eres - dijo melodramática sentándose frente a él en la mesa.

- feh, ¿dónde esta Miroku y el niño? - dijo devorando las tostadas.

- Miroku y SOTA - recalcó - fueron a un partido de baloncesto, hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo juntos..., nos quedaremos solos hoy en un sábado libre... - suspiró apoyando su mentón en una mano - ¿podríamos...?, no, nada - dijo desechando la idea.

- di...

- no, déjalo, no es nada.

- Kagome...- dijo amenazadoramente.

- son boberias, no es nada...

- ¡dilo ya! - dijo exasperado limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, Kagome se felicitó a sus adentros.

- podríamos ir a algún sitio juntos - dijo como si nada le importara, aunque por dentro se comía las uñas nerviosa. Inuyasha que bebía su zumo casi se atraganta, ¿ellos dos juntos?, ¿salir?.

- ¿me estas proponiendo una cita Kagome?

* * *

Holaaaaaaa!, otro capi aquí jeje, quería agradecerles, no me esperaba tantos reviews, muchisimas gracias de corazón (_ampis, Chabe, Inukillua Inuzukua, Inujocelyn, fernandaIK26, peko-chan y lieli_) gracias a todas y a los que lleen y no dejan reviews. Bueno, quería comentarles que si empieza a ponerse aburrido lo siento pero necesito que se conozcan poco a poco, al 3º capi no se pueden dar un beso, poco a poco, todo a su debido tiempo, el proximo capi a lo mejor meto a una personita (si se le puede llamar así ¬¬), ya verán muajajaa.

Y otra cosita, ¿son muy cortos los capis? o lo ven muy largos?, diganme cualquier fallo para mejorar, porque escribo para que se entretengan con la linda pareja de Inu y Kag, y soñemos con ese pedazo de hombre ejejej (nere por dios, que es un dibujo ¬¬), ejem... pues eso, cualquier cosa, comuníquenmelo, besitos y que tengan un buen dia o noche, depende en que luagr del mundo esten jej chaito!!


	4. enfadados por terceros

**_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece, ya lo saben, ¿no?_**

* * *

- podríamos ir a algún sitio juntos - dijo como si nada le importara, aunque por dentro se comía las uñas nerviosa. Inuyasha que bebía su zumo casi se atraganta, ¿ellos dos juntos?, ¿salir?.

- ¿me estas proponiendo una cita Kagome? - dijo con una ceja levantada, Kagome nerviosa se cogió las manos apretándolas suavemente y negando con la cabeza.

- no..., claro que no, ¿cómo crees? - contestó aún nerviosa, Inuyasha se inclinó suavemente con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y llegó hasta su oído - esperame y en unos minutos me preparo para la no-cita - susurró seductor provocando un escalofrío a la chica que no pasó inadvertido.

Y en 10 minutos exactos, ya estaba delante de la puerta con una camisa negra marcándole el fuerte torso y unos vaqueros, esperando a que la chica cogiera su bolso, bajaron hasta el garaje y subieron en el coche rojo de Inuyasha. El chico condujo hasta un centro comercial que estaba cerca y fueron al cine, _ahora si que parece una cita_ pensaron los dos.

/ /

Se pararon en frente de las carteleras del cine - ¿cuál quieres ver? - preguntó el chico viendo un cartel donde se veía un estreno de una película de miedo.

- ummm..., ¡esta! - dijo la chica señálando un cartel donde ponía: Corazones entrelazados. Inuyasha con solo oir el título, hizo una mueca al imaginarse la película.

- ¡otra de amor no por favor! - dijo con drama - mejor esta de aquí, ¿no? - comunicó apuntando a la de miedo, kagome palideció, ¿una de miedo?, despúes no podría dormir..., pero era verdad que no podía obligar al chico a ver otra romántica, suspiró y asintió insegura.

Entraron a la sala cargados de palomitas para el glotón de Inuyasha, y se sentaron el el centro al lado de una pareja de unos 30 años quizás. Kagome se sentó a la izquierda e Inuyasha a la derecha, la chica fue a decirle algo pero la película comenzó.

Kagome veía horrorizada la pantalla, tanta sangre, espíritus y gritos la dejaban helada, de vez en cuando se tapaba los ojos con las manos pero el sonido ya bastaba para angustiarla. La pareja de al lado la miraban con ternura y a Inuyasha con el entrecejo fruncido, pensaba que era un desconsiderado por no atender a su "novia". El ojidorado miraba a veces de reojo a la chica que temblaba o se sobresaltaba con facilidad, _la película no daba tanto miedo...¿no?_, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que cogían su mano que se encontraba en el apoyabrazos. Era Kagome. Sonrojado, la miró interrogante, la chica le había tomado fuertemente la mano mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

- Inuyasha esto da mucho miedo.

- ¿quieres que nos vayamos? - susurró inclinando la cabeza hacia ella, Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y negó con suavidad.

- las entradas costaron lo suyo, no pienso desaprovechar el momen...¡ah! - gritó al ver la pantalla de nuevo, impulsivamente se agarró al cuello del chico escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de este. Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que veía, aunque no se sentía nada mal estar así con la chica, instintivamente más bien, pasó uno de sus brazos encima de la chica y la acercó a él calmándola - tranquila, es solo una película, no te pasará nada, yo te protegeré - no sabía porqué había dicho algo así, pero a lo hecho pecho...

- Inu...yasha... - susurró la chica conmovida por las palabras del chico, le sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa que enamoró al chico y recostó la cabeza en su hombro murmurándole un gracias y acurrucándose un poco más a él. Inuyasha al principio se cortó un poco, pero luego la atrajo más hacia él y pensó que fue una buena idea elegir esta película. La pareja de al lado sonrió al ver a Kagome e Inuyasha abrazados, así debía ser, pensaron.

Después de la película, Inuyasha invitó a Kagome a comer a una hamburguesería que estaba al lado del cine.

- gracias por la comida - dijo Kagome sentada frente a él.

- come, que esto frio no vale nada - respondió éste dando un mordisco sin piedad a la hamburguesa, la pelinegra rió y obedeció sin quitar la sonrisa.

- oye... - el chico despegó la mirada de las papas fritas para mirarla a los ojos, durante un segundo no pudo articular palabra por quedarse perdida en esos ojos dorados tan intensos - ¿cómo te salió el informe del otro día? - preguntó al fin.

- mejor de lo que me esperaba - dijo con una sensual sonrisa - la verdad que fue pan comido - dijo con arrogancia al final.

- me alegro - Inuyasha pudo ver que lo decía con sinceridad, iba a agradecerle por lo que hizo el otro día, pero fue interrumpido por alguien al que no se esperaba.

- vaya Inuyasha, que rápido superas – anunció una voz conocida para el pelinegro, kagome levantó la vista y se encontró con una hermosa (¬ ¬) mujer de cabello largo y negro como el carbón, caían alisadamente oscureciendo su vestido claro con un pronunciado escote, sus ojos fríos y calculadores eran del mismo color que los de ella. Iba elegantemente vestida marcando su increíble figura. Por un momento sintió envidia al ver como la miraba Inuyasha.

- Kikyo..., ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó un atontado Inuyasha.

- te ví y decidí pasar a saludarte, no te veo desde aquel encuentro tan apasionante - dijo recalcándo cada palabra mirando de reojo a Kagome - y no me presentas a tu... ¿hermana? - Kagome apretaba sus puños por debajo de la mesa, _¿hermana?, ¡¿hermana?!, ¡ja!, será...sabandija por no decir otra cosa peor_, se decía la pelinegra.

- emmm...etto...Kagome no es mi hermana...- dijo mirándola de reojo - es... es mi...

- soy su amiga - terminó de decir la chica al ver a Inuyasha tan nervioso - soy Kagome Higurashi - dijo extendiéndo su mano para saludarla, Kikyo la miró con superioridad y rechazó el saludo.

- yo Kikyo, la novia de Inuyasha - anunció con una gratificante sonrisa, Inuyasha estrujaba la camisa absorvido por los nervios y kagome pensó que el mundo se le venía a bajo, sintió una punzada en el pecho y las lágrimas se le golpearon brutalmente en los ojos, ¿por qué se sentía así?.

- oh..., pues...encantada - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa triste que pasó desapercibida por los presentes, Inuyasha intentó hablar, se sentía mal por Kagome, Kikyo era su exnovia y sentía que tenía que aclararlo, iba a hablar, cuando kikyo se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban al lado del chico.

- ¿me echabas de menos? - dijo con voz melosa a Inuyasha pasando uno de sus dedos por el labio inferior del chico. Kagome se sintió que sobraba y se puso en pie.

- disculpenme, voy al baño - dijo cogiendo su bolso y aprovechando que un grupo grande de jóvenes se levantaba, se escondió detrás de ellos y salió. Se sentía una cobarde, podía haber dicho que tenía planes o algo parecido, pero no fue capaz, se había sentido tan estúpida y tan dolida, pero ¿por qué?, si Inuyasha no era nada de ella... De pronto la respuesta le vino a la cabeza: estaba enamorada de él..., sonrió cínica, enamorada de un amor imposible, que ridícula...

Miró una vez más hacia atrás, viendo como se besaban, con las lágrimas saliendo lentamente, corrió a su casa como pudo, no tenía coche, había venido en el de Inuyasha, pero éste estaba ahora "ocupado", y no quería molestar..., más bien, no debía molestar, querer si quería interrumpir esa escenita y jalarle los pelos a esa mujer...

/ / / / / /

Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando sintió a Kikyo besarle, había esperado tanto para volver a sentir esos labios, pero no los recordaba así..., antes sentía más emoción, ahora no sentía nada, solo un simple beso. Parpadeó confundido y se separó de ella - ¿qué haces? - preguntó con voz de queda.

- besar a mi novio - dijo extrañada al ver al chico así, antes no la hubiera separado, de hecho, abría sido él el que hubiera empezado el beso y no ella.

- Kikyo, tu y yo ya no somos nada, lo dejaste muy claro hace meses, asi que no tienes derecho a besarme porque sí y mucho menos decirle a Kagome que... - calló brutalmente al darse cunta de que la chica no estaba - ¿y Kagome? - preguntó revisando todo el lugar con la mirada.

- dijo que iba al baño - respondió molesta, esa niñata no iba a quitarle a Inuyasha - debo irme, ya nos veremos - dijo dandole otro beso y dandose la vuelta, ya planearía algo...

Inuyasha se quedó allí quieto ordenando sus ideas mientras esperaba que Kagome volviera del baño.

/ / / / / /

Kagome llevaba varios metros caminados, por suerte era de día, asi que no había peligro. Todavía no se podía quitar de la cabeza la escena de ellos besandose, sentía que sus esperanzas se esfumaban lentamente, se sentía tan desilusionada, dolida...

Pero no era justo tener esos sentimientos, él no era nada de ella, ni siquiera se llevaban muy bien, y para colmo, no eran amigos..., ella había dicho eso a Kikyo porque no sabía que responder, solo era la compañera de piso, no era nada más y esa era la cruda verdad. Y eso dolía mucho.

Siguió caminando con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, no iba a llorar más, se acabó. Ya lo entendió, él nunca se fijaría en ella y encima tenía una hermosa (¬¬) novia, _¡aceptalo ya Kagome!._

- hola - Kagome se giró y se encontró con Kouga llevando de la mano a Shippo.

- ho...hola Kouga - dijo quitandose el resto de lágrimas disimuladamente mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del niño - ¿paseando con papi? - Shippo asintió con una sonrisa - que suerte...

- si quieres puedes venirte con nosotros, vamos a ir a mirar un regalo para Ayame, mañana es su cumpleaños – comentó Kouga ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie - podrías ayudarnos, nosotros no sabemos nada de mujeres, ¿verdad Shippo? - el niño volvió a asentir. Kagome rió y decidió acompañarlos.

- os ayudaré, iré a comprar con vosotros - Shippo gritó de alegría y se abrazó a ella tiernamente, Kouga los miró sonriente, kagome seguía siendo la chica dulce de siempre.

- vamos - indicó cogiéndo al pelirojo en brazos.

/ / / / / / / /

Ya era entrada la tarde, cuando Kagome llegó a casa - gracias por traerme Kouga - dijo bajando del coche.

- gracias a ti por ayudarnos a Shippo y a mí.

- espero que le guste, pero al final mucha ayuda no os dí, porque tu idea de complementar el regalo con esa hermosa flor d iris me sorprendió - se asomó para ver a Shippo en la sillita del coche atrás - tienes un papá con buenos gustos - le guiñó el ojo - hasta el lunes pequeño, adios Kouga, ya me dirás si le gustó - dijo vlteándo para entrar al edificio.

- si, hasta el lunes y nuevamente gracias - dijo por último arrancando el coche.

La pelinegra subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta rezando para que Inuyasha no hubiera llegado a casa, no quería verlo. Pero si estaba, y parecía que muy molesto, porque la miró desde el marco de la puerta frunciendo el entrecejo.

- hola - dijo esta caminando con la cabeza gacha y pasos rápidos para entrar lo antes posible a su habitación, pero Inuyasha estiró el brazo hasta el otro extremo del marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿me dejas pasar?.

- ¿qué horas son estas de llegar? - preguntó el ojidorado ignorando la pregunta de la chica. Kagome fijó su mirada chocolate en la ámbar y frunció el ceño.

- son las seis de la tarde, no la una de la madrugada. Además, no te debo explicaciones, _papá _- dijo enfadada, ¿quién se creía para ponerse así?, ni que hubiera echo algo malo...

- ¿dónde estabas y quién era ese estúpido con quien hablabas cuando te bajaste de su coche? - escupió entre dientes. Kagome tenía literalmente la boca abierta, ¿estaba acaso cel...?, no..., él tenía novia, no podía estarlo. Y recordando esto, su ira despertó.

- en 1º lugar, Kouga no es un tonto, en 2º... - se adelantó al ver al chico abrir la boca para hablar - el donde estaba no te importa y menos el con quien, asi que no vuelvas a subirme la voz y menos regañarme como si fuera tu hermana pequeña o lo que sea, ¿entendiste? - dijo enojada dandole golpecitos en el pecho con su dedo índice para rematar, Inuyasha sonrió ante esto, estaba tan linda enfadada, daba ganas de achucharla, en vez de enfadarse con ella.

- pero estuve esperando como un tonto en la hamburguesería 30 minutos, pensando que la señorita estaba en el baño, ¡me dejaste plantado! - dijo herido en su orgullos de hombre - y encima para hacer vete a saber qué con ese tal Kouga - dijo cruzandose de brazos molesto.

- tuve que irme por tu culpa, y Kouga es un amigo, solo lo acompañé a comprar - gritó enojada, encima la culpa era de ella, ¡ja!, si no se hubiera puesto con cara de bobo con la mujer esa e ignorándola, no se hubiera ido humillada y triste.

- ¡¿qué yo tuve la culpa?! - dijo incrédulo - tu eres la que se fue dejándome allí solo, no yo.

- no te dejé solo, estabas muy bien acompañado con la mujer esa - Inuyasha se quedó quieto un segundo, ¿estaba celosa?, su ego volvió a crecer y una infinita felicidad le inundó sin saber porqué - ahora entiendo..., estabas celosa y por eso me dejaste allí..., te comprendo, suelo causar ese efecto my a menudo - dijo con una sonrisa arrogate.

- yo no estaba...

- pero no me esperaba que fueras esa clase de mujeres - kagome lo miró sin entender - mira que irte con otro hombre porque yo no te hice caso, me has decepcionado m... - no pudo acabar porque Kagome le había dado una fuerte bofetada, la miró durante unos segundos advirtiendo las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica.

- eres despreciable, eres tu el que no me dijo que tenía novia, eres tú el que me ignoró y encima me pones como una mujerzuela, ¡estúpido!, yo fui a acompañar a Kouga y a SU hijo a comprar un regalo para su mujer - le dijo entre lágrimas - te odio Inuyasha...- dijo como ultimátum antes de correr a su habitación y cerrar con un fuerte portazo.

Inuyasha con la mano en su mejilla golpeada, asimilaba toda la información, ¡_maldición!, eres un imbécil _se dijo entre dientes mirando la dirección por donde se había ido Kagome.

- ¿qué fue ese ruido? - preguntó Miroku que acababa de llegar con Sota, Inuyasha ni lo miró, solo se fue malhumorado a su cuarto y murmurando maldiciones. Miroku observó el solitario salón sin entender.

/ / / / / /

Kagome después de cerrar fuertemente la puerta, se tiró en la cama llorando y apretándo las sábanas, como lo odiaba, la había acusado sin razón, ¿quién se creía? - me dejaste solo - dijo imitando al chico con voz de tonto. Que lo dejó solo dice, ¡ja!, ¿acaso no era compañía la mujercita aquella?, solo de recordar el como se besaban, la mataba por dentro - ¡te odio...! - volvió a decir golpeando la pobre almohada.

- ¿estás enfadada con la almohada hermanita? - Kagome volteó la vista y se encontró a su hermano asomado por un hueco de la puerta.

- no..., con la almohada no - tragó saliva - estoy enfadada conmigo misma, soy una tonta...

- no lo eres hermana, solo un poco gruñona pero nada más - Kagome rió entre las lágrimas que caían sin permiso y extendió sus brazos para que el niño fuera a abrazarla, Sota no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces para correr hasta su hermana - te quiero y no me gusta que llores...

Inuyasha cerró despacio la puerta para no hacer ruido y se alejó del cuarto de la chica odiándose por dentro, la había echo llorar, odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres, pero a Kagome..., era diferente, le dolía mucho verla así y más si era por su culpa. Entrando a su habitación, golpeó su escritorio maldiciendo, tenía que disculparse, le caía bien esa chiquilla..., levantó la vista confundido viendose en el reflejo de la ventana.

¿Sólo le caía bien o había algo más?

* * *

Sé que está super cortito, y pido disclpas, pero es que tengo que estudiar para un examen muy xungo, asi que os puse un pequeño aperitivo jeje, actualizaré el viernes (cuando haya terminado ese dichoso examen por fin), ya en el proximo capi será largo, os lo prometo ( y habrá avances jejej ya verán), bueno como ven apareció mi gran amiga Kikyo (noten el sarcasmo) lo siento, no me gusta mucho, pero yo respeto a las fan de este personaje xq quiera o no, influye mucho en nuestra parejita (dando celos.., drama...). Espero que os guste y muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, me ayudais mucho de verdad.

**Ampis**, **peko-chan**, **fshngirl9313**, **fernandaIK26**, **Inujocelyn**, **lieli**, **elizita-kag-lu** y **Chabe,** muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, no sabeís lo que significa para mí... de verdad gracas.

También a los que leen y no dejan reviews, espero que también les guste la historia.

_Besos_


	5. acto que confunde

**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen...**

* * *

Kagome estuvo esquivando a Inuyasha durante dos días, cuando iba a la cocina y se lo encontraba, daba media vuelta, y cuando podía se iba con Sota a algún sitio, como por ejemplo al parque, al centro comercial, a comer fuera...

Inuyasha harto de ser evitado e ignorado por Kagome, decidió ir directamente a hablar con ella y solucionar todo de una vez por toda, no podía dormir sin evitar tenerla en sus pensamientos.

Aprovechando que Miroku se llevó a Sota al trabajo de su turno de tarde, a Inuyasha se le ocurrió una idea, recordó que tenía unos papeles que presentó hacía ya unas semanas y sonrió por no a verlos tirado. Sentado desde su despacho, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de casa, no tardó en contestar la dulce voz de Kagome.

- ¿si?.

- Kagome, soy yo, Inuyasha - escuchó un largo silencio y suspiró - necesito que me traigas urgentemente unos papeles para una reunión, por favor te lo pido, es muy importante - Kagome maldijo su suerte, ¿por qué no se habría ido a pasear o algo por el estilo?, no..., se tuvo que quedar a terminar el abecedario que estaba realizando para su clase, suspiró resignada.

- muy bien, dime donde estan... - Inuyasha desde su despacho cantó victoria y luego carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

- vete a mi habitación y encima de mi escritorio, lo encontrarás debajo de un libro que tengo abierto.

- voy para allá -dijo antes de colgar. Inuyasha observó el teléfono confundido, ¿acaso sabía la dirección?, segundos después el teléfono sonaba, lo cogió y escuchó a Kagome que molesta y avergonzada le preguntaba la dirección de la empresa, el ojidorado sonrió ampliamente, era tan tierna e ingenua...

/ / / /

Kagome después de anotar la dirección y coger los papeles, se dirigió al trabajo de Inuyasha, era una gran empresa con un edificio muy alto con puertas giratorias de cristal, sonrió, siempre le había gustado esas puertas que giraban y a lo mejor te volvían a poner fuera si te despistabas, dio tres vueltas en ellas contenta como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero luego de la tercera vuelta, se dio cuenta de que las personas que estaban dentro del edificio la miraban extrañas y otras riéndose disimuladamente, se puso roja y avergonzada, avanzó hasta llegar a las grandes escaleras, nunca se iba a montar en un ascensor...

Después de llegar a la 2º planta como le había dicho Inuyasha, caminó hasta la secretaria que estaba en una mesa grande negra, la mujer era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello negro y largo, y unos enormes ojos que miraban con desconfianza, se acercó hasta ella.

- buenas tardes, ¿la oficina del señor Taisho, por favor? - la mujer levantó su mirada de la agenda que revisaba y la estudió detenidamente, ¿quién seria?, ¿una nueva conquista del jefe?.

- ¿y usted es...? - dijo con superioridad, Kagome levantó la ceja divertida.

- Kagome Higurashi - Tsubaki la miró como si no hubiera dicho algo que le interesara y apretando un botón de un teléfono, la anunció a Inuyasha, éste le dijo que por favor pasara.

- todo recto girando a la izquierda.

- gracias - dijo girando sobre sus talones y llendo hacia el despacho del chico, Tsubaki la miró con desprecio, ¿qué era esa mujer para Inuyasha?, ya lo descubriría...

Kagome tocó la puerta y escuchando un adelante, abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba decorada elegantemente pero con un toque moderno muy masculino, avanzó hasta el escritorio de color café oscuro y dejó los papeles delante del chico.

- aquí tienes, hasta luego - se dio la vuelta y justo cuando posaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Inuyasha la cogió de un brazo y haciéndola girar, la atrajo hasta él quedando pegados.

- Kagome, por favor perdoname - dijo abrazándola fuertemente - fui un estúpido, perdoname por favor, solo perdoname - Kagome se quedó paralizada cuando la abrazó con fuerza, sintió su pecho inundarse de una maravillosa felicidad, no podía creerlo, se sentía tan bien en sus brazos..., ¿cómo no iba a perdonarlo?, ¡¿quién no perdonaba a semejante hombre?!. Se separó un poco y alzando la vista se encontró con una intensa mirada dorada, Kagome se sonrojó al verlo tan cerca, carraspeó un poco y agachó la mirada ruborizada al verlo sonreir con dulzura - siempre lo estuvistes - murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

Inuyasha la separó un poco más con pesar y la miró confundido - ¿siempre estuve qué? - preguntó mirándola fijamente, cabía una posibilidad de que fuera que lo había perdonado.

- que siempre estuvistes perdonado, no sé porqué pero no puedo enfadarme contigo por mucho que quiera y eso ¡me hierve por dentro! - dijo haciendo una mueca infantil que encantó al ojidorado.

- perdoname por llamarte de esa forma, estaba tan ce.., disgustado por haberme dejado allí solo, nunca podré perdonarme por lo que te dije, yo no pienso que seas una de esas como dije, perdoname - dijo besandole las manos Kagome sonrojada asintió lentamente, ¿cómo podía haberle perdonado tan facilmente?, era imposible, ¡oh claro!, el amor..., el amor que sentía por Inuyasha...

- entonces, vamos a hacer una tregua - anunció Inuyasha separandose un poco.

- ¿cuál?.

- no más peleas, seamos..._amigos_ - después de esas palabras, los dos sintieron una punzada en el pecho, amigos, solo amigos..., ¿por qué dolían esas palabras?.

- si, claro - dijo estrechándole la mano - amigos... - Inuyasha quiso retractarse pero no podía articular palabra, la observó durante unos segundos y sonrió.

- te invito a un café.

- ¿no tenías reunión? - preguntó con una ceja levantada y cruzando los brazos.

- se canceló, ¿vamos?.

- si... - dijo cogiéndose del brazo que ofreció el chico. Los dos salieron de la oficina seguidos de las miradas curiosas de los trabajadores y los celos de Tsubaki.

En la esquina, al lado de la empresa de Inuyasha, se encontraba una pequeña cafetería donde iban casi todos los empleados a desayunar o a almorzar. Se sentaron en un rinconcito y esperaron a que viniera la camarera, la chica rubia y de insinuantes curvas, se acercó con su libretita de anotaciones y miró coqueta a Inuyasha, que este se encontraba inspeccionándola, kagome hirviendo de rabia tuvo que pedir.

- dejeme un batido de chocolate para mí y un café para el bobo este - murmuró lo último en voz baja, pero el ojidorado lo escuchó claramente. La rubia se fue entendiendo el mensaje que significaba en la mirada de la pelinegra.

- no seas celosa, nadie podría reemplazar a mi gatita - dijo con una sonrisa.

- te he dicho que no me llames así...

- te queda bien, eres de aspecto tierno y mono, pero por dentro escondes una fiera - explicó inclinandose hacia delante -_ mi gatita salvaje_.

- ¿q..qu...qué cosas di...dices Inu...yasha? - Inuyasha la contempló anonadado, se veía tan hermosa con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, bajó la vista hasta sus labios y se perdió en ellos, de un rosa oscuro, casi granate, parecían que estaban pintados, pero estaban al natural solo tenían un simple brillo labial, que les daba el toque inocente, se veían tan suaves y sabrosos, por un momento deseó tenerlos, no solo los labios, sino todo en ella. Sin darse cuenta, se fue acercando lentamente a ella, Kagome no sabía que hacer, debía apartarse pero una parte de ella le gritaba que saltara sobre él, se fueron acercando cada vez más y entonces...entonces..., les interrumpió el carraspear de la camarera rubia que sonreía con malicia, toma venganza dijo para sus adentros viendo como la pareja se separaba rapidamente.

- aquí tienen su pedido - comunicó dejando el batido y el café en la mesa. Kagome todavía no podía asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, bueno... lo que hubiera ocurrido si la rubia esa no hubiera interrumpido, la fulminó con la mirada cuando la vio reir con una compañera,_ tu y yo ya nos veremos _se dijo malvadamente. Inuyasha observaba anonadado los cambios en el rostro de la chica, primero vergüenza, luego resentimiento y por úlimo una mueca malvada, meneó la cabeza riendo levemente.

Kagome avergonzada, bajó la vista y se puso a remover su batido, el silencio se hacía incómodo cada vez más, la pelinegra decidió romper el hielo.

- cuentame algo de ti, no sé nada sobre tu vida...

- tengo 25 años, soy un joven empresario muy guapo - dijo con arrogancia, Kagome roló los ojos y le pidió que continuara con un gesto de la mano - mis padres viven al otro lado de la ciudad, tengo un detestable medio hermano y...

- ¿medio hermano?.

- si..., mi padre antes estuvo casado con una influyente mujer y tuvieron un hijo, después de divorciarse, mi padre conoció a mi madre y me tuvieron a mí. Es mi hermano por parte de mi padre, pero no nos llevamos muy bien.

- seguro que no es para tanto, mirame a mí, tengo dos hermanos, uno pervertido y mujeriego y el otro..., bueno por ahora es un gran chico, espero que no saque nada de Miroku - dijo con una risita.

- se parecen en el cabello, pero tu si que te pareces a Miroku – Kagome lo miró con una ceja levantada - es verdad, a parte del color del cabello y la sonrisa inocentona, eres una pervertida como él.

- yo no soy pervertida - _si supiera que soy demasiado inocente...,_ pensó para sí.

- ¿ah no?, yo creo que si - dijo muy seguro - deberías ver la cara que se te pone cuando me ves sin camisa (¿a quién no?), pero tranquila, eso me gusta - susurró antes de sorber el café.

- yo..yo no te miró así, tan poco te creas tanto dijo molesta, Inuyasha fue a hablar pero otra vez la rubia "simpática" interrumpió.

- ¿está todo bien? - _si te fueras si_ pensó Kagome - ¿desean algo más? - _que te vayas_, volvió a pensar Kagome. La mujer dio media vuelta, dejando otro incómodo y molesto silencio. Kagome optó por empezar a beber el batido e Inuyasha casi se desmaya al verla entreabrir sus labios provocativamente, aunque se veía que lo hacía inocentemente y eso lo fascinó más.

- ¿puedo probar? - se le escapó incoscientemente, ¿cómo se le ocurría pedirle probar sus labios?, lo mataría seguro, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe o grito pero no escuchó nada, extrañado, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Kagome ofrecerle el batido ruborizada.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, pensaba que le pedía el batido, sonrió y se inclinó bebiendo de la misma pajita de donde bebió ella, Kagome se sonrojó notoriamente al verle hacer esa acción, ella pensaba que bebería po el borde del vaso, no por la pajita que ella había utilizado.

- está bueno.

- si... - sonrieron y siguieron bebiendo cada uno su bebida sin dejar de mirarse.

/ / / /

A la noche, Kagome se encontraba viendo la tele con Sota, Miroku se había ido de cena con unos clientes importantes y no volvería hasta tarde, e Inuyasha se había ido a duchar.

- me faltan hacer los bocetos de la S a la Z y ya habré acabado el abecedario.

- ¿y para qué es eso? - preguntó Sota bajando el sonido de la televisión.

- pues..., es que intentaré enseñarles el alfabeto a los niños de mi clase ¿y qué mejor que con unos cartelitos de colores para que vean las letras más claramente que en la pizarra?.

- bueno, eso ya lo han hecho muchos profesores, no es nada bueno - su hermana le sacó la lengua y siguió viendo el programa.

- mañana me voy..., ¿iras a visitarnos? - Kagome asintió atrayéndolo hacia ella cariñosamente - ¿y Miroku? - Kagome afirmó con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del televisor, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico.

- cuando me den vacaciones iré a visitarlos, y así podremos estar más tiempo juntos - suspiró sin dejar de masajear la cabeza del chico – con el trabajo y otros problemas - se sonrojó al pensar en Inuyasha cuando la abrazó tan desesperado y cuando casi pasa algo en la cafetería - pue no he podido estar mucho contigo y te pido disculpas.

- no pasa nada, me lo pasé bien con los tres, haces buena pareja con Inuyasha, los dos son unos gruñones - rió el pequeó observando como su hermana se tensaba y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- mejor ponte a ver la tele Sota - le aconsejó apretándole un poco por donde le acariciaba.

- que bruta eres, no aceptas ninguna broma - se quejó este sonriendo a sus adentros, estaba seguro de que sería tío pronto, en el colegio sus amigos se morirían de envidía por ser tío tan joven...

Inuyasha entró al salón y vio a Kagome intentar levantar a un Sota dormido - yo te ayudo - dijo acercándose hasta ella y cogiendo al pequeño con delicadeza, Kagome le agradeció y lo acompañó hasta su habitación.

- dejalo en un ladito para tener sitio yo - dijo con una sonrisa, el ojidorado se la devolvió y posó al niño con cuidado en la cama tapandolo con ternura, Kagome lo observó apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, se veía tan dulce esa imagen, parecía un padre acostando a su hijo, se sonrojó al imaginarlo arropando al hijo creado por los dos con amor, suspiró enamorada y salió dando paso al ojidorado para apagar la luz.

- se te dan los niños...

- gracias, pero hay otras cosas que se me dan mejor - dijo pícaro. Kagome sonrojada negó graciosamente y caminó hasta el salón.

- ¿quieres ver una peli?.

- bueno...mientras no sean de amor... - la vió coger el mando a distancia y cambiar de canal, la luz de la Luna que se filtraba por las cortinas, la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que era, tenía tantas ganas de besarla como casi hace en la cafetería - Kagome, ¿tienes novio? - dijo sentandosea su lado, la pelinegra se giró con un rápido movimiento y lo miró sorprendida.

- n...no...¿po.. - pero no terminó de formular la pregunta porque el ojidorado la había cogido de la muñeca atrayéndola sin esfuerzo hacia él - mejor.. - susurró el chico antes de acercar su rostro, pero Kagome giró la cabeza y el chico rozó entonces su mejilla. La miró dolido y confundido - todavía no me perdonas por como te traté, ¿no?.

Kagome sentía que faltaba aire en la casa, ¡la hubiera besado!, pero le vino el recuerdo de él besandose con Kikyo y eso la hizo girar el rostro, ella estaba enamorada de él, cada vez lo tenía más claro..., pero no significaba que se echara a sus brazos a la primera, para ello, tenía que ver que era amor...

Pero si él estaba con Kikyio, entonces nunca podría sentir amor por ella, como le gustaría que él sintiera algo por ella..., _¡Kagome esto no es una novela de amor!, si sigues así de soñadora te quedarás solterona_, se reprochó mentalmente.

- ¿Kagome? - la chica despertó de su pelea interna y lo miró pestañeando un poco - no me has oído, ¿verdad? - dijo con un gesto cansado, la pelinegra agachó la mirada avergonzada - te decía, que si sigues sin perdonarme - dijo levantandole el rostro delicadamente, Kagome casi le dá algo al ver esos intensos ojos dorados como el sol.

- yo si te perdono, ya te lo he dicho.

- pero te siento distante...

- eso no es cierto, si ahora incluso somos amigos - comentó con una sonrisa como si fuera gran cosa.

- pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo Kagome - la chica tragó saliva y sintió como le tiraban un valde de agua fría, Inuyasha al ver como la chica lo miraba con los ojos brillosos por la acumulación de lágrimas, agitó las manos nerviosamente al saber lo que pudo haber entendido ella - ¡no!, ¡no quise decir eso!, si me caes muy bien, pero no quie...no quiero ser...ser tu amigo... - dijo cogiendo su barbilla con cuidado y acercándose a ella - quiero ser... - dijo rozando sus labios - mucho más que eso...- deslizó una mano tras la nuca de la chica que permanecía inmóvil y la besó lentamente, Kagome abriendo sus ojos sorprendida, suspiró y se dejó llevar mientras sentía como Inuyasha la agarraba de la cintura acercándola más, volvió a besarla atrapando esta vez su boca con más deseo.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió la lengua de Inuyasha recorrer su boca, se aproximó más a él sintiendo una calidez extrema, poco a poco empezó a seguir sus pasos y corresponder correctamente a ese beso. Inuyasha no podía creer lo bien que se sentía besar esos dulces labios, nunca se huibera imaginado que sentiría algo así con un simple beso que no tenía nada de pasión, solo ternura y...y...¿amor?, no... se dijo rapidamente. La atrajo más a él para profundizar el beso, kagome mareada por las miles sensaciones que sentía, solo se dejó llevar abrazándolo por el cuello.

Como les faltaba el aire, tuvieron que separarse con pesar, Kagome entreabrió los ojos lentamente perdiéndose en la mirada de ternura que le daba el chico.

- yo...

- yo...

Iban a decirse algo o intentar explicarlo, pero el pequeño Sota vino corriendo y abrazó a Kagome - ¡por fin tienes un novio hermana! - exclamó aún medio dormido, los jóvenes se sonrojaron y Kagome giró el rostro avergonzada, Inuyasha tan solo sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica.

- ¿qué haces despierto Sota? - preguntó al pequeño que se separaba de su hermana para mirarlo.

- me desperté porque tuve una pesadilla y vine a buscar a mi hermana, pero veo que los interrumpí- dijo sonriendo travieso - no sabía que ibas tan rápido hermanita - volvió a decir esta vez con una mueca parecida a las de Miroku. Kagome abrió la boca sin creerlo e Inuyasha intentó ahogar la carcajada que luchaba por salir.

- ¡Sota! - gritó escandalizada Kagome poniendose en pie - pero si no llevas ni cuatro días con Miroku, ¿cómo puede ser posible? - preguntó llevandose una mano a la sien - ya verá ese Miroku...-murmuró con una mirada diabólica que asustó a los chicos.

- mej...mejor me voy a la cama - comentó Inuyasha al ver a Kagome dar vueltas por la habitación maldiciendo a su hermano mayor...

- te acompaño - dijo Sota corriendo hacia él, Kagome los fulminó con la mirada, sobretodo a cierto ojidorado y dando media vuelta, se encerró en su habitación.

/ / / /

Se sentó en la cama y tocó suavemente sus labios todavía hinchados por el beso, sonrió con los ojos brillantes y se dejó caer en la cama abrazandose a sí misma, ¿cómo podía pasar de estar sumamente triste hace unos días, a estar demasiado feliz?, giró la vista a su mesita de noche y vio su novela de amor que estaba apunto de terminar, deslizó el dedo índice por la portada de tapa dura y suspiró. Necesitaba aclarar cosas con Inuyasha, él tenía novia y a lo mejor ese beso no significó nada...

El pensar en eso la dejó paralizada, ¿y si se estaba haciendo ilusiones por un simple beso?, no..., Inuyasha dijo que quería ser más que un amigo para ella, ¿querría una relación con ella?, se acomodó abrazándose a su almohada, esperaba que sí... Que al menos sintiera algo por ella, como lo que sentía por él...

/ / / /

Kagome fue a la cocina medio dormida, encontrándose con sus hermanos e Inuyasha desayunando.

- por fin despiertas dormilona - dijo Sota cogiendo el vaso de leche. Inuyasha con un gesto le indicó que se sentara y luego le sirvió zumo.

- me han dicho que ayer hiciste cosas indebidas hermanita - comentó Miroku con una sonrisa y mirada bastante pícara, Kagome giró el rostro inmediatamente hacia Sota y le dio una mirada de "te mataré".

- Miroku callate - gruñó Inuyasha con un muy leve tono rosado.

- ¡oh vamos!, solo era una bromita, mi hermanita es muy inocente, todavía cree en el príncipe azul...

- pues que se olvide de esas cursiladas, porque en esta época ya no hay de esos - dijo Inuyasha devorando el desayuno, a Kagome le dolieron esas palabras, ¿le estaría diciendo indirectamente que no esperara mucho de él?, eso la enfureció.

- Sota, dentro de cuatro horas sale tu avión, asi que voy a prepararte las maletas, creo que me sentó mal el desayuno - dijo mirando de reojo a Inuyasha, se levantó y fue hacia a su habitación.

- yo te ayudo - dijo Sota siguiéndola. Miroku fulminó con la mirada a Inuyasha y negó la cabeza cansado, siempre igual con su amigo, testaduro.

- ¿qué? - preguntó Inuyasha, su amigo suspiró y se puso en pie negando todavía.

- si es que hay que ser tonto...

Llegaron al aeropuerto y después de embarcar las maletas de Sota, lo acompañaron para verlo subir al avión.

- ya nos volveremos a ver renacuajo - dijo Miroku abrazándolo con fuerza.

- vuelve a visitarnos pronto, todavía me debes la rebancha, no pienso perder otra vez - dijo Inuyasha recordando la penosa derrota en los videojuegos, Sota rió y abrazó a los chicos. Luego llegó el turno de Kagome, ésta extendió los brazos para arroparlo y besó sus cabellos incontables de veces.

- te voy a echar de menos enano, saluda a mami y al abuelo - dijo besandole la mejilla - y llamame cuando llegues, ¿eh? - el chico asintió - pues venga, buen viaje - Sota volvió a abrazárlos y luego avanzó hasta el avión, antes de subir volteó y los observó por última vez.

- adios campeón - gritaron los tres, Sota se sonrojó al ser observado por todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar y se despidió con la mano rapidamente antes de subir al avión.

- bueno, me voy a trabajar, que entro dentro de 20 minutos, te llevo a casa antes Kag, me queda de camino - Kagome asintió a su hermano y lo siguió hasta el coche despidiendose con la mano de Inuyasha, este la miró y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero justamente sonó el móvil (celular), le vio coger el aparato y mirar su reloj con desgana.

- bueno me voy, hay problemas en la empresa, hoy no creo que venga a casa - comentó subiéndose a su coche, Miroku asintió y le dijo lo mismo a Kagome cuando la dejó en la puerta de casa.

- me voy hermanita, a la noche iré con Sango, ya sabes - dijo con una sonrisa no demasiado inocente, Kagome le besó en la mejilla y le deseó suerte.

- hoy me quedaré sola - suspiró subiendo las escaleras, luego lo pensó mjor y sonrió, la casa para ella solita, ¡sin hombres!.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Hoy no vendremos a casa, no nos esperes despierta,_ habían dicho Inuyasha y su hermano antes de marcharse al trabajo. De Miroku lo entendía porque le dijo que iría a casa de Sango, pero... ¿Inuyasha?..., ¿se iría con esa tal Kikyo?, porque no creía que ese "problema" de la empresa le ocupara desde la mañana hasta la noche... ¿y por qué estaba tan celosa?, se suponía que eran solo amigos, aunque él le había dicho que quería ser más que eso, se agarró la cabeza frustrada, ese tonto la estaba confundiendo. No pudo hablar con él en todo el día para aclara las cosas, primero por la despedida de Sota, luego porque hubo unas complicaciones en la empresa según la secretaria de Inuyasha, Tsubaki..., y luego, porque no había aparecido en todo el día..

Kagome decidió limpiar la casa sin prisas, ya que tendría la televisión para ella solita –sonrió contenta– no tendría que aguantar el aburrido partido de fútbol o el baloncesto y todo lo qu tuviera que ver con deporte, ¡bah, hombres!. Hoy se olvidaría de Inuyasha, ya él le diría si sentía algo por ella o no...

Se dio una refrescante ducha y se puso un pijama de pantalón largo con una camisa de tirantes celeste, luego se hizo una tortilla francesa –bueno..., si a eso se le podía llamar " tortilla"– para sentarse a ver una película.

Miró el reloj, las 21:30, siguió viendo la peli que era romántica, ¡oh...el protagonista era tan dulce y guapo!, pero no tanto como Inuyasha, se dijo con una sonrisa boba.

Estaba tan atontada con la escena de la boda de la pareja, que se sobresaltó cuando sonó el teléfono, extrañada por la hora que era, decidió cogerlo.

- ¿si?... - dijo al contestar, pocos segundos después se escuchó un murmullo de una voz al otro lado del aparato para dar paso a un sonido estruendoso provocado por la caída de éste.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca reteniéndo las lágrimas y negando con la cabeza afectada por la horrible noticia dada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás negando hasta chocar con la pared del fondo, se acurrucó en un rincón de la sala sin dejar de negar, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y apretó el lugar fuertemente - ¡noooo! - gritó soltando todas las lágrimas retenidas - no..., no... - dijo escondiendo la cabeza llorando sin aguantar el dolor que sentía. Se sentía tan sola y culpable por no haber estado allí, se agarró los cabellos y apretó con fuerza sin dejar de llorar con gran angustia - ¡¿por qué...?! - preguntó a la nada tapándose el rostro con las dos manos.

En la silenciosa habitación solo de oían los sollozos, los murmullos de negación y sobretodo, el sufrimiento...

/ / / /

Inuyasha se encontraba recogiendo algunos documentos de su oficina para guardarlos en su maletín negro. Su compañera de trabajo Tsubaki, una mujer de esbelta figura y de sugerente busto, se acercó a él soltándose su melena brillante.

- ¿ya te vas Inuyasha? - dijo seductoramente.

- si..., voy a... - se quedó pensando, hoy le había dicho a kagome que no iría a casa al igual que Miroku, pero ¿por qué le había dicho eso?, sencillamente, no se sentía bien en casa, cada vez que la veía, sentía unas ganas terribles de poseer a Kagome, pero no iba a hacer eso, esa mocosa le había correspondido el beso, pero por la mañana ni se dignó a hablar con él, ¡ja!, ¿qué se creía?, siempre provocándole y enfadándole con sus niñerías que la hacían ver más inocente, ingenua, bonita... y..., ¡¿qué estaba pensando?!, mejor ir a salir con Tsubaki esta noche y divertirse un rato, si..., mejor..., así la olvidaría, ¿verdad?.

- ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa un rato? - le susurró provocativa acariciándole el pecho, Inuyasha despertó de sus pensamientos y por un momento sintió lastima por Tsubaki al verla así.

- lo...lo siento, tengo planes... - dijo separándose de ella y recogiendo su maletín para salir rapidamente de allí. Tsubaki lo miró indignada y perpleja, la habían rechazado..., ¡a ella!...

Inuyasha molesto y extrañado por haber rechazado a semejante mujer, avanzó por el largo pasillo, mejor aclarar las cosas con Kagome, a él le gustaba y se lo iba a decir, a lo mejor ella no sentía nada por él, aunque en ese beso sintió tanta ternura y ¿amor?, suspiró, ya vería que hacer...

Una vez situado delante de su puerta, abrió despacio para no hacer ruido por si kagome estaba dormida, ¡feh!, ¿desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por esa chiquilla?, solo le gustaba, no podía estar enamoradono, ¿verdad?. Se estaba contradiciendo, estaba muy confundido, ¿la quería para una relación seria o no?, tenía que aclarar eso antes de hablar con kagome, ella era la típica soñadora con sus historias de amor y no quería hacerla sufrir.

La sala se encontraba en penumbras, solo se escuchaban unos sollozos, ¿sollozos?, confuso, echó un rápido vistazo por todo el salón encontrándose con una silueta en un rincón acurrucada.

- ¿kagome? - preguntó caminando hacia ella, la pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el suelo con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas flexionadas y el rostro escondido en ellas, su cabello azabache estaba alborotado y con mechones cayéndoles por delante del rostro, preocupado, se agachó de cuclillas y puso una mano en su hombro - kagome... - susurró al sentirla temblar e hipar - ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó con el corazón en un puño al verla así, pero la chica no contestaba, solo sollozaba sin siquiera mirarlo, Inuyasha le levantó el rostro cuidadosamente y pudo apreciar sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos enrojecidos acompañados de cristalinas lágrimas - cuéntame... - le dijo con una infinita ternura que le sorprendió.

Kagome no aguantó el impulso y lo abrazó haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer, quedaron acostados en el piso, Kagome encima de Inuyasha sin soltarlo y éste debajo sonrojado, pero los dos no dijeron nada, no pensaron nada, solo sintieron que tenían que estar así...

Inuyasha después de unos minutos, la hizo levantar lentamente y luego la cogió estilo nupcial llevándola al sofá, la sentó encima de él y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos - ya me contarás, por ahora solo quiero reconfortarte... - Kagome intensificó el llanto aferrándose fuertemente a él, sentía tanto dolor y vacío, pero con Inuyasha dandole apoyo ya no se sentía sola, se acurrucó en su pecho y lloró desahogándose.

Inuyasha la obsevó con tristeza, nunca la había visto así, ¿dónde estaba su dulce sonrisa o su ceño fruncido?, quiso pensar que era fácil consolar, pero intentarlo con kagome era tan difícil, casi tenía ganas de llorar él al verla así, su llanto era tan desgarrador..., no le gustaba verla llorar, no a ella...

Pasaron la noche abrazados y reconfortándose mutuamente, Inuyasha le ofreció apoyo y comprensión, pronto les venció el sueño y se quedaron dormidos en el pequeño sofá en medio de la oscuridad y del silencio de la noche.

* * *

Holaa!!, ya estoy aquí de nuevo (bueno tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo n.nu), ya hice ese dichoso examen!!, me salió más o menos, espero aprobarlo jeje (cruzaré dedos).

Una vez más agradeceros a todos, y estoy super sorprendida, he tenido 10 reviews en el último capi, waoooo, no puedo creerlo, ¡¡gracias!! puede que sea pesada, pero me animaís a continuar e intentar mejorar:

**XtinaOdss** (hola me alegro que te haya gustado, a ver que tal este...), **Pelirroja 16** (hola!!, bienvenida a mi fic jeje), **ampis** (yo también soy muy fanatica a Inu, es tan mono jejej), **Inujocelyn** ( gracias por estar en todos los capis de mis 2 fics -), **Chabe** (espero que este capi te guste como los demás), **fernandaIK26** (yo también le hubiera dado unas cuantas...), **peko-chan** (gracias por lo del examen, la verdad que necesitaba suerte... jejej y el manga si me lo estoy leyendo, y el capi de esta semana me impactó, no te comento que pasó por si no lo has leído, leélo xq te quedarás... O.o), **InukilluaInuzuka** (no pasa nada, gracias por vovler a comentar en mi fic jeje y lo de shippo, la verdad yo tampoco lo había pensado mucho pero un día dije uy mira que casualidad, ayame y él son pelirriojos con ojos verdes, y walá!, los puse como madre e hijo), **lieli **(gracias a ti también por estar en mis fics y en todos los capis -), **Karien-sama** (bienvenida otra vez jeje, me encantó la frase_ I hate barro_, jeje me reí con ella). Bueno, gracias por vuestros reviews, son mi sueldo, mis vitamínas, el agua que me hidrata (bueno esto no quedó muy bien...) en fin, que muchisisisisismas gracias, y a todos los que leen y no dejan review también jeje.


	6. Adios Yuca

**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece...**

* * *

&

Kagome sin abrir los ojos, se acurrucó un poco más a la "almohada" calentita que tenía a su lado, era cierto que estaba bastante dura, pero se sentía bien, los rayos del sol volvieron a molestarla y tuvo que entreabrir los ojos, cuando se acostumbró a la claridad, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, ¿qué hacía en el salón?, entonces recordó y volvió a sentir ese dolor en el pecho. Su amiga de la infancia, aquella a la que le había contado sus secretos, sus sueños, ahora había dejado este mundo por un accidente automovilístico, ¡no era justo!, a penas tenía 24 años..., tenía una vida por delante..., sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse pero no le dio tiempo de dejar escapar las lágrimas, ya que cuando volteó la vista hacia su "almohada", se percató de que era un hombre el que estaba a su lado abrazando su ¡CINTURA!.

Dio un pequeño grito apuntándolo con el dedo, era...era Inuyasha..., ¿qué hacía ahí?, o mejor dicho, ¿qué habían hecho ahí?. Escuchó una protesta salir de la boca del chico a la vez que éste abria sus ojos iluminándola con esas orbes doradas que la volvían loca.

- buenos días - dijo él tan tranquilo incorporándose.

- ¿buenos días?, ¿qué haces aquí conmigo? - calló un segundo y después se tocó el cuerpo alterada - ¿no habrás abusado de mí, verdad? - dijo y después suspiró aliviada al ver que los dos tenían ropa.

- no abusaría de ti, no tienes pechos - dijo burlón, Kagome le dio una mirada que si mataran, él ya estaría en el suelo gimiendo de dolores imposibles - oh vamos kagome, no te pongas así, existen los calcetines - dijo con una sonrisa altanera, Kagome tembló de rabia y se abalanzó sobre él.

- serás insensible, encima que estoy en unos momentos malos me dices esas cosas, ya encontraré a un chico que no se fije en la delantera como babosos como tu - le gritó poniendole un cojín en la cara - a ver si pierdes oxígeno y hace que tus neuronas vuelvan a funcionar, bruto - murmuró entredientes apretando con las dos manos al pobre cojín.

- Kagome, solo...era...una...broma - dijo como pudo con el cojín presionándole la cara - me estoy asfixiando - y dicho esto, cogió sorpresivamente las muñecas de la chica y en un rápido movimiento la puso debajo de su cuerpo haciendo que el cojín rodara hasta caer al suelo.

- perdóname ¿sí? - musitó mirandola intensamente provocando el sonrojo de la chica - ahora explícame porqué estabas así anoche - dijo serio, Kagome parpadeó sin comprender y luego recordó que Inuyasha la consoló.

- me..me llamaron comunicándome de que una...amiga mía...de la infancia...fa...falleció y...eramos muy unidas, me afectó muchisímo - dijo con el rostro triste, Inuyasha con el semblante serio se acercó a su rostro sin dejar en ningún momento de sujetar las muñecas de la chica, y rozó con la naríz la de ella repetidas veces - lo lamento mucho, si quieres te acompaño al funeral - Kagome que había cerrado los ojos por la sencilla y deliciosa caricia en su naríz, abrió los ojos y le sonrió agradecida poco después - quiero apoyarte, no quiero verte como te ví anoche, fue una situación horrorosa...

- Inuyasha... - por un momento se olvidó de lo que hubo a su alrededor, de que llegaría tarde al trabajo, de que estaban en una situación compremetedora, solo existían las palabras pronunciadas por ese pedazo de hombre que aprisionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella - muchas gracias - murmuró abrazándolo, Inuyasha soltó sus muñecas para que le abrazara mejor y se quedaron así bastante rato, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, escuchando la lenta respiración que unía sus alientos.

- es lo menos que puedo hacer por tí - susurró rozando sus labios lentamente provocando un agradable cosquilleo a Kagome. La chica respiró el aroma masculino y se relajó en sus brazos - ahora no es el momento, pero ya te lo diré cuando pase el funeral de tu amiga - dijo separándose y quedando sentado.

- ¿qué quieres decirme? - preguntó curiosa sentandose al igual que él.

- ya lo sabrás...

- Inuyasha...- la chica le miró cabizbaja - me iré unos días para estar con la familia y mis antiguas amigas, a pesar de que todas nos desvíamos en caminos diferentes, eramos muy unidas - sintió un escozor en los ojos, no podía creer que ya no estaba, que ya no la llamaría al final del mes para echarle la bronca por no haberla llamado y lo peor de todo, es que se iba a casar dentro de dos meses con su mejor amigo Houyo, el chico que se le declaró en la adolescencia - yo la quería mucho - dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, Inuyasha que ya se había percatado de que iba a ponerse a llorar, solo pudo abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara, pero no sola, sino junto a él...

- te entiendo... - dijo el chico olienndo el dulce aroma de Kagome - te voy a acompañar y a apoyar, no vas a estar sola.

- gracias Inuyasha..., pero es el el pueblo donde vivía yo antes, está muy lejos y no sé, tu tienes trabajo y... Miroku seguro que va, no te molestes...

- ¿no quieres que vaya? - musitó dolido.

- no es eso, es que no quiero molest... - Inuyasha la calló posando el dedo índice en sus labios.

- tu nunca me vas a molestar, ¿me oyes?, yo quiero estar contigo en estos momentos que son duros y no me lo vas a impedir - dijo decidido, Kagome asintió agradecida y acarició su mejilla.

-¿qué haría yo sin ti? - dijo con ternura. Inuyasha sonrió y acercó su rostro peligrosamente.

- muchas cosas no podrías hacer - dijo pícaro mientras bajaba su mirada hacia su boca, en un acto involuntario, se lamió los labios resecos y volvió a subir la mirada hasta esos ojos chocolates que le miraban expectantes.

- voy a avisar al trabajo y después a Miroku - comunicó la pelinegra poniendose en pie, el ojidorado la imitó y la paró sujetándo una de sus muñecas.

- yo iré preparando una pequeña maleta para los dos, tranquila - Kagome asintió y cogió el teléfono viendo de reojo a Inuyasha avanzando hacia el pasillo. Entonces cayó en que si Inuyasha hacía su maleta, tendría que coger su ropa, que quería decir también la interior, con un gritito se apresuró a su habitación para explicarle que ya se encargaría ella personalmente.

/ / / / / /

Se encontraban sentados en el avión, Kagome por el lado de la ventanilla contemplaba el paisaje desganada, todavía no se le hacía la idea de que Yuca no estuviera con ella, parecía que era solo una pesadilla y que cuando despertara podría llamarla y hablar con ella, observó las nubes que traspasaba el avión y recordó...:

_La chica de cabello corto azabache se encontraba tirada en el cesped contemplando las nubes, su amiga de mismo color de cabello pero más largo, hacía lo mismo._

_- mira Kag, esa parece un conejo, ¡qué bonito!._

_- a mi me parece un ratón... - las dos se miraron y echaron a reir._

_- Kag dime una cosa - dijo Yuca poniendose a un costado y apoyándose en un codo - ¿a ti te gusta Houyo?, pero dime la verdad, que yo no se lo cuento a nadie ¿eh? - dijo mirándola acusadoramente._

_- ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, lo quiero como amigo, ni siquiera me atrae un poquito - se colocó como ella - ¿por qué siempre insistes tanto?, ahora es mi turno de decir que puedes confiar en mí._

_Yuca se sonrojó y suspirando sin elección, se lo contó - me gusta Houyo, Kag. Por eso siempre insisto en preguntar, porque si te gustara a ti, yo intentaría olvidarlo._

_- Yuca..., yo...no lo sabía..._

_- no pasa nada, debo confesar que me alegra saber que no te guste, pero no sirve de mucho - agachó la cabeza - a él le seguiras gustando... - Kagome se sintió mal por su amiga, ahora entendía las sonrisas forzadas y las miradas tristes cuando Houyo venía y se sentaba con ella en vez de que con Yuca..._

_- te ayudaré a conquistarlo, con ese cuerpo que tienes y lo buena persona que eres, lo conquistarás sin dudar - dijo decidida, Yuca rió._

_- ¿de verdad me ayudarías? - preguntó esperanzada._

_- Por supuesto, pero con la condición de que en la boda, me tires el ramo a mí - dijo levantando el dedo índice con autoridad, las dos rieron y se abrazaron._

_- te tiraré mil ramos si hace falta - volvieron a reir cayendo las dos y rodando un poco por el césped - pobre de tu futuro mardio Kag, pesas mucho - musitó riendo a carcajadas por la cara que puso su amiga._

- kagome...

- Kagome...

La pelinegra despertó de sus pensamientos y giró la vista a la persona que le llamaba, era Inuyasha que la miraba preocupado.

- ¿te encuentras bien?.

- si, si, perdoname, solo recordaba momentos con...con Yuca - dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar, el ojidorado lo percibió y la atrajó a él acariciando sus cabellos.

- tranquila kagome, tranquila.

- ella quería a Houyo y ahora que lo consiguió e iba a casarse con él, le sucede esto, no es justo Inuyasha... - se lamentó aferrandose a él - ¡no es justo maldita sea! - casi todas las miradas del avión se centraron en ellos, pero a Inuyasha no le importaba, solo quería confortar a su Kagome... ¿su?, decididamente, esto le estaba afectando bastante...

Bajaron del avión y cogieron un taxi para ir a la casa de la mamá de kagome, en el trayecto estuvieron callados, al chico le dolía ver así a Kagome, ella siempre tenía su linda sonrisa o su fulminadora mirada cuando la molestaba, pero ahora..., estaba con la vista perdida, ausente, no era ella...

El taxi los dejó en la puerta e Inuyasha recogió las maletas del portabultos, Kagome caminó hasta la entrada de la casita que tenía enfrente y tocó a la puerta, le abrió una mujer absolutamente igual a Kagome, excepto en el cabello, ya que la mujer que se conservaba bien, lo llevaba corto y era ondulado. Las vio mirarse en silencio sin relizar ningún movimiento, hasta que la mujer abrió los brazos que fueron recibidos por una llorosa Kagome.

- ¡mamá! - gritó abrazándola - dime que no es verdad, por favor - la madre la miró entristecida - lo siento - murmuró. Inuyasha se acercó un poco incómodo por la situación y la madre con un ademán, le dijo que entrara, él lo hizo y dejó las maletas en el suelo de la entrada.

Kagome deshizo el abrazó y limpiándose las lágrimas los presentó - mamá, este es Inuyasha - dijo todavía hipando.

- mucho gusto señora - dijo dandole la mano.

- llamame Sonomi, señora me hace sentir vieja - soltó una pequeña risita encantadora y los hizo ir al salón, los chicos se sentaron en un trisillo y Sonomi en una butaca blanca situada al frente. Inuyasha cuando había entrado pudo apreciar una casa pequeña pero acojedora, no excesivamente cargada, estaba sencilla y con un aire fresco.

- mami, Miroku vendrá en el próximo vuelo, ¿Sota llegó bien verdad?, le dije que me llamara y no lo hizo.

- vino muy cansado y se quedó dormidito enseguida. Por ciero, me dijo que se lo pasó muy bien y que te habías echo un novio - comentó contenta, los jóvenes se sonrojaron.

- no mamá, Inuyasha no es... - pero el chico la interrumpió.

- ese Sota es un pillo, se me adelantó - la madre de Kagome sonrió y la pelinegra solo pudo abrir la boca sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- tienes un novio muy apuesto y educado, veo que la espera mereció la pena... - Kagome la miró desolada e Inuyasha parpadeó confundido.

- mamá, ¿cuando es el funeral? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

- mañana por la mañana hija, ya verás a tus amigos, se alegraran de verte.

- dudo que algo les alegre en estos momentos - murmuró.

- por cierto, ¿dónde van a dormir?, aquí en casa supongo, ¿no?.

- eso era lo que estaba pensando, pero no hay sitio para Inuyasha, no cabe en estos sillones - dijo Kagome, la madre lo meditó unos segundos.

- que duerma contigo - dijo tan calmada, los dos chicos abrieron los ojos sin creerlo, ¿Sonomi acababa de decir que durmieran juntos?, un chico y una chica en un cuarto solos...

- pero mamá, ¿te das cuenta de la situación? - repuso Kagome.

- hija, sois mayorcitos para saber lo que haceís, además de que sois novios, no veo el problema - Kagome fulminó con la mirada a Inuyasha, por culpa de decir que eran novios, mira lo que había pasado, el muy sinvergüenza solo le sonrió con sorna.

- pero mi cama es muy estrecha - se excusó la chica.

- dormireís en la mía que es matrimonial - _quiero nietos pronto_, pensó Sonomi observando a la pareja.

- ¿y por qué no duermo yo contigo o Sota y así queda una cama libre?.

- Kagome ¿por qué te complicas tanto?, tu madre no se opone y tu y yo somos responsables, no pasará nada, además de que tu hermano Miroku tendrá que venir a quedarse a dormir también - contestó Inuyasha triunfal sin inmutarse de la mirada asesina que le echaba la pelinegra.

- pues iré a prepararos la habitación - dijo sonriente Sonomi desapareciendo por la puerta.

- me cae bien tu madre...

- ¿por qué le dijiste que eramos novios? - preguntó enfadada.

- no quería que Sota quedara como mentiroso - contestó como si fuera obvio, Kagome sin saber porqué, se desilusionó con la respuesta.

- pues por tu "corazón tan grande", ahora tendremos que dormir juntos - dijo poniéndose de pié y cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

- me alegro que estes mejor - musitó éste - y en cuanto a lo de dormir juntos - dijo acercándose lentamente - no tengo ningún problema, ¿y tú? - Kagome retrocedía balbuceando cosas sin sentido, cuando el ojidorado la acorraló para robarle un beso, apareció Sonomi.

- ¿he interrumpido?.

- ¡no! - se adelantó a decir una nerviosa Kagome, Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado y se separó.

- ya está la habitación preparada, duchense por turnos mientras yo hago la cena - los chicos asintieron - kagome, quedate conmigo para que me ayudes y así Inuyasha se ducha tranquilo.

- Señ...Sonomi ¿dondé está el baño? - preguntó el ojidorado, la mujer con un gesto con la cabeza, indicó a su hija que se lo enseñara, Kagome suspirando, le dijo que la siguiera.

Subieron a la segunda planta y Kagome le enseñó los dormitorios hasta llegar al baño.

- ya llegamos, en el mueble de la izquierda encontrarás las toallas - indicó antes de dar media vuelta para irse, pero Inuyasha la retuvo con la mano y la entró acorralándola en la pared.

- perdoname por lo de decir que eramos novios - susurró a milímetros de sus labios provocando miles de sensaciones a la chica, pero no podía pensar ahora en besar a Inuyasha y confesarle su amor, no ahora por respeto a su amiga, la quiso demasiado.

- por favor, aléjate...

- no Kagome.

- ¡he perdido a mi amiga!, ¡dejame ya! - dijo empujándolo con los ojos empañados, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la situación y agachó la cabeza quedando cubierto sus maravillos ojos por su flequillo.

- discúlpame..., tienes toda la razón, pero yo solo quería pedirte perdón, nada más - y besarla hasta cansarse... pero eso no se lo iba a decir y menos en estos momentos que estaba viviendo. Kagome asintió y se fue corriendo del baño, el ojidorado suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo y cerró la puerta para ducharse, cuando pasara todo esto, hablaría con ella...

/ / / / / /

- Mamá no quiero dormir con Inuyasha, que lo haga Miroku, yo dormiré con Sota, estuve estos días durmiendo apretujada con él, asi que no hay problema.

- pero hija...

- he dicho que no, mamá - la interrumpió - tu no sabes como me siento por lo de Yuca, prefiero separarme estos días de Inuyasha, si estoy con él me pierdo y después me siento mal porque parece que no he guardado respeto por mi amiga. Es complicado de entender...

- esta bien, te entiendo - dijo Sonomi cortando las zanahorias apenada, tenía razón. Inuyasha desde la escalera lo escuchó y volvió a subir sin decir nada, aunque le dolía la actitud de Kagome, lo entendía, había perdido una amiga, no era momento de estar "coqueteando" (para llamarlo de alguna manera) con un chico. Sería egoísta.

¡Jo!, él quería dormir con Kagome y senir su cáido y diminuto cuerpo junto al de él, meneó la cabez para sacrse esos pensamientos y se quedó recostado en la pared, pensativo.

La cena fue tensa pero cortés, poco después llegó un Miroku cansado, que tuvo que dormir con Inuyasha, por supuesto, se pusieron una "barrera" de cojines, por si las moscas. Kagome durmió en la cama vacía de Sota, ya que éste se había quedado a dormir en casa de un amigo y pensó que cuando pasaran unos días hablaría con Inuyasha, ella quería saber si eran más que amigos...

/ / / / / / / /

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron y se prepararon para el entierro, Kagome con un sencillo vestido negro y el cabello cogido en una coleta hacia un lado, permaneció callada hasta que llegaron al cementerio.

Allí, Kagome se despidió de su amiga tirando una rosa al ataúd que estaban enterrando tras las palabras mencionadas por el cura.

- adios Yuca...

Deseó en silencio que su alma descansara en paz, y abrazó a sus antiguas amigas apoyándose mutuamente sin dejar de llorar, era tan doloroso. Después del funeral, solo se quedaron la familia y las amigas más cercanas, Inuyasha se apartó para dejarle privacidad, pero entonces vio como un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se acercaba a la pelinegra.

- Kagome, ¿eres tu? - la chica volteó y cuando lo vio, lo abrazó.

- Houyo..., ¡cuánto lo siento! - dijo separándose de él, el chico asintió y le acarició la mejilla sin percatarse de una mirada asesina que vigilaba sus movimientos desde atrás.

- me alegro que hayas venido, a ella también le hubiera gustado... - murmuró observando la tumba adornada con flores.

- Houyo..., cualquier cosa que necesites, por favor dímelo, estoy contigo - musitó sujetándole las manos, el castaño sonrió tristemente.

- lo sé. Bueno...y ¿qué tal tu vida?, ¿dónde estas ahora?, Yuca.. - su rostro se ensombreció - me dijo que vivías con tu hermano y otro chico.

- sí, mi hermano esta allá - dijo señalándo a un Miroku que abrazaba a una de las amigas de Kagome para "consolarla".

- ya le saludé...

- y el otro chico es Inuyasha, ven que te lo presento - dijo cogiendole de la mano y guiandole hacia un celoso ojidorado.

- Inuyasha, este es Houyo... - el ojidorado lo saludó con desgana y enseguida agarró a Kagome por la cintura posesivamente como si estuviera marcando su territorio.

- ¿estás mejor? - preguntó mirando intensamente a Kagome que asintió sonrojada. Houyo carraspeó haciendo que la pelinegra se separara ruborizada.

- bueno Kagome, me voy, ha sido un placer volver a verte, aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias - la chica asintió y lo abrazó, cuando se separaron, le besó la mejilla y se despidió.

Una vez solos, Inuyasha la llevó a un sitio apartado, se veía un poco molesto, pudo percibir la chica de ojos chcolate.

- ¿te gusta ese tipo?.

- no, ¿cómo va a gustarme? - lo miró frunciendo el ceño - era el prometido de una de mis mejores amigas que ahora ha fallecido - gritó con el rostro enojado - ten un poco de respeto al menos.

- pues no te abraces tanto a él - dijo con un deje celoso.

- Inuyasha... - se quedó sorprendida de que estuviera celoso, la verdad que eso le alegraba pero en estas circunstancias no era lo más... - hacia mucho que no nos veíamos y a parte, ¡le estaba dando el pésame! - Inuyasha bufó molesto mientras se iba caminando hacia Miroku, que los esperaba apoyado el el capó del coche.

- vamonos ya, anda.

- no, si encima el enfadado tiene que ser él - murmuró entredientes siguiéndolo.

/ / / / / /

Habían pasado dos días y Kagome ya se encontraba más tranquila, estaban Sota, Miroku, Inuyasha y ella, en el salón.

- mañana volvemos a casa.

- si, me van a echar una bronca en el trabajo - rió el ojidorado junto a Miroku que decía que a él tamién.

- lo siento, todo es culpa mía - musitó apenada acurrucndose en el sofá.

- tu no tienes la culpa, fuimos nosotros los que decidimos acompañarte – repuso Inuyasha atrayéndola a él. Miroku y Sota intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿quieren qué os dejemos solos? - preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida el ojiceleste, Kagome le tiró un cojín a la cara avergonzada y Sota estalló en carcajadas junto a Inuyasha, Miroku indignado, lanzó los otros cojines que adornaban los sillones, a los chicos que se atrevieron a burlarse de él. Y así empezó la pelea de cojines, pronto Sota fue a por provisiones (almohadas de los dormitorios).

Miroku intentaba dar a un Sota que esquivaba los atacaques saltando de sillón a sillón, e Inuyasha corría tras Kagome que iba por toda la sala riendo sin parar.

- te atraparé gatita.

- eres demasiado lento para mí - dijo con superioridad mientras salía del salón llendo directa a su habitación, Inuyasha con una almohada en una mano y un cojín en la otra, subió las escleras rápidamente y entró en el cuarto de Kagome, ésta que había parado a coger aire, se sobresaltó al ver a Inuyasha en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal - te atrapé... - murmuró antes de abalanzarce sobre ella, los dos cayeron en la cama, quedando Kagome debajo de Inuyasha. Rieron.

- no tienes escapatoria gatita mía... - susurró antes de atrapar sus labios soltándo los cojines para acariciar los antebrazos de la chica que ahora rodeaban su cuello. Kagome sintió mariposas en el estómago y se dejó llevar por el maravilloso beso que poc a poco cogía más profundidad y pasión, se tuvieron que se parar por la falta de aire e Inuyasha aprovechó para hablar de un tema que tenía en la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- kagome..., la primera vez no me atreví decírtelo, la segunda no pude por lo de u amiga - la chica bajo la cabeza asintiendo - pero ahora... - dijo alzándole el ostro con dos dedos en su barbilla -te lo podré decir.

- dime, Inu... - ese suductor susurró que salió de la deliciosa boca de la chica, lo dejó anonadado, tragó saliva e intentó pensar en lo que iba a decirle y no, en besarla y poseerla.

- Kagome, ¿quieres ser mi novia?...

* * *

Hola, en 1º lugar, lo siento si os decepcioné, pero tuve que borrar cositas, xq no fui capaz de hacer daño a Sota, me recuerda a mi hermanito de la misma edad... asi que opté por una amiga de Kag (no es Yumi, Eric ni Ayumi, creo que se llaman así..., es otra que inventé recordando a la chica demonio de los cabellos, se acuerdan?) , de todas maneras, la pérdida de una amiga duele mucho también, pero repito, si no os gustó diganmelo que reedito el capi ... Por ciero, no actualizaré hasta el viernes xq tengo que estudiar para un examen de historia de tres temas (T-T), uno de lengua y otro de economía (arrggg), asiq como comprenderán, estaré ocupada bastante tiempo jejeje, pero tranquilas que volveré!!.

Bueno pues, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews que siempre me alegran el día:

**Kariko-12, Pelirroja16, Karien-sama, Chabe, Inujocelyn, Xie hui shi, InukilluaInuzuka, peko-chan, fernandaIK26, Xtina Odss **y** lieli.** Muchas gracias por apoyarme.

(También a los que leen y no dejan reviews).


	7. si

**_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece_** (lean la nota d autora por fa)

* * *

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos incrédula, ¿acababa de escuchar que si quería ser su novia o era una mala jugada de su cerebro?, no era posible, él ya tenía una novia, esa tal Kikyo, ¿verdad...?, definitivamente, ¡esto debía de ser un sueño!. Disimuladamente, se pellizcó el brazo e hizo una mueca, eso había dolido.

Inuyasha observaba los cambios que se producían en el rostro de la chica, primero incredulidad, luego molestia (el cual le preocupó bastante) y por último, una felicidad que le resultó sencillamente encantadora.

- ¿te he molestado? - preguntó al recordar la mueca, la pelinegra negó y después de unos minutos asintió decidida -¿qué? - preguntó al verla asintiendo sonrojada.

- que sí...

- ¿qué si que?

- que si quiero...

- ¿que si quieres qué? - preguntó haciéndose el confundido, claro que ya sabía lo que decía la chica, pero le gustaría oírselo decir.

- ¡que quiero ser tu novia!, grandísimo tonto... - gritó enojada, ¿era tan difícil de entender?, por si no lo sabía, costaba mucho decirlo sin morirse de vergüenza...

Inuyasha pensó que era el día más feliz que había vivido hasta ahora, esa preciosa chica que tenía bajo sus brazos le había aceptado como novio, es cierto que no le hizo mucha gracia eso de tonto, pero así era la pelinegra..., y así se enamoró...

- me alegro... - murmuró antes de aproximarse a su rostro, quedaron pegados e Inuyasha aprovechó el nerviosismo de la chica por no mirarle a los ojos, y la besó. Fue un beso lento y pausado, sin prisas, solo para degustar el delicioso sabor del amor, Kagome entre suspiros, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y se dejó llevar. Sintió como Inuyasha profundizaba el beso y le pedía permiso con la punta de la lengua para que lo dejara pasar, ella le dio paso para seguir disfrutando del ojidorado. Inuyasha había besado mucho, pero nunca ninguno se llegó a comparar con este, parecía como si fuera un chico de 15 años besando por primera vez, que le gustaba besar a su novia, novia, que bonito sonaba con Kagome...

De pronto, empezaron a escucharse aplausos, la pareja giró el rostro hacia la puerta, y se encontró con toda la familia (Sonomi, Miroku, Souta y el Abuelo) aplaudiendo con una sonrisa, Kagome escondió la cabeza en el pecho del chico ruborizada, mientras que Inuyasha leve, muy levemente sonrojado, sonreía ante la reacción de su novia.

- me deben 10 euros - rió maliciosamente Miroku.

- todavía no se saben si esperan uno - replicó Souta.

- ¿no eran novios antes? - preguntó confusa Sonomi, la pareja silbó disimuladamente, el abuelo bajó corriendo las escaleras para buscar "amuletos" para el amor y la buena salud, y Souta se fue a jugar a los video juegos. Miroku supo que debía contestar él...

- digamos mamá, que ahora lo son oficialmente - la madre asintió y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, salió de la habitación, Miroku suspiró y luego caminó hacia la pareja que le miraban frunciendo el ceño.

- vaya vaya, no pierden el tiempo, ¿eh? - dijo levantando las cejas pícara mente. Inuyasha le sonrió con la típica sonrisa de "hombre" que lo dice todo y Kagome mantenía su ceño fruncido.

- Miroku, ¿para qué los trajiste?, ¡que vergüenza!, ¿qué pensará mamá de mi ahora? - preguntó horrorizada.

- tranquila hermanita, te sorprenderías de las cosas que dice mamá... - musitó antes de irse y cerrarle la puerta. La pareja se miró confundida y luego Inuyasha atrapó sus labios con una media sonrisa. Miroku cerró la puerta y meneó la cabeza recordando lo sucedido hace un rato:

_Se encontraban cuatro miembros de la familia en el salón hablando..._

_- ¿qué te apuestas Souta, a que ya se le estará declarando? - preguntó Miroku en el sillón._

_- ¡oh vamos!, eso ya se sabe, apostemos otra cosa - repuso Souta._

_- ¿por qué no, a cuando nacerán mis nietos? - propuso una calmada Sonomi, los hermanos se miraron espantados y parpadearon varias veces, ¿su linda y dulce madre había dicho eso?. Miroku carraspeó y se irguió en el pequeño sillón._

_- yo creo que esperaran hasta dentro de un año - dijo el pequeño._

_- yo creo que este año..._

_- mi nieta no hará nada hasta el matrimonio - repuso el abuelo que estaba mirando unas cajas, ¿a que adivinan lo que había en ellas?._

_- papá, no seas anticuado, eso ya no se usa... - contestó Sonomi volviendo a sorprender a sus hijos. Pero esto ya es increíble, pensó el pobre Miroku que aguantaba la risa._

_- entonces... - dijo cogiendo una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo - veamos, Souta dice que dentro de un año, el abuelo, que esperaran al matrimonio - dijo esto último reteniendo una carcajada - y yo, que este año, bien..._

_- ahora solo nos falta averiguar..._

_- yo les dejé solitos hace ya un buen rato, ¿por qué no espiamos un poquito? - dijo pícaro el chico de ojos celestes, los presentes asintieron sin dudar y avanzaron hasta la escalera, para empezar a subir en silencio..._

Miroku se sobó la barbilla con aire pensativo, ganó la apuesta, era genial en esos temas, sonrió y se fue a la terraza para llamar a su "Sanguito".

Al poco rato de que Miroku abandonara el dormitorio, la pareja bajó para estar con la familia y aprovechar, ya que mañana por la mañana se irían.

- Kagome hija, te llama Houyo – dijo su madre desde la entrada, la pelinegra cruzó el salón donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Souta jugando a los videojuegos, y se acercó a la puerta. Sonomi se despidió del joven de ojos verdes y se fue a la cocina.

- hola Houyo, ¿y esta visita? - dijo dulcemente, el chico se encogió de hombros.

- no sé, hacia mucho que no te veía y me apetecía hablar contigo, además, con todo lo que ha pasado por lo de Yuka y eso...

- ¡oh claro!, ven pasa - el joven entró tímidamente a la casa y de pronto se sintió observado, levantó la vista y se encontró con dos orbes doradas que lo vigilaban escrupulosamente. Tragó saliva.

- hola - Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la cabeza respondiendo al saludo y siguió jugando.

- pero siéntate Houyo - ofreció Kagome haciéndole un hueco - y cuéntame, ¿en que trabajas? - el chico sonrió más relajado sentándose.

- pues soy profesor.

- mira, como yo - dijo con una sonrisa Kagome - aunque yo soy de educación infantil, ¿y tú? - Inuyasha no dejaba de observar de reojo a Houyo, y hacia que el pobre chico se sintiera intimidado, lo mejor sería irse, pensó.

- pues, de matemáticas en un colegio de primaria.

- ¿y te va bien las cosas... - calló, claro que no iban bien, había perdido a su prometida - lo...lo siento Houyo, perdón, yo... - Houyo apoyó inconscientemente una mano en la rodilla de la chica, haciendo que Inuyasha se molestara.

- tranquila, no pasa nada, de verdad, yo... yo lo superaré como intentaremos todos.

- Kagome - dijo con seriedad Inuyasha, la chica volteó hacia él y lo vio señalar con la mirada a su rodilla, la pelinegra bajó la vista y se encontró con la mano de Houyo, que al darse cuenta, la apartó inmediatamente.

- ¡oh!, disculpame Kagome, yo no me había dado cuenta - se disculpó el chico nervioso por la espeluznante mirada del ojidorado.

- no pasa nada, de verdad...

- será mejor que me vaya...creo que tengo cosas que hacer, ya nos veremos Kagome, avísame cuando vayas a volver - musitó llendose lo más rápido posible, al salir fuera, se quito un peso de encima, como asustaba ese hombre, y eso que solo fue con la mirada, pensó el chico montando en su bicicleta.

Kagome fulminó con la mirada a su novio – lo asustaste, se le pudo ver en el rostro – Inuyasha se levantó con los brazos cruzados.

- yo no le dije nada...

- pero con esas miradas que das, no me extraña que se asustara...

- mejor, te tocó sin permiso, no tiene ningún derecho a tocarte - dijo acercándose despacio hacia Kagome, como si fuera su presa.

- ¡oh vamos!, no fue nada, eres tan posesivo, ya sé lo que me espera en el futuro - musitó molesta mientras se giraba para irse, pero Inuyasha la volteó, dejándola pegada a su rostro, sus narices rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban uno con otro.

- no soy posesivo...

- por supuest... - pero Inuyasha la calló con un beso, Kagome protestó, no era justo que siempre la callara besándola, por perdía las fuerzas y sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Inuyasha acarició su cintura y profundizó el beso.

- por favor, vayan a la habitación, que hay niños pequeños - repuso Miroku haciéndose el disgustado tapando los ojos a Souta que intentaba ver la pantalla de la televisión.

- ¡feh!, calla que tu eres el primero que hace cosas indebidas sin ninguna vergüenza - replicó el ojidorado con Kagome todavía entre sus brazos.

- me ofendes amigo - dijo con una cara de perrito desvalido. Kagome soltó una linda carcajada que contagió a Inuyasha y a Souta.

- ¿y tu tienes novia hermanito? - preguntó el pequeño fingiendo estar incrédulo, la pareja volvió a reír mientras Miroku bufaba molesto.

Le gustaba ver a su familia así, intentaría visitarlos más a menudo para vivir más mmentos así, aunque parecían insignificantes, se echaban en falta cuando se estaba lejos de ellos, pensaba Kagome. Los quería a todos, sobretodo a cierto chico que la tenía estrechada entre sus musculosos brazos.

& & & &

- por fin en casa... - dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta.

- ¡feh!, me pido ahora la televisión.

- tu siempre así de vago...

- ¡keh!, repite eso tonta.

- ¿tonta?, ¿quién te has creído para hablarme así? - preguntó enojada dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo.

- tu novio - susurró atrayéndola y besándola con pasión, Kagome intentó resistirse, pero era imposible y entonces acabó rodeándolo con los brazos y profundizando esta vez ella. Miroku tosió un poco para que le tomaran en cuenta, pero nada...

Volvió a carraspear y nada...

- mejor voy a visitar a mi Sango para cumplir el deseo de mi madre.

Flash back

_- os voy a echar de menos..._

_- y yo a ti hija - respondió Sonomi abrazando a Kagome - llamame en cuanto te enteres del embarazo - susurró, provocando el sonrojo a su hija._

_- mamá... _

_Inuyasha se despidió del abuelo que lo miraba serio - respetala - dijo antes de sonreirle e irse acompañado de Souta, que ya se había despedido._

_- quiero que traigas a tu novia un día para conocerla - dijo Sonomi a Miroku._

_- yo la traigo en cuanto pueda mamá, creo que es la mujer de mi vida - decía mientras se imaginaba acariciando el trasero de Sango vestida de novia, a Sango embarazada, a Sanngo rodeada de minis Miroku, suspiró con ilusión, eso si que era vida..._

_- más te vale que sea pronto, deseo conocerla..._

Fin flash back

- me voy parejita, no creo que venga a dormir ya que estaréis ocupados - dijo Miroku, pero ni Inuyasha que corría detrás de Kagome para cogerla, ni la pelinegra que esquivaba al ojidorado con todo lo que pillaba les hizo caso, resignado, se marchó a casa de su novia.

Kagome corrió, pero tropezó con una de las maletas del viaje y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto al caer al suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos la cogieron salvándola del golpe.

- gracias Inu...

- ¿Inu?, no esta mal viniendo de tus labios - dijo con voz ronca - pero... - apretó la estrecha cintura de la chica a pegándola más a él - me gustaría más besarlos, ¿me darías permiso? - preguntó dándoles un ligero roce perturbando a la chica.

- Inu... - susurró poniéndole las manos en el rostro - te quiero tanto - te amo..., pensó. Inuyasha la miró con ternura y acercó lentamente el rostro.

- y yo a ti gatita - dijo besándola por fin.

Se besaron con una ternura y pasión a la vez, que no se podía describir con palabras las sensaciones que sentían, Inuyasha cogió estilo nupcial a Kagome y la llevó hasta el sofá más cercano posándola suavemente y colocando él encima sin apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastarla.

Kagome acarició la espalda del chico mientras seguía besándolo con igual ímpetu que él, Inuyasha jadeo cuando acarició el muslo de la chica, _que suerte que llevaba falda hoy_, pensó.

Kagome subió sus brazos hasta la cabeza del chico y pasó delicadamente sus manos por las hebras negras como la noche del ojidorado, Inuyasha sonrió y contorneó con sus manos la silueta de la chica - eres hermosa - manifestó besando ahora su cuello, Kagome suspiraba con cada caricia o roce que el chico le daba, pero dbía advertirle primero que era... ¡oh!, las manos de Inuyasha se adentraron por debajo de la camisa de la muy avergonzada chica. El ojidorado volvió a besarla en la boca con pasión mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa a la joven, pero entonces...

Din Don (sonido del timbre xD)

Inuyasha maldijo en voz baja y levantándose con desgana, se dirigió a la puerta, Kagome que respiraba agitadamente, se colocó la camisa bien y se arregló con las manos el cabello.

El ojidorado que seguía con sus maldiciones, abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendido al ver la persona de la puerta, ¿qué hacia allí a esas horas?. Kagome avanzó hasta la entrada y vio a Inuyasha parado en el umbral, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta y se encontró con una sonrisa cínica que cambió rápidamente al verla.

- ¿Kikyo?.

* * *

Hola!!, se que esta muy corto y a penas dice nada, pero esq me entró un virus y mi padre me formateó el pc, y yo creía que las historias las tenía en un cd guardadas, pero no..., asi que se me borraron y tuve que escribir esto ahora rápido e improvisar xq os prometí que traería un capi el viernes. Ya intentaré escribir los otros capis esta semana, pero las proximas 2 semanas voy a estar llenas de examenes asi que perdonenme pero tardaré un poquito en actualizar.

Gracias a : **Pelirroja16**, **ampis**, **Inukillua Inuzuka**, **Kariko-12**, **XtinaOdss**, **lieli**, **peko-chan**,** fernandaIK26** y **elizita -kag-lu**. Y a los que leen y no dejan reviews.

Gracias por vuestros reviews y espero no decepcionaros con este capi pero entre examenes, lo del pc y problemas personales, vamos estoy estresada jejej, asi que perdonen y que tengan un buen fin de semana. Besitos.


	8. si quiero

** N/T -- Pelirroja16**, siento no haber aclarado tu duda en el capi 7 , pero era tarde tenía sueño estaba estresada y colgué el capi sin revisarlo ni nada, estaba muy cansada y se me olvidó contestarte, te doy mis m,as sinceras disculpas. Lo de los calcetines es, que como kag tiene poco pecho en esta historia, Inu le dice que se ponga calcetines en el sujetador para que parezca que tiene pecho, es solo eso jeje xau.

Bueno, adelante con la historia...

- ¿Kikyo?.

Inuyasha volteó hacia Kagome al igual que la mirada de Kikyo. Las dos pelinegras cruzaron miradas, una inquieta y la otra con desprecio (adivinen cual es cual xD). Inuyasha quiso decir algo para quitar tensión en el ambiente, pero se le adelantó Kagome.

- Buenas tardes Kikyo - se dirigió a su novio - estoy en la habitación terminando unas cosas del trabajo, os dejo solos - dijo antes de cruzar el pasillo, el ojidorado intentó hablarle para decirle que se quedara, pero Kikyo le interrumpió.

- Inuyasha, fui a visitarte un par de veces, uno de tus vecinos me dijo que te fuiste de viaje, ¿a dónde? - preguntó con voz melosa acercándose demasiado a él.

- cosas personales.

- oh... - musitó con decepción - antes me lo contabas todo, todo... - recalcó acercándose a sus labios (arrggg) - te he echado de menos - susurró a escasos milímetros de la boca del chico, pero Inuyasha retrocedió unos pasos haciendo que Kikyo perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

- te pido por favor, que no vuelvas a intentarlo - dijo serio.

- ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó enfadada - antes ibas todo el rato detrás de mí, desde que la niñata esa vive contigo y Miroku estas extraño.

- no vuelvas a insultar a Kagome, ahora ella es mi novia, así que no vuelvas por esta casa a no ser que sea para amistad y nada más - Kikyo que estaba anonadada por aquellas palabras, lo miró con recelo, esa estúpida niñata se había entrometido, lo sabía, desde que la vio en aquella cafetería con su Inuyasha.

- esta bien, como quieras - se giró hacia la salida pero antes se detuvo - cuando te canses de niñatas ven a mí, supongo que todavía recuerdas nuestras noches salvajes - dijo seductora antes de cerrar la puerta, esa tal Kagome se las pagaría. Inuyasha suspiró, ¿cómo pudo estar tan ciego cuando estuvo con esa mujer?, se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta el dormitorio de Kagome, debía hablar con ella, se veía "levemente" molesta.

Kagome se encontraba en el escritorio releyendo una de sus novelas románticas con la mandíbula tensa, ¿por qué tuvo que venir esa Kikyo?, y encima le miró con una cara, e Inuyasha ni dijo nada, ¡ja!, seguro que seguía abobado por la mujer esa, era muy bella pero...

Suspiró, ¿y si todavía amaba a Kikyo?, no..., no lo podía ser, ¿y si le había pedido que fuera su novia porque le recordaba a Kikyo?, no Kagome, deja de pensar tonterías, Kikyo le había besado y no esta con ella, así que no te preocupes Kagome, se decía pasando las hojas del libro sin mirarlas.

Inuyasha entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido y vio a Kagome de espaldas sentada en su escritorio. Con una sonrisa felina, se acercó hacia su presa, se inclinó hasta estar al lado del cuello de la chica y le empezó a dar pequeños besos, Kagome se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente con la mano en el pecho.

- ¡me asustaste Inuyasha! - se quejó la chica enojada, Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó más.

- enfadada estas tan linda gatita - susurró en su oído, la chica cerró los ojos estremecida. El ojidorado acarició su sonrojada mejilla con los labios, entonces se percató de la novela de Kagome y separándose de la chica, cogió el libro para ojear la pagina en la que estaba.

Kagome al no sentir el cálido aliento del chico, abrió los ojos y le vio con el ceño arrugado de concentración, estaba leyendo su novela, ¡que vergüenza!, pensará que era una tonta soñadora...

Inuyasha leía las líneas sin creerlo, ¿su Kagome leía esas cosas?, waoo, eso nunca lo había probado, interesante, se dijo tocándose con la mano libre la mandíbula.

- Inu...¿sucede algo? - preguntó extrañada, las expresiones en el rostro del chico le preocupaba. Inuyasha levantó la vista y sonrió con picardía.

- ¡ay gatita!, no sabía que te gustaban esa clase de libros, uyuyuy... - Kagome parpadeó confundida - si quiero te hago una demostración – Kagome se acercó al libro y vio la página que había, roja como un tomate, retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

- yo no... eso no... - ¿por qué tenía que haber visto la página en la cual salía las relaciones... bueno... ya saben...? - yo no...no leo eso, solo la parte romántica...

- Kag, Kag, Kag, si necesitas que te enseñen dímelo a mí, no a los libros - dijo burlón.

. calla, calla - musitó antes de salir de la habitación totalmente roja. Inuyasha cerró el libro y amplió la sonrisa, se le había ocurrido algo muy especial para su novia...

& & & & & &

kagome bajó del coche con la ayuda de Inuyasha - gracias - el ojidorado sonrió y se acercó a sus labios atrapándolos suavemente, la joven entre el beso, suspiró aferrándose a los antebrazos del chico, lo amaba tanto, y se lo diría. Sin miedo, sin temor ni pudor...

- ve al trabajo antes de que llegues tarde - musitó el chico separándose con una carita de cachorro triste.

- tienes razón - le dio un casto beso en los labios y fue hacia la escuela que estaba a pocos metros de ellos, volteó y le sonrió - te quiero - susurró volviendo a girar. Inuyasha observó a su novia de espaldas, bueno, también se centró en una parte específica de la chica y ladeó la cabeza sonriendo, como la quería...

Se colocó las gafas de sol negras y subió al coche con elegancia y una pizca de chulería muy sexy (muajajaj).

Kagome llegó a la sala de profesores y dejó su bolso en la taquilla, Ayumi, otra profesora muy simpática, la acorraló cuando se disponía a ir a su clase.

- buenos días Ayumi, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó al ver la cara de su amiga.

- ¿qué si pasa algo?, ¡por supuesto! - exclamó levantando los brazos - ¿quién era ese bombón con el que te besabas? - a Kagome le resbaló una gran gotita por la sien, esta chica nunca cambiaba...

- pu...pues...mi novio - contestó ruborizada, Ayumi bajó los brazos y puso una actitud de molestia.

- y no me lo dijiste... pensé que eramos amiga - haciendo que se quitaba una lágrima que nunca hubo.

- Ayumi... - la abrazó cariñosamente - perdona, pero ni yo todavía me creo que tenga novio... - y era verdad, no podía creer que estaba con su compañero de piso, aquel hombre con el que peleaba, con el que soñaba, con el que quedó locamente enamorada...

- entonces te perdono - dijo sacando la lengua separándose para verla - vamos a la entrada, que seguro ya llegaron los niños, pero después me cuentas TODO - concluyó con la cara iluminada, la pelinegra suspiró meneando la cabeza, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, esa Ayumi..., le recordaba tanto a Yuka, su flequillo tapó su rostro un breve tiempo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que tenía que animarse, a Yuka no le hubiera gustado verla así.

Kagome salió a la entrada junto con Ayumi y vio a todos sus alumnos venir corriendo siendo vigilados por los padres que miraban desde atrás.

- ¡señorita!

- ¡señolita! - decían algunos que todavía no pronunciaban la r, la chica de ojos chocolate sonrió a cada uno de los pequeños y les ordenó con ternura que entraran a clase.

- vamos pequeños, que os tengo una sorpresa - los niños asintieron y corrieron al aula entusiasmados. Los padres después de asegurarse de que sus hijos estaban en el aula, se marcharon a sus quehaceres,

/ / / / / /

Inuyasha aparcó el coche (auto) en el parkin y bajó de él poniéndose las gafas hacia atrás (en la cabeza vamos). Llegó al centro comercial sin quitar la sonrisa que traía desde el coche, y avanzó hacia el ascensor para dirigirse a la planta donde estaría lo que le interesaba.

Ya vería su Kagome...

/ / / / / /

Sango terminó de ducharse y cambiarse para irse al trabajo, cuando sonó el timbre. Llegó hasta la puerta y miró por la mirilla, era Miroku, ¿pero qué hacía este hombre a esta hora?, ¿no trabajaba?. Abrió la puerta.

- hola Sanguito, estas preciosa como siempre - dijo galante antes de darle un beso, Sango ruborizada le correspondió.

- ¿qué haces aquí Miroku?.

- ¿es que no puede venir tu novio a saludarte? - preguntó fingiendo estar indignado.

- a estas horas tienes trabajo, y si vienes es porque quieres hago, así que dime rápido que no tengo tiempo - le dejó pasar y cerró la puerta - ¿qué quieres?.

Miroku suspiró resignado y levantó la vista mostrando sus ojitos celestes con un brillo increíble, esa chispa que tenia cuando veía a una mujer hermosa y la perseguía, Sango tragó saliva.

. Sango, yo no tenía pensado venir aquí ahora, de hecho, quería prepararte algo mejor, pero... - se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón - no pude esperar, te quiero tanto... - Sango estaba asustada, ¿qué le pasaba a este hombre?, ¿acaso se sentía culpable de algo y venía para tranquilizar su conciencia?, como le haya sido infiel se enterará, pensó apretando los puños - quiero decirte que... ¡oh esto es muy difícil!, y eso que siempre se lo digo a las chicas bonit... - se calló al ver la venita palpitante de su novia - creo que me he salido de contexto - dijo con una gotita - venga ya Miroku, en serio - se animó en voz alta.

Sango seguía mirandolo extrañada y confundida, no entendía que le sucedía a su novio...

Miroku suspirando, se arrodilló en el suelo y le cogió una mano delicadamente - Sango, te he dicho que eres la única mujer con la que querría pasar el resto de mis días, con la que quiero tener descendencia - Sango le fulminó con la mirada, claro y por eso se lo podía a cada falda que pasaba por delante pensó sarcástica.

- Sanguito, cásate conmigo - dijo sacando de su bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo que guardaba desde hacia días. La castaña contuvo el aliento y pensó que el mundo se había detenido, centró su vista en la pequeña cajita sin creerlo, Miroku..., el pervertido de su novio quería... quería casarse con ella...

Sus ojos se empañaron y se le formó un nudo e la garganta, no podía articular palabra, se agachó lentamente sin dejar de ver esos ojos celestes que le miraban preocupados y tristes por el silencio que se había formado. Sango asintió lentamente posando una mano en la mejilla del chico.

Miroku al principio no entendió, pero después de pararse a pensar y procesar, abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió como nunca - ¿si Sanguito? - la nombrada asintió otra ves sonriendo y haciendo que con ese acto se le escapara un sollozo y las lágrimas cayeran.

- si bobito... - el ojiceleste la abrazó con una ternura nunca manifestada por el chico y luego se separó mirándola con admiración y una radiante felicidad.

- me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo - musitó besándola con amor - te amo Sango - gritó con ilusión, Sango rió con el rostro iluminado por las cristalinas lágrimas y lo atrajo por el cuello de la camisa besándolo con ímpetu.

La pareja como se debe suponer, no fue ese día a trabajar, ya que manifestaron la felicidad que emanaban ellos solos, demostrando su amor, ya avisarían a sus amigos de que había boda, por ahora, querían disfrutar de ellos...

/ / / / / /

Después de un día cansado de trabajo, Kagome llegó a casa y cuando abrió la puerta, pudo apreciar que la casa estaba a oscuras, que raro..., a esta hora Inuyasha y Miroku deberían estar en casa..., pensó cerrando la puerta.

Dejó el bolso en la entrada y su chaqueta en el perchero del mismo lugar, avanzó hasta el pasillo y vio que empezaba a iluminarse con pequeñas velas por el suelo, extrañada, empezó a caminar guiándose por el camino de la luz procedentes de las velas y dio con el dormitorio de Inuyasha.

- ¿Inu?, ¿estás? - preguntó asomándose - voy a entrar - avisó, al ver que no contestaron, pasó dentro y vio la cama grande que tenía Inuyasha, llena de pétalos de jazmines, ahogó un gritito con la mano y observó absorta el lugar, estaba tan romántico, la luz tenue de una vela roja aromática, los pétalos en la cama y también esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación... era hermoso.

Kagome escuchó como se cerraba la puerta tras ella y volteó asustada encontrándose con un Inuyasha muy atractivo, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de mismo color desabrochada en los primeros botones dejando ver su fornido pecho, la corbata gis humo desatada, le daba un toque muy muy sensual...

- veo que ya llegaste gatita - habló con vos ronca, Kagome sintió una corriente recorrerle la espalda al oírle, era un ser maravilloso, ¡dios! vaya novio tenía... (Nere mientras escribe, se muere de envidia).

- In...Inu..yasha... - tragó saliva e intentó hablar sin tartamudear - ¿qué es esto? - Inuyasha se acercó con pasos felinos hasta ella y la atrajo fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño por la cintura.

- esto gatita, es para ti y para mí, te voy a enseñar que no hace falta libros para satisfacer tus fantasías,seré mejor que ese noble caballero que arrancaba lentamente el vestido de la chica que jadeaba sin saber que hacer - dijo casi como un murmullo mientras olía el cabello de la chica - hueles a jazmines, por eso escogí estas flores...

kagome no podía estar más roja, había superado su récord tres veces, no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba, despertó de su embobamiento cuando sintió que el chico la cogió estilo nupcial para posarla en la cama con delicadeza.

- esta noche será para nosotros Kagome - susurró en el oído de la chica estremeciéndola, la chica suspiró cuando sintió los besos en su cuello y luego en sus mejillas.

- Inu...yo... - el ojidorado posó su dedo índice callándola con un suave sshh, la chica le miró con sus ojos chocolates y sin saber como, llegó hasta los labios del chico besándolos al principio con un simple roce, dos, tres roces hasta que Inuyasha no pudo más y la recostó besándola pero sin brusquedad ni pasión, solo amor y ternura, Kagome acarició los cabellos oscuros del chico, dejandose besar así, estaba tan bien, se sentía también, pero necesitaba decirle, advertirle...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Inuyasha...

* * *

Hola, pido disculpas de verdad, pero esq no he tenido tiempo por los examenes, y todavía me quedan dos semanas más de examenes (suspira...), pero yo busco hueco de verdad, pero que os guste este cortito capi. Por cierto, quereís lemon en el proximo capi?

**Chabe**, gracias x el comentario, no pasa nada que la otra vez no dejaras, espero que dejes en este si te gustó y espero tb no decepcionaros cn este capi. **Inujocelyn**, tranquila ya veras lemon pronto, muy pronto muajaja.** Peko-chan**, gracias por el review, si, Kikyo es muy inoportuna, pero ya le daré su merecido muaahhha. **Xtinaodss**, me alegro que te gustara la madre de kag, intenté ponerla buena y dulce cm en la serie, aki tienes otro capi jeje. **FernandaIK26**, si jeje me encanta cuand Inu se pone celoso del pobre Houyo o de Kouga jeje. **Lieli**, tranquila el lemon se acerca jeje, acias x el comntario.

Muchisimas gracias por todo chicas, os quiero!! / Besos y abrazos, buen fin de semana!!


	9. disfruta

**_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece..._**

* * *

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Inuyasha le dio una serie de cálidos besos en el cuello. Inuyasha sin dejar de besarla, buscó los botones de la camisa, y los quitó uno a uno con calma, una vez que apartó la camisa de la chica, desató con cuidado el sujetador rosa de la chica - inocente y sensual, ¿puede ser eso posible? - Kagome sonrojada, solo agachó la cabeza e intentó cubrirse - no, no te cubras - dijo sujetándole las manos.

- pero...te vas a reír...

- ¿por qué debería reírme?.

- porque alguien me dijo que eran muy pequeños - dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. Inuyasha amplió la sonrisa y se acercó a ellos rozando uno con su mano.

- lo dije para molestarte, me gustan - dijo mirándolos - son perfectos para mí, ¿para qué más grandes si caben perfectamente en mis manos? - Kagome al sentir las suaves caricias en esa zona, jadeó.

- espera...yo tengo que...¡oh! - esas caricias le quitaban el aliento, no sabía que hacer, cuando sintió la boca de Inuyasha atrapando la suya, solo pudo aferrarse a él y devolverle el beso con el mismo ímpetu, necesitaba calmar esas sensaciones que le producían. Inuyasha se apartó para quitarse la camisa y el pantalón, Kagome bajó la mirada sin saber que hacer.

- cariño, quitate la ropa, o mejor, lo haré yo...- susurró bajándole lentamente los vaqueros (jeans), la pelinegra se descalzó con las mejillas sonrojadas, y ahogó un gritito cuando Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura robandole otro ardiente beso mientras acariciaba la ahora desnuda espalda de la chica.

- mi Kagome, eres tan suave, tan cálida...- el ojidorado acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, la chica solo pudo tomar ejemplo y pasar sus manos temblorosas por los anchos hombros del chico que seguía besándola (que envidia T-T). Inuyasha la besó en la frente y luego en la mejilla, Kagome sin darse cuenta, giró la cara para que poseyera su boca, y así lo hizo él.

Inuyasha le musitaba hermosas palabras de amor entre los besos que dejaba en sus hombros, en su cuello, en sus senos, haciendo que Kagome se derritiera entre sus brazos. Sus manos llegaron hasta el centro húmedo de ella, y se hundieron allí. Kagome se puso tensa, estirando sus hombros, debía detenerlo, ahora o nunca.

- tengo que...decirte...una cosa...Inu - el chico no la escuchaba, solo marcaba su cuerpo con pequeños besos y tiernas caricias mientras abría lentamente las piernas de la chica.

Cuando las manos de Inuyasha acariciaron el interior de los muslos de kagome, ésta pensó que moriría del calor que sentía.

- Inu...por..favor...para esto... - el chico de mirada dorada sonrió triunfal y sin esperar un instante, se introdujo en ella. La oyó jadear, notó como se tensaba todo su cuerpo contra el dolor. Y entonces, Inuyasha lo supo, aquello que ella intentaba decirle y él no escuchó, era virgen...

- lo siento - musitó él - ¡oh, mi amor!, lo siento, yo no sabía... - su cara demostraba arrepentimiento y dolor, había lastimado a su pequeña por dejarse llevar por la pasión. Pero, ¿cómo iba a imaginarse que su hermosa Kagome era virgen?, era tan irreal.

Pero debía haberlo suponido, su inocencia, sus constantes sonrojos, el tensarse cuand le quitó la ropa, eran gestos de una virgen y él fue un tonto al no darse cuenta antes, su Kagome...ahora era solo suya..., pero estaba arrepentido por no haber sido más cuidadoso y haberle dado el trato que merecía.

- no digas nada, solo... - Kagome apretó la espalda del chico hundiendo la cabeza entre su cuello y hombro - solo quedate así, por favor - murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Inuyasha acarició los negros cabellos de la chica y asintió quedándose en su interior. Sus manos se movieron por el cuerpo rígido y dolorido de ella.

- perdóname, dejame hacerte el amor Kagome, dejame hacerte el amor - susurró en su oído antes de besarla con infinita dulzura, Kagome ante esas palabras solo pudo asentir emocionada. Empezó a moverse lentamente en ella, la necesitaba, quería estar con Kagome en cuerpo y alma, solo para él. Era egoísta, sí, pero la amaba.

Abrió los ojos tras esos pensamientos, ¿la amaba?, ¿había dicho que la amaba?, asombrado, bajó la vista y se encontró con los ojos entrecerrados de ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas. La quería tanto...

- Inu...yasha... - musitó sin aliento, su voz no reflejaba dolor, sino placer, un exquisito placer que él le producía. La escuchó nombrarle, oyó los gritos que salían por su garganta y eso le producía unas sensaciones nuevas para él. Siguió moviéndose en ella gozando también de tenerla unida a él, bajo su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer.

Entonces él se introdujo más a fondo en ella, aferrándola con fuerza entre sus brazos a la vez que le cubría de besos. Llegando los dos, al mismísimo cielo.

Amor, esoera lo que flotaba en el aire, en una pequeña habitación...

& & & & & &

Los rayos del sol que se filtran a través de las cortinas de la habitación, obligan a cierto ojidorado a entreabrir los ojos.

Enfoca su vista para ver a Kagome dormida entre sus brazos, su cuerpo yace desnudo debajo de aquella cobija, sus labios hinchados como debe de estar la mayor parte de su cuerpo, el cabello revuelto y aquel toque inocente, le hacían ver aún más hermosa. Kagome ronronea un poco mientras se da la vuelta aún dormida, haciendo sonreír al chico.

La quiere tanto, desearía estar así toda la vida. Con una medio sonrisa pícara, se inclina a besar la mejilla de la chica, dando cortos besos bajando hacia su cuello. Lentamente, se posa encima de la chica y sigue con los besos por el cuello y las mejillas de la pelinegra.

Escucha una pequeña risita, se separa un poco, observando los hermosos y cálidos ojos chocolate de la chica.

- Buenos días…- saluda Inuyasha dándole un dulce beso.

- Bu..bue..nos días…- balbucea Kagome viendo que se encuentra debajo del hombre al que ama.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? - pregunta el ojidorado acariciando los antebrazos de la chica.

- bien, aunque todavía tengo sueño - dijo tapándose un bostezo, Inuyasha sonríe y aparta con suavidad la mano de la joven para atrapar sus labios como tantas veces lo hizo en la noche. Entre suspiros, Kagome se abraza al chico acariciando la fuerte y ancha espalda de su novio.

- ¿quieres seguir con lo de anoche, cariño? - susurra sensualmente Inuyasha acariciándola suavemente, kagome solo puede afirmar con la cabeza perdiéndose en los dulces labios que la besan con ternura. Se siente tan bien en los brazos de Inuyasha, tan...especial.

Ha leído muchas novelas románticas con muchas paginas detallando este feliz enlace, pero nunca se lo hubiera imaginado así, se sentía como una princesa protegida y segura en los brazos de su príncipe.

Sintió como Inuyasha iba acariciando sus muslos con suavidad, hasta que sonó el móvil. Inuyasha maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía (vamos, solo dos) y se levantó para coger el aparato, kagome inmediatamente cerró los ojos avergonzada, dios... ¿cómo no tenía vergüenza de pasearse medio desnudo por la habitación?, pensaba ruborizada. Entreabrió los ojos y contempló el maravilloso cuerpo del ojidorado que se paseaba sin vergüenza alguna por la habitación mientras se quejaba por teléfono.

Soltó una risita sin querer y enseguida la ocultó con la mano al ver la intensa mirada que le dirigió el chico al voltear. Inuyasha colgó suspirando resignado y dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche antes de posarse otra vez sobre la pelinegra.

- ¿de qué te reías? - preguntó rozando sus labios.

- ¿yo?, de nada, de nada... - contestó sonriente - ¿quién era? - dijo antes de ser besada por el ojidorado.

- el pesado de Miroku pidiendo disculpas por no haber venido anoche, pero dice que celebró "algo", dice que nos quiere dar una noticia ahora en casa de Sango.

- ¡¡pues me pido la ducha primeraa!! - exclamó Kagome apartándolo y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la cama. Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces confundido, y cuando ya despertó, por así decirlo, salió corriendo de la cama en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Justo antes de que Kagome cerrara la puerta, el ojidorado se coló dándole un pequeño susto a la chica.

- ¡Inuyasha! - exclamó tapándose con una minúscula toalla - fuera de aquí ahora mismo - el chico como supondrán, no le hizo ningún caso y acabó acercándose más a ella.

- gatita, no te tapes - dijo intentándole apartar la toalla que cogió rápidamente - ya te vi enterita anoche, y eres preciosa así que... - kagome negó retrocediendo, pero chocó con la bañera.

- Inu...yasha...tenemos que... -calló al sentir los cálidos labios de su novio sobre su cuello - tenemos que... - y nada, él seguía dándole pequeños y traviesos besos sin escucharla - hay que prepararse...para...¡Inu! - gritó aferrándose a él, al sentir como la alzaban en el aire para llevarla a la bañera. Inuyasha con una sonrisa arrogante, lanzó la toalla que "tapaba" a la chica y la contempló sin ningún pudor.

- tranquila, nos ducharemos juntos y así llegaremos a tiempo a lo de Miroku.

- pero...los dos... - Kagome se moría de vergüenza, el tener a un pedazo de hombre desnudo frente a ella ya era para estar roja, pero encima, ella también estaba en la misma situación y eso la dejaba muy muyyy avergonzada.

- calla y disfruta...

/ / / / / /

Inuyasha y Kagome subieron las escaleras del edificio donde vivía Sango, en silencio. La pelinegra todavía no podía creerse lo que habían hecho en el baño, nunca hubiera imaginado que ella haría esas cosas tan...ejem...bueno...tan subiditas de tono, por así decirlo. Pero es que Inuyasha fue tan tierno y pasional a la vez, que solo se dejó guiar por las miles y extrañas sensaciones que había experimentado.

Tocaron a la puerta, y les abrió una sonrojada Sango que les dio paso hacia el salón. Una vez todos saludados y sentados con sus respectivas parejas, Miroku carraspeó.

- veamos, ¿cómo puedo decirlo sin que os moráis de envidia? - la castaña le dio un codazo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Inuyasha sonrió con esa sonrisa de toma venganza, y Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al centrar su vista en una parte de Sango (no piensen mal), se levantó rápidamente mientras señalaba a "esa parte" balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

Sango bajó la mirada hasta donde miraba Kagome, y se sonrojó fuertemente, Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron miradas sin saber hasta que se oyó:

- ¡¡Cuñadaaaaaaaaaa!!

Kagome se lanzó hacia Sango abrazándola fuertemente - ¡oh que bien!, vamos a ser cuñaditas, eres la indicada, yo lo sabía muahahah - Miroku entonces entendió y sonrió, le alegraba que su hermana estuviera de acuerdo.

Inuyasha también comprendió y felicitó a su amigo, no podía creer que el mayor mujeriego, se fuera a casar. Luego, Kagome se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó efusivamente.

- me alegro muchísimo Miroku - le besó la mejilla - espero que sean muy felices porque Sango es una maravillosa persona - se separó un poco y le miró con ojos soñadores juntando las manos – espero que me den muchos sobrinitos - Miroku sonrió pervertidamente mirando de reojo hacia Sango.

- claro que los tendrás, no sabes cuantos...

- ¿cuántos qué? - preguntó Sango después de ser felicitada por Inuyasha. Kagome sonrió y fue a los brazos de su ojidorado que la besó dulcemente.

- pronto os tocará a vosotros, ¿no? - preguntaron Miroku y Sango a la vez, provocando la risa de las dos parejas. Kagome mientras reía pensó en esa posibilidad, ¿cómo sería ser la señora Taisho?, sonrió e inconscientemente, apretó la mano que tenía unida a su novio. Y esto, lo notó Inuyasha.

/ / / / / /

Salieron de casa de Sango con una sonrisa, y avanzaron de la mano hasta el coche que estaba aparcado.

- suerte que es sábado.

- ¿suerte? - preguntó la pelinegra parandose frente al coche.

- si..., suerte porque podré disfrutarte toda la tarde y toooda la noche - musitó con la mirada llena de lujuría atrayendola hacia él - eres mia - dijo con la voz ronca. Kagom rió abrazandose a su cuello y besó sus laios con lentitud.

- te quiero tanto...-susurró sin dejar de besarlo, Inuyasha la abrazó de la cintura elevandola unos centimetros del suelo mientras le daba pequeñas vueltas.

- y yo...- siguió besandola sin importar que estuvieran en medio de la calle, la quería y necesitaba besarla y decirselo - y yo...

- Inu, vamos a casa, ¿sí? - musitó con voz inocente mientras enrollaba en su dedo uno de los sedosos mechones del chico. La cara de Inuyasha se iluminó al igual que sus orbes doradas que denotaban pasión y amor.

- por supuesto - dijo antes de llevarla hasta el asiento del copiloto - estaremos ahora mismo en nuestro dormito...digo, en casa - Kagome se cubrió la pequeña risa que salió de sus labios y miró hacia el frente, pensando que su vida no podía ser mejor, pero...no sabía los problemas y obstáculos que se le presentaría. Después de todo, no hay nada bueno sin haber antes algo malo...

Y eso fue exactamente, lo que se dijo una persona que los observaba con rabia desde una esquina. Kagome Higurashi se las pagaría, nadie separaría a Inuyasha de ella, ¡nadie!...

* * *

Hola!! pido disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, pero como he dicho los examenes finales me tiene estresadisima y ocupadisima, he puesto este pequeño aperitivo para que vean que no me olvido de la historia, es que es por culpa de los examenes, pero ya la rpoxima semana hago 8 más y ya se acabaron x fin!!, espero no suspender que si no me da algo jeje. El lemon, pido perdó si no les gustó, pero costó mucho hacerlo la verdad, es q nu tngo experiencia en esas cosas o/o, asi que perdón si no fue el lemon esperado de todas.

**Ampis**, gracias por tu review y comprensión jeje. **XtinaOdss**, pues si hay lemon como pudiste leer jeje, o bueno.. un intento de ello... jej acias x el comentario. **Inukillua Inuzuka**, gracias por tu review, pos si, la verdad es que yo tb me muero de envidia, quiero un Inu para mí T-T. **Inujocelyn,** no te mueraaaaaas, que haría yo sin tus comentarios tan monos??, y puse lemon asi que no puedes hacerme nada muahahah. **Pelirroja16**, gracias por tu comentario y me alegro de que se te aclarara la duda. **Peko-chan**, gracias por tu review, la verdad que iba a poner que Inu sabía que era virgen, pero empecé escribir y al final puse que no...nuse, me salió solo jejej.** zNekoz**, que decirte, pues que me dejaste muy sorprendida con tu comentario, waaaaaa me emocioné un montón, muchisimas gracias, para mi ha sido un honor ser la 1º comentada por ti, y te agradezco miles y miles de veces, de verdad, estoy muy agradecida, espero no decepcionarte con este mini capi, pero la falta de tiempo es lo que tienes. Me alegro que te gustara la historia y pudieras imaginarlo todo, xq eso es lo q intento, q se metan en la historia y lo sientan como si fuerais vosotras, muxisimas gracias por tu review -. **Chabe**, hola!! pues sí, tiene un intento de lemmon ejeje, y yo tb quiero un novio cm Inu jeje, muchas gracias por tu review. **Lieli**, te comprendo, tb estoy con los examenes T-T, pero gracias x dejar un review en el huequito que te quedó, gracias.

Gracias, me alegrais y haceis que me dé ganas de seguir con esta historia, muchas gracias a todos!!


	10. Volviendo

& & & & & &

Kagome se despertó y se levantó estirando los brazos mientras bostezaba. Miró al otro extremo de la cama y la vio vacía, ¿Inuyasha se había levantado antes que ella?, ¡imposible!.

Fue hacia el baño y se lavó la cara, cepilló su pelo alborotado y se dirigió con pasos perezoso a la cocina. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a su novio cocinando, parpadeando confundida, se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, Inuyasha percibió su presencia y sin girarse le dijo que se sentara.

- ¿tu cocinas?.

- buenos días a ti también - dijo irónico, Kagome le sacó la lengua y se levantó a prepararse un cola-cao (leche con cacao) - ¿sigues con eso?, ahora ya eres una mujer - dijo con malicia mirándole las caderas, la pelinegra sonrojada solo pudo bajar la vista.

- eres un tonto - murmuró sentandose otra vez, Inuyasha con una sonrisa divertida sirvió el desayuno y la observó disfrutar de la comida.

- ¿te gusta?.

- si - respondió con comida en la boca - nunca pensé que fueras capaz de cocinar - decía sin dejar de comer - vamos, creí que no sabrías ni freir un huevo - concluyó sonriendo, Inuyasha con un bufido molesto se cruzó de brazos, vaya novia tenía, demasiado sincera...

Después de desayunar y recoger la cocina, Inuyasha se fue a duchar mientras Kagome ordenaba la casa. Sonó el timbre.

- ¿quién será tan temprano? - avanzó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta encontrándose con... - ¡Kouga! - el chico de ojos celestes le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y cogió sus manos.

- mi querida Kagome, que linda te ves por las mañanas – la chica sonrojada no supo que decir, pero no hizo falta contestar, ya que de repente se escucharon fuertes pasos y gruñidos, suspiró pesadamente, ya sabía quien era.

- ¿quién eres tu y qué haces sujetando las manos a MI novia? - casi escupió Inuyasha que salía con el pelo empapado al igual que su desnudo pecho. Había salido corriendo de la ducha al oir la voz de un hombre...

- Soy Kouga Wolf, antiguo novio de Kagome - a Inuyasa casi le da algo al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro - pero tranquilo, no te la quitaré porque ya estoy casado, puedes tranquilizarte - dijo arrogantemente.

- ni que alguein como tú - le miró con superioridad - pudiera quitarmela... - Kagome le fulminó con la mirada.

- Inuyasha, este es Kouga un antiguo compañero de universidad - dijo con un tono frío que ya sabía Inuyasha lo que le esperaba. Tragó saliva.

- bueno, no podría decir _encantado_ - rió Kouga mientras centraba su vista en Kagome - tengo que pedirte un favor enorme mi querida Kagome - Inuyasha hizo amago de querer contestarle unas cuantas cosas, pero la mirada de kagome lo paralizó.

- por supuesto Kouga, dime

- eres tan buena y dulce mi Kagome - Inuyasha apretó los puños, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?, ¿no estaba casado?, pues que se olvidara de SU Kagome - necesito que cuides a Shippo hasta la tarde, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar y Ayame también, nadie nos puede cuidar al niño y se me ocurrió que tu podrías, pero si te molesta o tienes cualquier problema, no dudes en... - Kagome le cortó con una sonrisa.

- será un placer de cuidar de Shippo.

- Gracias Kagome - Koga dio un paso a un lado dejando ver a un tímido Shippo escondido - vamos hijo, es tu profesora- el pequeño pelirrojo al escuchar las palabras de su padre, se acercó con pasos cortos y observó a su profesora, lentamente alzó sus manitas para que Kagome lo cogiera, ganando una sonrisa de la chica que lo aceptó gustosa.

- hola Shippo - el niño sonrió y se acurrucó en los brazos de Kagome, los dos "adultos" desearon ser el pequeño en esos momentos.

- Muchas gracias kagome, te debemos una Ayame y yo vendremos cuanto antes - besó a su niño en la cabellera rojiza y se despidió de Kagome llendose con pasos apresurados. Kagome cerró la puerta y sonrió a un Inuyasha con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Este es Shippo, uno de mis alumnos, ¿a que es lindo? - Inuyasha contempló a su novia con el pequeño en brazos, se veía tan bien, ¿se vería así de bonita con un hijo suyo?. Confundido por tales pensamientos, meneó la cabeza.

- es....normal....

- y tu eres un soso - dijo Kagome con el ceño fruncido caminando hacia el salón. Inuyasha suspiró y la siguió.

- Shippo, ¿quieres comer algo? - el pequeño negó con la cabeza y bostezando se acurrucó en el pecho de la pelinegra - que lindo eres pequeñín - sonrió sentandose en el sofá seguida de un celoso ojidorado.

- es solo un niño Inuyasha.

- ya lo sé, ¿a qué viene eso?.

- pues, que no te pongas celoso.

- yo no estoy celoso, ¿quién te ha dicho que lo esté?.

- si lo estas y en verdad eso me halaga, pero tranquilo, es solo un niño.

- que no lo estoy mujer.

- si.

- tsk, ¡que no! - Kagome lo miró con una ceja levantada y suspiró, _hombres,_ pensó. Bajó la mirada y vio al pequeño durmiendo tiernamente con un dedito en su pequeña boca, algunos cabellos rojizos caian graciosamente por su carita sonrojada. Era tan dulce que Kagome no pudo evitar achucharlo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía Kagome, se le veía tan feliz e ilusionada...

- será mejor que lo acuestes en la habitación - propuso mientras cogía al pequeño que descansaba en los brazos de su novia.

- si, será lo mejor.

// / / / / / /

Se escuchaban risas en una pequeña habitación, Inuyasha se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y observó a Kagome juguetear con el pequeño pelirojo.

- ¡muy bien! - felicitó la chica al ver que el pequeño había completado un sencillo puzzle - ahora por haberlo conseguido, te daré un premio - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina; Inuyasha aprovechó y la abrazó pro la espalda.

- yo también quiero un premio - dijo besandole el cuello, Kagome sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo al notar el aliento caliente de Inuyasha en su oído.

- t..tu.. no..has hecho nada..pa..para tener un pre...mio...

- mm... pues habrá que hacer algo - comentó girándola hasta tenerla de frente - ¿qué tal si...? - no hacia falta decirlo, ya con la mirada llena de deseo se sabía lo que quería. Kagome le dio un leve empujón y se di la vuelta.

- estamos cuidando de Shippo, Inuyasha - el nombrado refunfuñó por lo bajo y entró a la habitación donde estaba el pequeño.

- pues ella se lo pierde, ¿verdad Shippo?- el niño negó la cabeza y rió al ver la cara de desconcierto del ojidorado. Kagome regresó con una piruleta en la mano que entregó al pequeño que en seguida sonrió.

- es muy bueno, ains...yo quiero uno.... - lloriqueó mirando a Inuyasha.

- no es un juguete Kagome, se requiere mucha responsabilidad y..no..no podemos tener uno ahora...

Kagome le miró decepcionada y agachando la cabeza cogió a Shippo y abandonó la habitación; Inuyasha intentó seguirla, pero ella le paró con una mueca y corrió hacia la mesita de la entrada donde cogió las llaves y salió de la casa.

Inuyasha golpeó la pared murmurando un _estúpido..._

/ / / / / / /

La pelinegra caminaba por las calles con el pequeño Shippo que seguía chupando su piruleta sin enterarse de lo que había pasado. Por una parte, Kagome se sentía tonta de a ver reaccionado así, sabía que Inuyasha tenía razón, pero...lo que le dolía era que las razones que ponía Inuyasha, eran escusas porque no quería tener niños. Pero la pregunta que se formulaba era: ¿no quería tener con ella...?

- ¡Kagome!

La nombrada se giró y se encontró con una alegre Sango - hola cuñada - sonrió dándole dos besos - ¿qué haces por aquí?.

- eso debería preguntarte yo- contestó con una sonrisa - ¿y ese niño tan lindo? - preguntó mirando a Shippo.

- es el hijo de unos amigos, me pidieron que se los cuidara hoy, se llama Shippo.

- es monísimo - concluyó quitándoselo de los brazos a la pelinegra - hola pequeño - Shippo balbuceó agitando los brazos con una pequeña sonrisa y Sango se emocionó - ¡que monada!, ¡que monada! Yo quiero unoooo - dijo con un pucherito que hizo reír a su amiga.

- ¿Me acompañas a comprar unas cositas en el centro comercial? - preguntó la castaña. Kagome asintió cogiendo a Shippo y avanzando unos pasos más dio media vuelta y dio un gritito de felicidad - ¡vamos de compras!.

Llegaron a los grandes almacenes con un brillo en los ojos, atravesaron las grandes puertas del lugar y subieron por las escaleras mecánicas que fascinaron al pequeño.

- tengo que buscar una corbata para mi hermano, que quiere ir muy guapo a la boda.

- pues vamos allá - dijo con decisión la pelinegra.

- es por aquí, sígueme - Kagome fue detrás de ella y le dio la mano a Shippo que miraba abobado una tienda de golosinas que estaba a la derecha.

Después de media hora buscando, discutiendo cuál era el mejor, comparando colores y texturas, la consiguieron y Sango la compró. Fueron a comer a una pequeña y agradable cafetería donde Shippo se tomó dos vasitos de zumo.

- ahora ya podemos irnos, ¿no?.

- si no necesitas nada más, pues creo que si pod... - no pudo terminar la frase porque al girar la vista hacia el asiento de Shippo vio que no estaba - ¡¿dónde esta Shippo?! - gritó alarmada mientras miraba por ambos lados de su silla.

- estaba aquí hace un momento - contestó Sango levantándose y mirando también- ¡allí! - exclamó señalando a un pequeño pelirrojo que correteaba hacia una juguetería.

Kagome lo siguió llamándole, pero este no hacia ni caso. Sango se quedó pagando la cuenta y rió al ver a su amiga corriendo como una loca tras Shippo - ese pequeño si que es rápido - concluyó con una ancha sonrisa que se le quitó al ver el precio de la cuenta- ains....¿por qué a mi?.

- vamos Shippo, para por favor - decía una cansada pelinegra que continuaba corriendo tras el pequeño – ven anda, mira el regalito que tengo..¡Shippo no te metas ahí! - gritó alarmada cuando le vio entrar a la juguetería que estaba llena de niños con sus padres.

Al a ver tantas personas, perdió de vista al pelirrojo y con un suspiró intento pasar entre la multitud de personas que habían dentro de la pequeña tienda.

- ¡oh dios!, justamente hoy tenía que llenarse precisamente esta tienda - se quejaba mientras miraba por cada pasillo lleno de juguetes y niños mirándolos.

Shippo pasaba por los huecos de los padres que esperaban ansiosos a que terminaran sus hijos de elegir algún juguete. Se detuvo un momento y percibió que la pelinegra no le seguía, riendo fue hacia el pasillo de atrás donde estaban los peluches y se subió a los estantes.

Se sentó en un hueco libre que quedaba u cogió un pequeño zorrito de peluche, mirándolo con felicidad, se abrazó a él.

Kagome preocupada de no encontrarlo, empezó a llamarlo otra vez, ya había mirado por casi todos los pasillos y nada. Entonces paró en el de peluches y percibió un movimiento en uno de los estantes. Sonrió aliviada al ver una melena rojiza asomarse entre los grandes peluches de animales.

- Shippo ha sido muy travieso hoy - jadeó secándose con la mano la frente- venga, vamos a casa, ¿si? - el niño negó con la cabezita - ¿no? - preguntó extrañada, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba en la mano el pequeño, un zorrito.

Sospechando lo que quería el niño, lo alzó en brazos y fue hacia la caja donde minutos después, salía con un Shippo contentó con el peluche y una Kagome mirando su cartera con resignación.

Sango llegaba aliviada al ver que su compañera había conseguido alcanzar al pequeño - al final lo encontraste, menos mal.

- si...ahora vamonos por favor, estoy rendida.

/ / / / / / / / /

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en frente del ordenador mirando atentamente una página cuando escuchó como abrían la puerta. Con rapidez cerró la página y borró el historial-donde aparecía la página de maternidad que estaba mirando- fue hacia el salón y vio a Kagome entrando con Shippo dormido en sus brazos.

- se quedó dormido por el camino.

- Kagome...yo...

- dejalo, no pasa nada - dijo haciendo un intento de sonrisa - voy a dejar a Shippo en la cama - concluyó dirigiéndose a la habitación, Inuyasha la observó sin decir nada. Suspiró.

De repente tocaron a la puerta, Inuyasha abrió y se encontró con una chica pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda.

- ¿aquí vive Kagome Higurashi? - preguntó la joven.

- eemm...si, si. ¿quién pregunta?

-Ayame Wolf - sonrió, Inuyasha levantó una ceja, esa era la esposa del tal Kouga ese.

- ¡hola Ayame!- se escuchó del fondo hasta que apareció una contenta Kagome.

- Kagome.. - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- siento haberte hecho cuidar del trasto de Shippo - rió - te estaré eternamente agradecida.

- ¡oh!, pero si no fue nada, es todo un angelito - contestó haciendo un gesto con la mano. Inuyasha apareció detrás de ella con el pequeño dormido en sus brazos.

- mirale, si hasta parece inofensivo - rió Ayame mientras lo cogía - bueno, ya tengo que irme, muchas gracias por todo, os lo recompensaré de verdad.

- no hace falta, de verdad.

- ¡claro que si!, os he estropeado el fin de semana.

- nada, nada; nos tienes aquí para lo que necesitéis - Ayame hizo una reverencia susurrando un gracias y se fue, Kagome cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella.

- estoy rendidaaa

- tsk!, eso te pasa por aceptar cuidar de ese mocoso - dijo cruzado de brazos.

- es menos cansado que cuidar de ti - contestó divertida.

- que graciosa....

- ¿si? - dijo con voz infantil, los dos se miraron y rieron - voy a preparar la cena...

- no... - la pelinegra se giró extrañada y se encontró con las orbes doradas de su novio, ardían de deseo, y eso le hizo sentir unas cosquillitas en el estómago. Parecía una adolescente a la que le roban su primer beso...

Inuyasha la cogió en brazos y dándole un tierno beso, la llevó a la habitación, aquel lugar cálido donde se respiraba amor....

/ / / / / / / / / /

Kagome se fue a hacer unas compras temprano y dejó a un dormilón de ojos dorados en la casa, pero le tenía una sorpresita...

_Eran las 9 y 30_

Inuyasha seguía placidamente dormido cuando de pronto sonó el despertador fuertemente, el ojidorado despertó bruscamente y maldijo a todo ser que se moviera. Se sentó mientras rascaba sus ojos adormilados, con un leve bstezo s fijó en la hora que marcaba el reloj y maldij a su traviesa novia cuando vio una notita en el despertador.

- buenos dias Inu, ¿te he despertado? que penita jijijij, PD: no me seas vago y levantate ya, eh?! - leyó el ojidorado - será.... ¿cómo se atreve a poner el despertador a esta hora?, todavía tengo sueño.... - se quejaba meintras se levantab - ya verá, me las pagará.

Se puso la ropa interior y fue al baño a lavarse la cara cuando escuhó que tocaban a la puerta. _Tu esperate Kagome_, pensó con malicia.

Abrió la puerta y antes de que la joven pelinegra pudiera reaccionar, Inuyasha tiró de ella besándola con pasión. Ella dudó al principio, pero pronto le siguió besando con fervor mientras sentía las caricias del ojidorado que la cogió en brazos...

Kagome subió las escaleras con las bolsas de la compra en ambas manos y tarareando una alegre canción llegó hacia su puerta. Al encontrarla entreabierta se asomó extrañada, lo que vió hizo que sintiera como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Solo se escuhó las bolsas caer y el sonido de un beso rompiéndose, Inuyasha se separó de su "Kagome" y vio asombrado a la verdadera Kagome en la puerta mirándoles con los ojos enrojecidos. Kikyo se lamió los labios y sonrió triunfadora observando a la destrozada pelinegra.

- hola Kagome, que pronto llegastes....

* * *

Holaa!, lo siento de verdad, llevo demasiado tiempo sin seguir esta historia, no es que la haya abandonado, sino que primero el final del curso del pasado estuve agobiada con los examenes, luego cuando terminó pues q si estuve ocupada, q si no se qué, y después empezó el curso otra vez y buff estuve llena de examenes , (me está costando ste curso y eso q acabamos de empezar como quein dice xD) y un factor más importante q no tener tiempo, la inspiración, dios... estoy nula, se me curren neuvas historias interesantes pero seguir esta no, y la veo aburrida y no se como seguirla T__T, tengan paciencia x favor y acepto ayuditas xD. AL caso, que trago este mini capitulo que en verdad no aporta mucha cosa, pero es para q vean que no la voy a abandonar. Es cierto que tardaré bastante en continuarla xq ahora es navidad y pos a ver si me viene inspiración, y luego comienza otro nuevo trimestre del curso y tengo q esforzarme mucho! ò.o

Pues gracias por su paciencia y lo siento de evrdad si las decepcioné, haré todo lo posible para continuarla.** Agradecimeintos a:** _ampis, GuNnErGiRl, __XtinaOdss__ , __fernandaIK26__ , __elizita-kag-lu__ , __Inujocelyn__ , peko-chan, InuKillua Inuzuka, __zNekoz__ , lieli, Cerezuka__ . _Siento no poder contestaros a todas pero ya me tengo q ir, muchos ebsitos y abrazos y de verdad, gracias por estar ahí animandome, que me encantó leeros (y gracias por los reviews tb a las nuevas!) ^___^


	11. Dolor

_Solo se escuchó las bolsas caer y el sonido de un beso rompiéndose, Inuyasha se separó de su "Kagome" y vio asombrado a la verdadera Kagome en la puerta mirándoles con los ojos enrojecidos. Kikyo se lamió los labios y sonrió triunfadora observando a la destrozada pelinegra._

_- hola Kagome, que pronto llegaste...._

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, observó el dolorido rostro de Kagome, jamás se le olvidaría esa imagen. Quiso decir algo, disculparse, pero no sabía que decir, que hacer. Cuando pudo reaccionar, fue demasiado tarde, kagome ya se había echado a correr. Soltó a Kikyo, y sin mirarla, fue detrás de Kagome.

Kikyo con una sonrisa de medio lado, recogió las bolsas que se encontraban en el suelo.

-_ tic tac, tic tac_, Inuyasha...

kagome bajó las escaleras corriendo, no podía creer lo que había visto. Se secó las lágrimas que empezaban a salir con las mangas, y salió del edificio. Quiso ir a casa de Sango, pero faltaba poco para la boda, y no quería preocuparla ni a ella ni a su hermano.

Cruzó la calle, e ignoró los gritos de Inuyasha, que le decía que parara, miró la calle con detenimiento y suspiró de alivio al ver el taxi con el cartel de libre. Subió a él, y le dijo que fuera a la calle más cercana, puesto que no sabía a donde ir.

Cuando el coche arrancó, se apoyó en la ventanilla y vio de reojo a Inuyasha llamándola desde el otro lado de la calle, parecía desesperado.

- seguro para que no se lo cuente a Miroku, y su amigo no sepa que es un estúpido infiel - masculló la pelinegra apretando los puños. _Infiel_, esa palabra atravesó su corazón como afiladas dagas.

Mientras el taxi iba por las estrechas calles, la pelinegra recordaba las palabras de amor eterno de Inuyasha, ¡mentiroso!, gritó en su interior. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer y recorrer sus rosadas mejillas. El taxista escuchó leves sollozos, y miró desde el retrovisor a la chica.

- ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó el conductor de cabello canosos.

- s...si, no se preocupe, gracias - la chica cogió aire - pare aquí por favor- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El taxista paró a un lado de la carretera.

- ¿seguro que está bien?

- si, sí, gracias; ¿cuánto le debo? - el hombre le indicó la cantidad, y ella se lo pagó, dándole un poco de propina. Agradeció una vez más al taxista, y se bajó del taxi. Anduvo por las calles largo rato, intentaba pensar en otras cosas, pero la imagen de Inuyasha y Kikyo no se le quitaba de la cabeza.

Caminó un poco más, y entonces, sin aguantarlo más, se apoyó en una pared y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle estas cosas?, se sentía estúpida, humillada, ¿desde cuando estaba con Kikyo?, ¿se verían mucho a escondidas?, ¿se habrán reído de ella?. Se tocó el pecho, y sintió sus latidos frenéticos, inspiró y exhaló para relajarse. No debía llorar, ya era una joven adulta y no tenía que dar estos espectáculos, puesto que varias personas se detenían para mirarla.

Volvió a soltar un sollozo sin poder contenerlo, se tapó la boca y después escuchó su móvil sonar. Abrió su bandolera, y miró el móvil para saber quien le llamaba, _era Inuyasha_. Apagó el móvil, y volvió a meterlo en el bolso con rabia.

- ¿Kagome? - la chica levantó la vista, y vio a Kouga mirándola preocupado, el chico de ojos azules se acercó con rapidez, y le levantó el rostro con delicadeza.

- ¿qué te pasó? - preguntó con preocupación, Kagome intentó contestarle, pero otro sollozo salió de sus labios, el chico sin saber que hacer, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- tranquila Kagome - dijo acariciando sus cabellos - cuéntame, ¿qué te sucedió?, ¿te has hecho daño? - la chica negó mientras le abrazaba con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

- lo siento Kouga, lo siento, pero dejame estar así un minuto, por favor - decía llorando. El moreno asintió con levedad, y le miró angustiado.

- lo mejor será que te lleve a casa.

- no - dijo deshaciendo el abrazo - no hace falta, de verdad - se secó las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa - si no es nada, una, que es muy sentimental - intentó reír, pero falló.

- te conozco desde hace mucho Kagome, no me mientas - dijo con reproche, la chica agachó la mirada como una niña pequeña e hipó. Kouga volvió a acercarse a ella, agarró su brazo, y la llevó hasta el coche que tenía aparcado al frente.

- ¿a dónde me llevas?

- a casa, quizás Ayame pueda ayudarte mejor - sonrió - y así tengo una excusa para no tener que ir a comprar - dijo con una amplia sonrisa enseñando sus bonitos dientes.

- eres el mejor, Kouga.

- lo sé - lo dos rieron.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Inuyasha subió las escaleras desganado, no podía creer lo que había pasado, llegó hasta la puerta, y vio a Kikyo todavía allí.

- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¡vete!

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, hace unos momentos no me decías eso - sonrió con malicia.

- maldita sea, ¡lárgate!, ¡todo esto es por tu culpa!, ¡siempre es por ti! - bramó, Kikyo soltó una leve risa y le miró con sus ojos oscuros.

- eras tu el que me besaba con demasiada pasión, echaba de menos esos besos - dijo acercándose con elegancia hacia él, Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido, y se quedó quieto cuando sintió los suaves labios de Kikyo. Éste se alejó frío como un témpano de hielo.

- ¿ya no me besas? - rió cínica - ¡oh, claro!, solo lo haces cuando está Kagome - sonrió al ver el rostro descompuesto de Inuyasha.

- ¡lárgate! - le cogió del brazo y la sacó fuera de la casa con brusquedad, entonces, cerró la puerta con fuerza y la golpeó - ¡maldita sea! - bramó apretando los puños.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Kagome entró a la acogedora casa de Kouga, y se sentó en el pequeño sofá que le indicó el moreno. La sala era amplia y clara, adornada de una forma moderna. Abundaban los colores cálidos.

- ¡Ayame!, tenemos visita - exclamó Kouga guiñando el ojo a la pelinegra. Pocos minutos después, apareció la pelirroja con un delantal naranja cuya parte central estaba adornada con una flor, la flor iris.

- y tu no me avisas de que.... - miró hacia el sofá y sonrió - ¡hola Kagome! - la nombrada se levantó y la saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¿cómo estas Ayame?

- bien, aquí preparando la comida para este glotón - dijo señalando a Kouga que le miró indignado y sonrojado, Kagome se echó a reír.

- te ayudaré.

- eres un encanto, pero no - negó la pelirroja - eres nuestra invitada, así que Kouga, ven y ayudame anda - el moreno suspiró resignado.

Se sentó en el sofá apretando sus manos nerviosamente, sin saber que hacer. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, pero no se lo merecía, no debía llorar por...por _él_. Apretó los puños y luchó por guardar las lágrimas, ¿por qué le pasaba esto?, ¿qué hizo mal?.

- es un estúpido - ¡claro que lo era!, ¡si quería estar con Kikyo, que se lo hubiera dicho!, le habría dolido, pero le hubiera dejado marchar, mientras le viera feliz, ella lo era. Pero esto,no, no se podía perdonar algo así, por muchas ganas que quisiera de volver a sus brazos y observar esos ojos dorados que la miraban de una forma penetrante. _Penetrante,_ rió, seguro que ha Kikyo le habría...,volvió a reír.

Se levantó e intentó no pensar en nada, ¿para qué?. Caminó con pasos desganados y lentos hacia una pequeña habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta, era la de Shippo.

Cruzó la habitación celeste gobernada por peluches de todos los tamaños y formas, y se agachó de cuclillas para ver al pequeño de cabellos rojizos que dormía plácidamente en su camita. Parecía un angelito.

Acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonrió, un bebé, ¿cómo sería tener uno?, ¿un bebé de Inuyasha y de ella?, meneó con fuerza la cabeza y se reprochó mentalmente. ¡Un hijo con ese patán no!. Agachó la cabeza, por mucho que lo negara y estuviera dolida por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía negar que desearía un hijo del hombre al que amaba, aquél varón fuerte, alto y esbelto, de orbes doradas que transmitían seguridad, deso, _amor._..

- ¿amor?, ¡ja! - susurró amargamente. Observó las pequeñas pestañas de Shippo, sus diminutas y graciosas pequitas, y el flequillo rojizo que tapaba su rosado rstro. Apartó con cuidado el cabello y se quedó escuchando la relajada respiración del niño. Un bebé...

- ¿Kagome? - la nombrada se giró y vio a Kouga asomado, se incorporó y pidió perdón en voz baja - no es nada, vamos a comer Kag, la comida esta lista.

- si... - le siguió callada, _Kag_, a veces Inuyasha le llamaba así; ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!, se dijo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, ¿cómo es que no estaba enfadada?, ¿o furiosa?, solo estaba triste y dolida, pero no enfadada. Se maldijo por eso.

Después de comer y de ayudar a fregar los platos a Ayame, se sentaron en el salón a ver la televisión, nadie dijo nada ni nombró el tema de Inuyasha. Kagome agradeció en silencio, puesto que sabía que Kouga se lo había contado a Ayame, era normal, no estaba enfadada por eso. Ayame también era una buena amiga aunque al principio no empezaran bien.

Rió al recordarlo y se tapó la boca avergonzada cuando sintió las miradas curiosas del matrimonio. Les negó con la cabeza tontamente, quitando importancia al asunto, éstos asintieron levemente y siguieron viendo con atención la película que acababa de empezar. Se apoyó en el posabrazos del sofáy comenzó a recordarlo.

Fue un día de verano, la pelirroja con dos coletas y piruleta en mano, corría detrás del chico más popular e inocente de secundaria, Kouga, su mejor amigo. Después de intentos fallidos por conquistarle, se enteró de que le gustaba otra chica, y eso la enfureció.

Poco después, Kagome la conoció, la ojiverde se mantenía reacia a entablar una amistad con ella, ya que sentía que debían ser enemigas, puesto que las dos luchaban por el amor de Kouga, según la pelirroja. Kagome reía ante eso, ella no estaba enamorada del moreno, era otra clase de amor, de cariño, de infinita amistad.

Costó mucho tiempo hacer entender a la pelirroja de que no le gustaba Kouga; una vez que lo comprendió, se hicieron grandes amigas.

- Kagome, disculpame - dijo Ayame interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - voy a comprar un momento una cosa, no tardo - cogió el bolso - es que si no voy ahora, la tienda cerrará.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe? - se ofreció la pelinegra.

- ¡oh, no, no!, muchas gracias - dio un beso a Kouga y volvió a girarse a ella - tu quedate aquí, ponte cómoda y relajate. ¡Vuelvo enseguida! - exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía.

- va a comprar garabe para SHippo.

- ¿está malito?

- lo estaba, pero quiere darle un poco para prevenir, para que no recaiga - Kagome asintió y se observó las manos incómoda, no sabía que decir.

De repente, se escuchó a Shippo llorar.

- creo que tuvo otra pesadilla - comentó Kouga - voy a calmarle - Kagome asintió y fijó la vista en la televisión. Estaban dando una película de amor, la mujer rubia despampanante, acababa de pillar a su novio con otra. Sonrió irónica.

- son todos iguales, solo quieren lo mismo, les da igual con quien sea, mientras tenga delantera y se mueva - murmuró entredientes cruzándose de brazos - te hacen tontas promesas que tu crees tontamente, te susurran palabras bonitas, te miman, y después te apuñalan por la espalda siéndote infiel - pronunció aguándose sus castaños ojos.

- ¿eso significa que nunca me quiso?, ¿desde cuando estaría engañándome? - se le escapó un sollozo - encima en nuestra propia casa, ni siquiera fue tan decente de irse a un hotel - gruñó. ¿Le habrá susurrado lo mismo que a mí al oído mientras me acariciaba?, ¿la habrá besado d ella misma manera que a mí?, ¿no me amaba entonces?, ¿no me amaba?, se dijo tapándose el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

- ya se le pasó, había soñado con el hombre del saco, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos asustábamos de eso también? - comentaba Kouga caminado hacia el salón. Al ver los hombros de la chica moverse agitadamente, se asustó - ¿kagome? - la chica intentó hablar, pero no podía, el chico de ojso azules, escuchó los sollozos de la chica.

- ¡oh no, Kag!, por favor, no me hagas esto,no vuelvas a llorar - dijo poniéndose a su lado y dándole un tierno abrazo - no llores más por ese imbécil, no se lo merece.

- lo sien..to... -hipó - no pu...edo evi...tarlo - volvió a hipar y su llanto se intensificó. Kouga la acurrucó en sus brazos y acarició su cabello. No se merecía esto, se dijo viendo a la chica que fue su primer amor llorando de tal manera.

- no te preocupes Kagome, yo estoy aquí - susurró sin dejar de acariciarla dulcemente. Y así, abrazados, estuvieron largo tiempo.

La estancia estaba en silencio, Kagome intentó deshacerse del abrazo del moreno, pero se sentía tan bien, le quería tanto, era su mejor amigo desde la secundaria. Le apreciaba demasiado.

Kouga atrajo más el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome, y le levantó la barbilla.

- puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, lo sabes.

- muchas gracias Kouga, tu si que eres un gran... - pero calló al ver el rostro tan cerca del chico, sus respiraciones se mezclaron. Intentó alejarse, pero inconscientemente, acercó su pequeña boca y Kouga hizo lo mismo, hasta que al fin se unieron en un beso. Al principio fue un roce, un leve roce cargado de ternura y consuelo, pero el moreno lo intensificó, la abrazó hacia él y jugó con su lengua delicadamente, kagome soltó un suspiro y correspondió gustosa, hasta que la imagen de Ayame, Shippo, y el más importante, Inuyasha, aparecieron en su mente.

- ¡no! - exclamó cuando fue tumbada en el suelo por el moreno que seguía sus besos por su fino cuello y acariciaba el muslo de la chica - Kouga, no podemos, piensa en Ayame - dijo entre suspiros mientras sentía las caricias del joven, éste se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su esposa, y se levantó con rapidez. Se quedó pálido.

- ¡oh dios!, ¿qué hice? - dijo tapándose la boca, Kagome se incorporó y se acercó a él.

- fue un error mio, lo siento.

- pero fui yo el que casi te poseé aquí - dijo enfadado consigo mismo. Las pálidas mejillas de la chica, adquirieron un rojo intenso.

- yo...

Se escuchó unas llaves, una puerta abrirse, unos tacones.

- Kouga, ya estoy aquí - dijo una dulce voz.

Los dos se miraron sin moverse, asustados, paralizados. No podían reaccionar aunque escucharan los pasos acercándose a la sala.

- Ayame... - atinaron a decir antes de levantarse con rapidez.

* * *

Holaaa!! siento haberme retrasado taanto con la historia, pero todavía sigo sin inspiración, además de que este curso me ha costado, peor ya lo superé! y también la PAU!!, soy feliz xD. En fin, volvamos al tema, siento que sea un capi corto, pero bueno, tngo q esperar a q me venga mi querida y perdida inspiración u__u

**Carol14**, gracias por seguir mi hsitoria!! y siento tardar tanto en actualizar u__u, mira q tampoco me gusta q tarden en hacerlo las autoras de mis historias preferidas, pero es q no he tenido tiempo, además de (otra vez) falta de inspiración, besos!!. **Ampis**, holaaa!! gracias por tu revierw, kiss ^^ **InuKillua Inuzuka**, muchas gracias, y si espero q me venga la inspiración xD q todavía estoy esperando, buenos besitos!!. **Nadeshko**, tranquila, ya continué, costó y tardó peor ya esta aquí xD saludos!!!

Gracias por el apoyo!!


	12. Sola

_**Ante todo, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (como ya se sabe xD)**_

* * *

_Se escuchó unas llaves, una puerta abrirse, unos tacones._

_- Kouga, ya estoy aquí - dijo una dulce voz._

_Los dos se miraron sin moverse, asustados, paralizados. No podían reaccionar aunque escucharan los pasos acercándose a la sala._

_- Ayame... - atinaron a decir antes de levantarse con rapidez._

- ca...cariño, que...pronto has vuelto - tartamudeó Kouga, la pelirroja sonrió coqueta y le dio un beso en los labios.

- tuve suerte, no hice cola, ¡es algo histórico! - los pelinegros sonrieron nerviosos - ¿y que tal?, ¿se han divertido en mi ausencia? - preguntó con inocencia mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cocina. Kouga y Kagome intercambiaron miradas culpables.

- aquí, hablando - contestó con un nudo en la garganta el chico de ojos azules.

- bueno, pero aquí está vuestra querida Ayame para alegraros la fiesta - canturreó con una risita, ellos solo pudieron asentir serios - pero alegren esas caras - caminó hacia kagome - ¿te quedaras a dormir aquí? - la pelinegra negó sin mirarle a los ojos, no podía.

¿Cómo había podido besar a Kouga sabiendo que estaba casado, que tenía una familia?. Al fin y al cabo era igual que Kikyo e Inuyasha, no podía culparlos después de haber hecho algo parecido. Se le secó la garganta e intentó no soltar un sollozo.

- Ayame, gracias por todo, pero me tengo que ir ya - fue hacia la entrada a coger su bolso, el matrimonio la siguió.

- pero, ¿te vas a ir así?, ¿a dónde iras?, ¿no pensaras volver a....? - Ayame calló al ver a Kagome negar con la cabeza.

- iré a un hotel o algo, necesito estar sola...

- pero... - Kouga detuvo a su esposa posando su mano en uno de los delgados hombros de la ojiverde, ésta le miro sin entender.

- es mejor así, tendrá que aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos - Ayame asintió.

- bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes donde estamos.

- gracias Ayame - se despidió con una reverencia - denle un besito a Shippo - giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta, volteó y les sonrió como pudo. Ayame y Kouga inclinaron la cabeza a modo de despedida. Se cerró la puerta.

Ayame dio un codazo a Kouga.

- ¿qué? - se quejó este sobándose el adolorido hombro.

- acompañala, asegurate de que de verdad va a un hotel y no a casa de...

- si ella quiere ir...

- ¡no seas tonto! - interrumpió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido - es mejor que hoy no vuelva hasta que se aclare todo, no sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto fue un mal entendido.

- tsk - se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja interrogativa al ver a su mujer riéndose.

- te estas pareciendo a Inuyasha haciendo esos...

- ¿a ese chucho?- interrumpió - ¡ni en broma! - ella volvió a reír - me voy a acompañarla, hasta ahora - farfulló. Ayame le mandó un beso volado sin parar de reír.

/ / / /

Kagome se detuvo en el portal cuando escuchó a Kouga llamarla desde las escaleras del edificio.

- ¿Kouga? - el chico tomó aire.

- Ayame me obligó a acompañarte, quiere estar segura de que no vas a volver a...

- no iba a serlo, pero gracias.

- venga, te llevo a casa de Sango.

- no, no quiero molestarla.

- pero si no se lo cuentas se va a enfadar, y más si se entera de que yo lo supe antes - sonrió.

- lo sé - rió - pero prefiero irme hoy a un hotel.

- pues deja que te lleve.

- no, yo...

- insisto - dijo quitándole el bolso y yendo hacia su coche. Kagome bufó, y cruzándose de brazos lo siguió.

Kouga puso en marcha el vehículo y salió del aparcamiento. Kagome se puso el cinturón de seguridad (n/a muy importante ò.ò).

- te llevaré al hotel Shikon, esta cerca y es muy económico, ¿te parece bien?.

- si, gracias - se produjo un incómodo silencio.

Cuando Kouga llegó al hotel, estacionó el vehículo, Kagome fue a bajarse, pero éste puso el seguro del coche. Ella le miró interrogante.

- tenemos que hablar Kagome.

- me lo temía...

-yo siempre te quise, desde la secundaria - los dos esquivaron la vista - pero al ver que nunca podría ocupar tu corazón a pesar de numerosos intentos de seducción - esto hizo que los dos sonrieran - pues intenté olvidarte, y entonces, conocí a Ayame.

- Kouga...

- y la quiero Kagome, al pasar los años, me he dado cuenta de que es el amor de mi vida. Todo cambió.

- si - sonrió con melancolía - Kouga, lo de hoy solo fueron sentimientos contradictorios, no sé, fue como un recuerdo, algo que sentimos tiempo atrás.

- ¿sentimos? - preguntó confuso. Kagome asintió avergonzada.

- pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, estuvimos unidos en lo bueno y en lo malo, yo notaba tus intentos de enamorarme, pero estaba segura de que no sentía nada por ti, pero... - Kouga abrió los ojos - cuando nos separamos por los estudios, y ya no te tuve a mi lado, sentí que quizás si me gustabas, que te quería, me dolió nuestra separación. Lo que yo llamaba amistad, al final era...

- no lo digas - le detuvo el chico de ojos celestes - es mejor que no acabes esa frase - ella se mordió el labio y asintió entendiendo.

- tienes razón, lo pasado, pasado está. Ahora tu tienes una familia y yo... - alzó la vista e intentó darle una sonrisa - mejor olvidar lo ocurrido.

- ¿el qué?, ¿que hemos estado toda la tarde viendo pelis aburridas?, si sí, mejor - ambos sonrieron.

- eres adorable Kouga

- suelen decírmelo a menudo - ella frunció el ceño murmurando un "creído" para luego estallar a carcajadas, el pelinegro la imitó, y así estuvieron varios minutos. Riendo como unos buenos amigos.

---- ----

Kagome bajó del coche para ir al hotel.

- buenas noches Kouga.

- buenas noches - la chica se giró y se dirigió a la entrada del hostal - ¡Kagome! - la chica volteó - Ayame y yo pensamos que deberías aclararlo con el chu...con Inuyasha. Siempre he sabido que es un animal incapaz de comportarse, pero aún así es un buen chico, y lo que pasó, a lo mejor solo fue un ma...

- Kouga - él levantó la vista - gracias - sonrió y tras una inclinación de cabeza, se fue hacia el hotel. Kouga solo pudo apoyarse en la ventanilla del coche y suspirar.

- suerte Kagome, te mereces lo mejor en esta vida.

La pelinegra observo la entrada del hotel, y agarrando el asa de su bolso, se dirigió hacia la mujer que se ubicaba en la recepción.

- emm...buenas tardes, quisiera pedir una habitación por favor - la rubia de excesivo maquillaje, tecleó en el ordenador sin mirarla.

- ¿desea alguna en particular?, tenemos libre dos dobles y tres individuales - Kagome quiso jalarle de los pelos, ¿por qué tenían que nombrarle las habitaciones dobles?, ¡estaba sola!. _Sola_.

Que dolor tan grande sentía con esa palabra, era extraño pues a ella a veces deseaba un poco de paz, estar sola de vez en cuando para despejarse de su estresante trabajo.

- una individual- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando pagó la habitación, y le fue entregada las llaves, suspiró aliviada. Tenía suerte de que no estuviera en la época de temporada, porque, de ser así, no tendría habitación...

Subió las escaleras, al hartarse de esperar el ascensor que no llegaba nunca. Caminó hasta la habitación 107, e introdujo la llave en la vieja cerradura.

La habitación de luz tenue, contaba con un baño, un pequeño frigorifico, un diminuto salón con televisión y una cama, al parecer, cómoda.

Las paredes eran de color beigue, las mantas de la cama de color chocolate._ Es acogedor_, pensó.

Abrió las ventanas para que se ventilara el cuarto. Dejó el bolso en una butaca que hacía juego con la sala, y se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó en un extremo y suspiró. ¿Y ahora que hacía?, no tenía ropa para cambiarse; mañana iría temprano al piso a recoger sus cosas, aprovecharía que Inuyasha trabajaba.

_Inuyasha..._

- y pensar que nos llevábamos mal - sonrió con melancolía. _Fue tan fácil quererte tanto, nunca lo hubiera imaginado_, pensó tirándose de espaldas a la cama.

Boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos, la chica de ojos chocolate quedó profundamente dormida.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Colocó la última lata de tomate en el mueble y cerró la puerta. Las bolsas de la compra las guardó en una cesta, y salió de la cocina suspirando.

El chico de mirada dorada fue hacia su habitación y la encontró oscura, vacía.

- ¡maldita sea!, ¿por qué debía pasar una estupidez así? - se sentó en la mullida cama - ¿cómo pude confundir a Kagome con Kikyo?.

Recordó el beso y se maldijo por pensar en que le gustó. Era un miserable.

Esa Kikyo...

Apretó los puños con rabia.

Giró la vista y vio su maletín en la cómoda. _Genial, encima mañana a trabajar_, pensó. Inuyasha se descalzó y gateando sobre la cama, cogió el portaretrato que adornaba la mesita de noche. Pasó un dedo por la fotografía y sonrió con tristeza.

En la foto, una pareja de enamorados, sonreían a la cámara el día de su primera cita. Sonrió y recordó el primer día que la vio.

_Inuyasha fue a abrir la puerta por petición de su amigo. Fastidiado y sin mucho ánimo abrió, lo que no se esperaba era que una jovencita se le tirara encima abrazándolo fuertemente. Además, la atrevida chica lo besó en la mejilla dulcemente sin abrir sus ojos. Inuyasha estaba paralizado y confuso, ¿quién era?, ¿por qué lo abrazaba?, lo único que sabía era que se sentía bien así y no iba a impedirlo._

_El chico vio como la joven abría los ojos separándose lentamente del abrazo con una sonrisa - ¿sorprendido Miroku? - preguntó ella alzando la vista hacia él. Entonces la vio borrar su sonrisa y enrojecer a más no poder. Quiso reír._

_- tu...tu no eres...Mi...Miroku - dijo perpleja._

_- vaya, que lista - dijo con ironía, debía haberlo supuesto, otra conquista más de Miroku, pensó. ¡Feh!, por lo menos tenía más gusto esta vez. La examinó lentamente, la chica era de mediana estatura, delgada pero con una linda figura, con cabello azabache ondulado en las puntas y ojos chocolate._

_De pronto, la vio fruncir el ceño - me equivoqué, tampoco era para ponerse así - dijo molesta. Inuyasha iba a contestar pero lo interrumpió Miroku que venía para ver quien era. Bufó._

Sus labios se curvaron levemente. Solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que se fue _váyase a saber a donde,_ y ya le echaba de menos, demasiado, se dijo tumbándose en la cama.

Suspiró, se giró y vio el móvil en la mesa. Estiró el brazo y lo cogió, para después marcar.

Tres tonos, y la persona respondió confusa.

/ / / / / /

Unas risas, unas acricias.

El chico besó a la joven con pasión, ella abrazó su musculoso cuello y sonrió al notar como la mano del chico bajaba por su espalda. La castaña se separó del beso y alzó los brazos para que su prometido le quitara la parte de arriba del pijama. Él gustoso, se acercó más a ella y rozó con delicadeza la estrecha cintura, para coger la tela de algodón que adornaba el cuerpo de la chica. De pronto, sus miradas se cruzaron, sus labios se entreabieron, sus bocas se acercaron.

Cuando iban a unir sus labios en otro beso, sonó el teléfono. La chica giró la cabeza hacia el aparato instantáneamente.

- Sanguito, no lo cojas...

- ¿y si es importante burro?, "eso" puede esperar - Miroku asintió resignado, y la liberó de sus brazos. La castaña fue hacia su bolso y cogió el teléfono, era _Inuyasha_; ¿Habrá pasado algo?, pensó al ver la hora que era.

- ¿Inuyasha? - preguntó confusa. Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

- Sango, siento llamar a estas horas - dijo al fin.

- no hay problema.

- ¡si que lo hay! - exclamó un Miroku cruzado de brazos en la cama - y muy grande - concluyó mirándose "su zona". Sango le fulminó con la mirada y el chico carraspeó disimulando.

- Sango, ¿Kagome esta ahí?.

- no...¿por qué?, ¡¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó preocupada, el tono de voz del chico era apagada, turbada .

- nos hemos peleado - dijo con un nudo en la garganta, si le contaba que besó a Kikyo por error, Sango era capaz de cortarle las...se miró un segundo ahí y tragó saliva.

- pero...¿ha sido muy grave? - hubo un silencio, suspiró - no esta aquí como debes suponer, pero me extraña que Kagome no haya venido aquí. Voy a llamarla a ver si esta bien. ¿dónde se habrá quedado? - preguntó más para sí misma.

- yo pensé que estaría contigo, estoy preocupado. Voy a salir a buscarla - dijo con voz desesperada.

- tonto, la ciudad es muy grande, deja que primero la llamé yo y ya te digo. Pero tu tranquilo, esto se solucionará.

Lo dudó, pensó el chico.

- gracias Sango, llamame en cuanto sepas algo, por favor - rogó.

- lo haré.

- ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Miroku al ver a la chica colgar con la mirada perdida.

- Inuyasha y Kagome se han peleado, y pues...- la chica observó los ojos azules de su novio - no sabe donde esta tu hermana, Miroku.

- ¿cómo que no sabes?, déjame el móvil.

- ¿para qué?.

- para gritarle un par de cosas a Inuyasha, Kagome nunca se ha ido por una pelea tonta, y si lo hace, siempre va a tu casa. ¡Mira que hora es!, es muy tarde, debería de haber vuelto ya...

- Miroku, no vas a gritarle a Inuyasha, deberías ver como estaba, bueno, oído. No sabemos quien tuvo la culpa, no sabemos nada, así que, relajate y espera que voy a llamarla a ver si me lo coge.

- pues llama ya - Sango asintió y Miroku se levantó pasándose la mano por el pelo. Nervioso, fue hacia al baño a mojarse la cara. ¿dónde estaría su hermana?.

- vamos, coge el teléfono Kagome, por favor, cógelo - pedía mordiéndose el labio Sango mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Mientras la castaña seguía llamando una y otra vez, la pelinegra dormía plácidamente, sin enterarse de nada. Sólo se le escuchaba balbucear un nombre, el del chico que amaba.

Inuyasha que no recibía la llamada de Sango, se tensaba más, se incorporó de la cama y farfulló un par de cosas mientras se dirigía al salón.

- Kagome, ¿dónde estas? - vio la carpeta de trabajo de su novia. Fue hacia allí y cogió un cuadernillo de uno de los alumnos de Kagome.

Cuando lo observó, una luz le vino entonces recordó.

El "amiguito" ese que tenía, ¿cómo se llamaba?, sarno...no, no, ese era el apodo que le puso. Kogu...Kougi...¡Kouga!.

A lo mejor él si sabía donde estaba Kagome. Al pensar eso, la sangre le hirvió, gruñó y apretando los puños, fue a buscar la agenda de teléfonos. Rezaba para que el número de la casa de ese chico estuviera apuntada.

-

De repente, el teléfono sonó, un par de ojos que mostraban preocupación, miraron el teléfono con esperanza.

* * *

HOla!!! hacía tiempo que no actualizaba, es verdad pero es que la musa no tocó a mi puerta xp, pero creo que voy a remontar (a ver si es verdad -_-u).

Muchas gracias por los que siguen leyendo msi historias, y muchisimas gracias a los que me mandan reviews, porque ayudan mucho, de verdad ^^

**Athena_s,** gracias a ti por seguir leyendola ^^; **SARITZ**, muchas gracias!! y bienvenida ^^, me alegra mucho que te guste, espero mejorar, y sí, el beso de Kouga es genial (nere sueña) gracias n_n ; **Blossom012**, waaaa gracias!! espero que algú día sea capaz de escribir una gran hsitoria, por ahora, intentaré mejorar, gracias! ^^ ; **Ampis**, hola!! si la verdad es que duré bastante jeje, pero ya estoy aquí wahahaha, un saludo, y gracias por seguir mirando mi fic, un beso n__n ;** Yeray**, gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Es cierto que se ve un poco raro el que se hayan besado asi de repente, pero Kagome tenía tantas cosas juntas, lo de Kikyo y eso, pues al ver el apoyo de Kouga, su dulzura, su lindura, su.. (ya esta nere ¬¬) ejem, y los sentimientos que tuvo en su pasado, todo eso se acumuló y explotó, dando así rienda suelta a ese beso lleno de ternura y desesperación. Después de soltarte este rollo xD muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia ^^ ; **Dark_yuki**, jajaja pobre, q mala soy ò.o, pero ya regresé con un capi nuevo!, a ver si te gusta. Gracias por leer mi historia, a pesar de q fuera a las 4 de la mañana xD, eso me halaga, de verdad :). Y si, yo tb espero q me llegue inspiración, porque... no sé, noto los últimso capitulos... un poco sosos u_u, pero hay que seguri intentándolo ò.o ..xD. Muchas gracias! ^_^


	13. Espera

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica Rumiko.

_

* * *

_

_De repente, el teléfono sonó, un par de ojos que mostraban preocupación, miraron el teléfono con esperanza._

Rápidamente se incorporó.

- ¿diga?

- ¿Sango?

- ¡Kagome! - exclamó, llamando la atención de Miroku - ¡¿dónde demonios estabas?!, ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?.

- lo siento mucho Sango, pero, ya te explicaré - se apresuró a decir antes de que su amiga interrumpiera - vi tus llamadas, perdona, estaba dormida.

- Kagome estábamos tan nerviosos, tu hermano lleva dando vueltas toda la noche.

- lo siento...

- eso no lo arregla - dijo molesta - ¿por qué no fuiste a mi casa?, ¿dónde estas?.

- no quise molestar, por eso no fui a ti... - apartó el teléfono para no escuchar los fuertes gritos de su amiga, cuando notó que se calmó, volvió a hablar - estoy en un hotel, tranquila. Mañana cuando vaya a buscar mis cosas, te contaré.

- más te vale.

- lo siento por todo, buenas noches Sango.

- buenas noches Kagome - la escuchó suspirar. Iba a colgar pero rápidamente Sango le gritó que esperara.

- ¿qué sucede?

- tu hermano quiere echarte la bronca...

- ohh...dile que no se moleste, es muy tarde, querrá descansar - rió nerviosa.

- Kagome, sabes perfectamente como es tu hermano, te lo paso - la morena resopló. Lo menos que le apetecía era recibir un sermón.

- ¡¿Kagome, cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería?! - escuchó gritar a Miroku.

- yo también te quiero hermanito... - dijo sarcástica.

- Kagome... ¿qué pasó? - le notó preocupado, y eso le dolió - ¿quieres que avise a mamá? - esa idea le aterró. No quería preocupar a su madre.

- ¡no!, es innecesario Miroku...

- está bien, pero la próxima vez me gustaría que mi hermana pequeña pudiera contar conmigo si tuviera un problema.

- siempre iré a ti Miroku, pero esto era una tontería, y no quería molestar. Además, lo importante es que te casas, ¡alégrese amargado! - dijo intentando poner un tono alegre.

- lo único importante ahora, eres tú, Kagome.

- Miroku...

- voy a pasarlo por esta vez. AHora intenta tranquilízate, descansa. Y vete preparándote, porque voy a tener una larga conversación con Inuyasha y contigo.

- vale... - dijo como una niña pequeña. Miroku rió y se despidió de ella.

- un beso, hermanito - murmuró.

Colgó el teléfono, y se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Tenía que haberles avisado para que no se preocuparan. Pero, ¿cómo se enteraron?, ¿Inuyasha fue capaz de contarle todo a Miroku?, no, seguramente no le contó los detalles de la pelea.

- ¡cobarde! - gritó lanzando la almohada a la nada.

& & & & & & &

¿Qué era eso que sentía?, ¿dolor?, ¿culpabilidad?, ¡no!. Ella se merecía eso y mucho más, al fin de al cabo no hizo nada malo, no la golpeó, no la insultó. Ella malinterpretó todo.

Rió.

Caminó hacia su habitación y se observó detenidamente en el espejo. Al principio pensó que se sentiría bien al hacer eso, pero, ¿por qué no era así?. Esa chica no era nada de ella, no debía importarle que ahora estuviera así de triste, así de dolida.

Cuando la vio correr por la calle llorando, y fue recogida por aquel chico de ojos azules, sintió una punzada en el corazón. _Corazón._

Sus labios volvieron a curvarse con melancolía.

¿Todavía tenía corazón?, no lo creía. Lo llegó a tener, pero por culpa del egoísmo, de la avaricia, se corrompió. Se rompió en mil pedazos que se esparcieron, haciendo imposible la tarea de recomponerlos.

Mala.

Sí, lo era, no había duda. ¿El por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía. Ella sabía muy bien que lo que vivió con Inuyasha eran solo recuerdos, cosa del pasado. Ella provocó esa situación con su egoísmo, con creer que era superior, que podía aspirar a más.

Observó el anillo que estaba encima de la mesa. Sus ojos se aguaron y eso la sorprendió. ¿Todavía le quedaban lágrimas?.

Pero, ¿de verdad fue egoísta?, ¿tan malo es querer v...?

_-_ yo solo quería una oportunidad - susurró a la nada.

Se acarició las hebras azabache con suavidad. No había sido mala ni egoísta en el pasado, ahora sí. Su amor profundo por Inuyasha hizo que hiciera daño a esa chica que no tenía la culpa de nada. La odiaba, sí, la detestaba por ganarse el corazón rudo de Inuyasha, por hacer que el chico de la coraza se abriera ante ella, que cayera a sus pies. Que la mirara de esa manera, de una forma que nunca pudo percibir.

- ¿de verdad me llegó a amar? - sí, lo sabía. Y seguía sintiendo algo, pero ya no era amor, no esa clase de amor que todas las mujeres deseamos que sienta el chico de nuestros sueños. Ahora, tan solo era cariño, amor del recuerdo, de tiempos que pasó feliz, de momentos que se sintió viva, cálida, feliz.

Sintió algo cálido en sus mejillas, lágrimas.

- pareces fuerte, fría, calculadora. Sin embargo, es todo una farsa, eres débil, frágil - se dijo viendo su reflejo llorar._ Débil._

_& & & & & & _

Era de día, hacia sol y los pájaros canturreaban sin parar.

Sonrió.

No debía llorar más, no tenía que sufrir.

- hay más peces en el mar.

Acabó de arreglarse, y cogió su bolso para luego salir de la habitación. Hoy iría a recoger sus cosas, a tratar de olvidarse de Inuyasha. Seguía amándole, pero si él todavía pensaba en Kikyo, lo respetaría. Quería verle feliz, ¿qué tonta, verdad?.

Cruzó el paso de peatón cuando salió del hotel, y se dirigió a la parada de taxi. Hoy se sentía con más energía, con más fuerza para enfrentarse a él. Aunque esperaba que no estuviera en la casa.

Una vez que subió al taxi y éste le llevó a su destino, se encontró con la puerta majestuosa de su portal. Pronto los recuerdos de aquel día llegaron a su cabeza. Negó.

No debía pensar en eso. Cogió aire, y una vez que lo soltó, introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

Click.

Entró en la estancia, y el olor a perfume masculino inundó sus fosas nasales. Al parecer, Inuyasha acababa de salir a trabajar. Se alegró de su suerte.

Rápidamente, hizo sus maletas, cogiendo lo justo y necesario. Alzó la vista y se vio en el pequeño espejo del tocador. Oscuras ojeras surcaban bajo sus alargados ojos. Su cabello que tanto cuidaba, ahora estaba despeinado. Sus labios curvados levemente hacia abajo. Su mirada triste.

- estas horrible... - se dijo todavía con la mirada puesta en el espejo.

- para mi estás preciosa - escuchó decir sobresaltándola. Volteándose, vio lo que más temía y a la vez anhelaba. Inuyasha, su Inuyasha...

- ¿qué haces aquí? - soltó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí?, ella se creyó capaz de enfrentar la situación si se daba, pero ahora, teniéndole enfrente, sus defensas cayeron.

Estaba más atractivo que nunca, cuanto ansiaba ser abrazada por esos musculosos brazos, ser besada por esos suaves labios. Su piel se erizó.

- esta es mi casa - afirmó burlón. Por primera vez en su vida, Inuyasha se alegró de haberse olvidado el maletín del trabajo en casa.

- ¡oh!, pues perdona, recojo mis cosas y me voy de tu casa...

Inuyasha sonrió, seguía siendo la misma Kagome de siempre, altanera, orgullosa, hermosa...

- ¿por qué vas a buscar tus cosas?

- obvio, porque me voy a ir - dijo girándose y yendo hacia la cómoda.

- no tienes que irte...- tragó al ver que ella seguía metiendo su ropa en la maleta - debemos hablar Kagome...

- no hay nada de que hablar Inuyasha.

- si que la hay, y lo sabes.

- calla - rogó al notar que no podría contenerse más, y que pronto correría a sus brazos - es mejor, ¿de acuerdo? - musitó dándole una mirada rápida. Él agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Debía hacer algo para convencerla de que se quedara, de que le escuchara. Pero entonces recordó.

- ¿dónde dormiste ayer?, ¿fuiste a ver a tu amiguito?, ¿tan rápido te olvid...? - abrió los ojos al notar que había hablado de más. Ella se detuvo y volteándose lentamente, alzó la vista.

Miradas chocaron.

- yo no soy como tu Inuyasha, yo si tengo claro mis sentimientos, y no voy a por otras compañías - soltó con el rostro serio, no le tembló la voz, y eso la enorgulleció notablemente.

- eso es un golpe bajo - gruñó.

_-_ no, es la realidad - la punzada tras esas palabras fue dura. Ambos callaron, sólo se miraban fijamente, ¿qué decir?, ¿qué hacer?.

- estuve en un hotel - dijo al fin - sola - aclaró al ver el gesto de Inuyasha - es cierto que estuve con Kouga y su familia. Kouga me dio consuelo en esos momentos - dijo intentando no sollozar, se lo había prometido, no iba a llorar.

- ¿qué clase de consuelo? - bramó entre-dientes, iba a golpear a ese patán de Kouga. Nadie consolaba a Kagome, ¡sólo él!.

- el necesario - dijo con voz fría, algo que sorprendió al moreno - y no te pongas así, no tienes derecho Inuyasha - frunció el ceño - y lo sabes... - susurró.

- ¡claro que tengo derecho! - ella le miró directamente a los ojos, y susurrando un doloroso y suave no, giró sobre sus talones. Antes de salir de la habitación, estiró el brazo y alcanzó la maleta.

- no te vayas Kagome - susurró.

- ya es tarde...

El chico de ojos dorados se quedó quieto mientras veía a la pelinegra marcharse._ No puedo permitir que se vaya,_ pensó apretando con fuerza los puños...

Sabiendo que ahora no solucionaría nada, se sentó en la mullida cama, e intentó dar con alguna forma para que la chica a la que tanto amaba, volviera a casa_. ¡No puedo permitir que éste adiós sea el final, maldita sea!_

Se escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, produciendo un intenso dolor al ojidorado.

& & & & & & &

Las lágrimas cayeron, hundiéndola más. ¡Al final había llorado!. Se riñó mentalmente y siguió caminando con las maletas a rastras...

Se detuvo en la parada de taxi.

Inconscientemente, miró hacia atrás. No había nadie. Suspiró decepcionada, y sonrió melancólica. ¿Realmente tuvo la tonta esperanza de que la seguiría?, ¿que la detendría y le daría un beso de película?. No, Inuyasha era un terco orgulloso, que nunca se rebajaría a pedir perdón, a suplicar rogar. A buscarla...

Al ver que no llegaba ningún taxi, suspiró. Cogió el móvil de su bolso, y tras pensarse varias veces si llamar o no, al final optó por realizar la llamada.

Marcó el número de Sango, y pidió que la recogiera.

Fue a cruzar la carretera para esperarla en la esquina, mientras guardaba el móvil, pero entonces escuchó el rechinar de las ruedas. Levantó la vista, y lo vio.

El conductor intentó frenar lo más que pudo el vehículo que se acercaba rápidamente a la chica, pero fue tarde_..._

Kagome solo pudo cerrar los ojos fuertemente, esperando el impacto.

Se escucharon gritos.

Se escuchó un choque.

* * *

Holaaa!!! siento mucho haber tardado taaanto, de verdad _

Pero con la universidad, no tengo vida!! ains.... y encima ahora empeizan los examenes. Pero bueno, no queiro aburrirles. Espero que les haya gustado este cortito pero no menos importante capítulo. A ver si poco a poco me van vineindo ideas, que estoy escasa xD

Quería agradecerles a todos los que leen mi fic. Y sobretodo a los que dejan reviews, eso me anima a continuar. Puede que tarde en subir capítulos, pero no lo voy a abandonar por muy de faktas de idea que esté jeje.

**Athena_s,** muchas gracias por tu review, espero q te siga gustando la historia ^^.

**Hakudoshi,** holaaa!! me alegro de que te guste!! aquí va otra actualización, tarde... pero como dice el refrán: "más vale tarde que nunca" xD, gracias por el comentario.

**Paulaa,** muchas gracias!!, me encanta que te guste todos los capis. Y sí, Inuyasha confundió a Kagome con Kikyo -_-, pero ya sabes como es Inuyasha, hay q perdonarle, es un poco ingenuo a veces ;P.

**InuRinne,** gracias pro tus ánimos y pro el review, de verdad ^^. Espero q te gsute este cortito capi.

Un saludo y un beso a todos!!

Nos vemos! ^_^


	14. promesa

_Fue a cruzar la carretera para esperarla en la esquina, mientras guardaba el móvil, pero entonces escuchó el rechinar de las ruedas. Levantó la vista, y lo vio._

_El conductor intentó frenar lo más que pudo el vehículo que se acercaba rápidamente a la chica, pero fue tarde..._

_Kagome solo pudo cerrar los ojos fuertemente, esperando el impacto._

_Se escucharon gritos._

_Se escuchó un choque._

_

* * *

_

Me alegro de que estés mejor, me llevé un susto enorme - dijo Inuyasha sentándose en la butaca.

La pelinegra asintió apenada.

- muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí - él negó quitándole importancia, y sujetó su mano - por cierto, ¿quién te avisó?.

- Kaede...

- ella tenía que ser - murmuró tocándose sus cabellos - estoy cansada - susurró, para después toser. Inuyasha se incorporó rápidamente y le dio leves golpecitos en la espalda.

- bebe un poco de agua, te ayudará. Tienes que reposar para ponerte fuerte. La operación fue bastante larga.

- sí, espero que haya merecido la pena.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Sólo se escuchaban los cantos de los pájaros a través de la ventana.

- Inuyasha... - éste dejó de ver a la aves, y se centró en ella - quiero pedirte perdón por todo, yo... no sé por qué me comporté de esa manera tan...ruin. Yo no era así...

Al ver que la chica comenzaría a sollozar, fue hacia ella y la abrazó. Detestaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

- no tengo nada que perdonar, ahora solo descansa, ¿sí?.

La chica asintió, e Inuyasha, tras acariciarle con ternura la mejilla, fue hacia la puerta.

- tengo que irme, prometí a Miroku ir a ver la ecografía del bebé, está muy ilusionado.

- me lo imagino.

- vendré a visitarte después.

- muchas gracias, Inuyasha...

Le vio sonreír, y después marcharse. Suspiró.

Agradecía que se preocupara por ella, pero, ¿y si lo hacía por lástima?, no soportaría ver compasión en sus ojos. Se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Se sentía tan cruel tras la reacción de éste cuando le contó el por qué le abandonó. Inuyasha solo escuchaba atentamente, no interrumpía. Él era demasiado testarudo e impulsivo como para mantenerse serio y quieto tras esas declaraciones. Realmente tuvo que afectarle, y eso, por una parte, le puso feliz.

Contarle que tuvo que dejarlo para casarse con otro hombre, al cuál no amaba, solo porque era un millonario que podría conseguirle el tratamiento...

Si, el tratamiento que ayudaría a curarla, a superar esa detestable enfermedad. Fue una egoísta, pero era para salvar su v...vida...

Quería vivir, era joven, y realmente lo deseaba.

Tener que dejar a tu único amor, por tu vida, era doloroso. Tuvo que aguantar mucho cuando otro hombre la tocaba mientras ella pensaba que cada caricia se la daba Inuyasha.

Abrió la mesita de noche, y cogió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Vio el anillo que estaba en su interior y suspiró.

Al final, no se casó, ni consiguió el dinero para el tratamiento. Y lo peor de todo, había perdido el amor de Inuyasha. Porque, a pesar de que él lo negaba e intentaba fingir, seguía pensando en ella, en Kagome...

Kikyo dejó el anillo en la mesa, y observó la sangre que se filtraba por la vía de su mano. _Casi mueres Kikyo, cada vez te estas debilitando más._

_Tienes que conseguir que Inuyasha te perdone de corazón. Tienes que hacerlo_, se dijo mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas.

* * *

Sango acarició su barriga, que ya había crecido bastante tras 3 meses. Ya tenía seis meses, y sólo faltaban tres para ver la carita de su pequeño. Bueno, su _pequeña_...

- ¿no hablarás más con él?

- Sango, ya hemos hablado de eso - respondió con tono cansado la chica.

- es que me da rabia Kagome, parecéis niños chicos. Si hablarais, seguro que todo se solucionaría.

- lo dudo..

- no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

- claro que pierdo algo, mi dignidad - Sango rodó los ojos - no voy a ir a aclararlo todo –si es que hay algo que aclarar– cuando ya han pasado tres meses.

No nos hemos vuelto a ver, y él no ha hecho nada para intentar volver a hablar conmigo, así que, a lo mejor hice bien al apartarme. Ahora tiene el camino libre para estar con Kikyo.

- Kagome, Inuyasha es terco y torpe, pero sé que estuvo muy enamorado de ti, todavía me sorprende que los pillaras besándose, quizás la trepadora de Kikyo hizo algo para que...

- ¡oh claro!; pobre Inuyasha que fue obligado a besarse con Kikyo, el pobre no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. ¿Cómo iba a poder apartarse o simplemente negarse?, es muy difícil - dijo con ironía. Su amiga suspiró.

Es igual de terca que Inuyasha, pensó la castaña.

Kagome suspiró, y se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿dónde tienes la ecografía?, quiero ver otra vez a mi sobrina.

- se la llevó Miroku para enseñársela a... - se detuvo - bueno, a...

- a Inuyasha - completó la pelinegra con una sonrisa torcida.

- sí.

- bueno, pues ya la veré otro día - rió - tienes que estar nerviosa por el parto, ¿no?.

- un poco, pero con las ganas que tengo de verle la cara, el dolor me da igual.

- serás una buena madre, Sango - la castaña se sonrojó.

- lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

- no hará falta - sonrió - ahora me voy que tengo que terminar unas cosas para el colegio.

- mañana te invito a un café, ¿de acuerdo?

- vaya cuñada me ha conseguido Miroku - dijo antes de darle un beso de despedida.

Bajó del edificio, y se dirigió hacia el pequeño coche que se había comprado, hacía tan solo unas semanas.

- Hola, pequeño - saludó al automóvil de color verde aceituna.

Abrió la puerta, y fue a sentarse cuando sintió una pesada mano en el hombro. Con un sobresalto, se giró, y sonrió al ver al moreno de ojos claros.

- ¡Bankotsu!, no me asustes así - el chico sonrió de medio lado, e hizo un gesto de súplica para que le perdonara.

- ¡Menuda casualidad el verte por aquí!

- no sé por qué lo dudo - dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

- mi hermana quiere que te secuestre para que vayas con nosotros al cine.

- muchas gracias, pero tengo trabajo y...

- no he terminado - interrumpió, Kagome cerró la boca con un puchero - me dijo que no aceptaba un_ no_ como respuesta. No me mires así, son órdenes de ella..

- está bien - aceptó suspirando.

- ¿así que chantajeaste a tu tío?

- no hizo falta chantajear, desde que pronuncié tu nombre él... ¡mhjfhjs!

- ¡Bankotsu, no le tapes la boca!

Éste con una sonrisa traviesa, quitó la mano de la pequeña boca de su sobrina, que le fulminaba con la mirada.

- es que callada es más bonita - dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido a modo de advertencia.

La niña le enseñó la lengua, y dio un sorbo a su refresco.

- ¿te gustó la película Kanna? - preguntó Kagome cogiéndole de la mano.

- no estuvo mal, aunque el director podría haber dado otro enfoque a la historia para hacerla más realista. Pero bueno...

A Kagome y a Bankotsu les salió una gotita de sudor. Se miraron y rieron por las ocurrencias de la niña.

- es muy madura para su edad.

- salió a su tío - presumió el moreno. Las dos chicas rodaron los ojos, haciendo bufar al ojiazul.

- tío tienes que llevarme a casa.

- es verdad - afirmó éste.

- pues entonces yo ya me voy...

- no Kagome, acompañanos.

- oh, bueno, está bien.

Después de dejar a Kanna en su casa, Bankotsu y Kagome se dirigían al coche. Ya estaba oscureciendo y el silencio reinaba el lugar.

- Kagome, no te he preguntado desde hace tiempo por temor a que siguieras triste pero, ¿cómo estas?, ¿ya has olvidado a tu ex?.

La morena agachó la mirada. No, no podía olvidar a Inuyasha, por mucho que lo intentaba, no se lo quitaba de la cabeza.

Aunque estaba enfadada y se sentía traicionada, debía admitir que no dejó que se explicara, sus celos y rabia la cegaron.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, ella también había hecho lo mismo.

Sí, también le había traicionado en cierto modo al besarse con Kouga. Y por eso se sentía dolida, con Inuyasha, y con ella misma.

- estoy bien, ya le he olvidado completamente.

- no te creo - contestó Bankotsu con seriedad - lo siento pero no te creo, te estas engañando a ti misma, y no puedo permitirlo.

Kagome iba a responderle, pero calló al sentir como el chico cogía sus manos y las apretaba con fuerza.

- dame una oportunidad.

Ella le miró sin entender.

- dejame intentarlo, quiero hacerte olvidar a Inuyasha, te prometo que haré lo posible para hacerte feliz.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Las palabras del chico la conmovieron y realmente se planteó aceptar la proposición, si quería olvidar a Inuyasha, tendría que empezar a fijarse en otra persona, y Bankotsu era cariñoso, educado, atractivo e incluso un héroe, ya que tres meses atrás le había salvado la vida.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en ese día donde casi le atropella el coche. Pero Bankotsu la había apartado con rapidez salvándola del impacto.

Desde ese momento comenzaron a hacerse amigos.

- Kagome sólo una oportunidad, si no consigo hacerte olvidarlo, prometo que lo aceptaré.

Soltó un bufido y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- no sé que me has hecho, yo antes no era así, nunca hubiera dicho esto a una chica, pero tú, Kagome, tienes el don para cambiar a las personas, para hacerles abrir los ojos, convertir su lado apenado en algo cálido.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Kagome, su labio tembló y sin pensarlo, se abrazó a él.

- ¡oh, Bankotsu!, no quiero hacerte daño, ni quiero ser una egoísta, pero sí, quiero que me hagas olvidarlo, por favor. Soy yo la que debería suplicártelo.

El chico sonrió con ternura y acercó su rostro al de ella.

- lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, es una promesa.

Y selló la promesa con un besos dulce, cálido y lleno de esperanzas.

* * *

_¡Hola! cómo estan? espero que bien!._

_Lo primero, pedir disculpas por no actualizar desde hace tanto tiempo, pero ha sido un año ajetreado xD, y segundo, doy las gracias a tds ls que han leído y seguido esta historia. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posibles, muchas gracias!_

_Espeor q les guste este mini capítulo!_

_**Rinnu:** Siento mucho haber tardado, espero q me perdones xD, gracias por comentar!. _

_** Blossomom012:** aqui tienes otro capi, aunq es chiquitito, gracias x la paciencia y espero q te guste!._

_**Pauula: **gracias por el comentario y x lo de lso exámenes, me fueron muy bien, espero q a ti tb te fueran bien! ^^._

_** Kuchiki rukia ichi:** gracias pro el review y por seguir la hsitoria, me alegro que te gsute, tds estos comentarios animan y alegran mucho ^^. _

_**Hakudoshi: **gracias pro comentar, saludos n_n. _

_**Blandy:** marchando mini conti! gracias por tu comentario!._

_**kagomeyinu:** gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste. Espero q no decepcione el minicapi! ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

_Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Kagome, su labio tembló y sin pensarlo, se abrazó a él._

_- ¡oh, Bankotsu!, no quiero hacerte daño, ni quiero ser una egoísta, pero sí, quiero que me hagas olvidarlo, por favor. Soy yo la que debería suplicártelo. _

_El chico sonrió con ternura y acercó su rostro al de ella._

_- lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, es una promesa._

_Y selló la promesa con un besos dulce, cálido y lleno de esperanzas._

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde esa promesa, desde ese beso que indicaba el comienzo de una nueva etapa, una etapa donde el nombre de Inuyasha Taisho no debía mencionarse, o al menos, eso pretendía Kagome.

La pelinegra dejó el peine sobre el tocador y suspiró levemente. Quería a Bankotsu, realmente le había tomado cariño. Era apuesto, atento, a veces un poco rebelde, pero eso le hacía más atractivo. Cualquier chica lo querría a su lado, cualquiera lo amaría más que...más que _ella_.

- soy despreciable.

No había conseguido amarlo, quererlo sí, pero no amarlo. Cuando la besaba, cuando la acariciaba, sentía algo, pero no _ese_ algo, eso que solo una persona en toda su vida había logrado conseguirlo.

Sintió como las lágrimas esperaban ansiosas de descender por sus mejillas, pero no lo permitió, hizo de todo para que se quedaran donde estaban. Tenía que superarlo, él ya había elegido a que chica escoger, y no había sido ella, debía aceptarlo.

Se levantó y cogiendo el móvil, habló con su mejor amiga Sango. No la veía desde hacía días ya que ella estaba ocupada por el trabajo.

- ¿Sango cómo va el embarazo?.

- uff,uff, Kagome, uff, uff, te llamo después, estoy en, uff,uff, las clases de preparación al parto con Miroku y... - se oyó un golpe - ¡Miroku que está la gente delante por dios!, ¡cortate un poco! - a lo lejos se oía a su hermano pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que era su mano y no él - Kagome hablamos luego, ¿si?.

- claro, ya me dices - dijo colgando y mordiéndose el labio para contener la risa. Su hermano no cambiaría.

Salió de la casa y se encontró con Bankotsu, que bajaba del coche.

- estamos conectados, ¿eh?.

- eso parece - sonrió ella tras darle un beso.

- vamos a dar el paseo que te prometí - dijo cogiéndola del brazo, pero había algo extraño en la mirada de la chica - ¿qué sucede?.

- yo.. - no sabía como empezar, como decirle - yo..

- no quieres seguir, ¿verdad? - dijo esté mirando a otro lado.

Ella bajó la mirada y asintió apenada.

- lo he intentado, te quiero, te quiero mucho pero...

- no lo suficiente para olvidarte de él.

Kagome vio como el chico apretaba los puños.

- aunque duela, te prometía que te dejaría marchar si no conseguía que le olvidaras.

- yo...

- Kagome, vete a verle, aclara las cosas y no te hagas sufrir más, ni a ti, ni a él, ni a otros que se enamoren de ti y no puedan tenerte.

- Bankotsu no sé que decir. Realmente te quiero pero no pudo evitar...yo quiero quitármelo de la cabeza pero no puedo - las lágrimas cayeron - me siento tan mal, odio tenerle en mi cabeza, no puedo soportarlo.

Él la abrazó, aunque en esos momentos la odiara por no corresponder sus sentimientos, peor la entendía y no podía obligarla a amarlo. Lo había intentado, peor había perdido.

- hazme caso y vete a verle, aunque sea para aclarar las cosas. A lo mejor así consigues olvidarte de él.

- gracias por todo, te deseo lo mejor. Ojalá pudiera...- Bankotsu posó un dedo en su boca para callarla y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

- quiero que cumplas esta promesa, habla con él para que así puedas ser feliz Kagome.

- lo haré.

Y con un último beso, se despidieron, quedaron como amigos, amigos que se querían pero que no podían estar juntos. Ese día Bankotsu tuvo un fuerte dolor en el corazón, pero tuvo la esperanza de que pronto, alguien pudiera sanárselo, y que kagome también consiguiera curar el suyo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Días después -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kagome había hablado con Sango y le contó lo sucedido, ésta estaba de acuerdo con el chico, así que la llevó hasta la casa de Inuyasha y la dejó sola, ahí, delante de la puerta.

Se sintió tan nerviosa, no se atrevía a tocar la puerta. Alzó la mano, pero la apartó en seguida, no podía hacerlo.

Flashes llegaron a su mente, el primer día que llegó a casa de su hermano, las peleas, el primer beso, la primera vez...

Quería volver a tener esos momentos, pero no, no volvería con él tras esa traición. Se prometió que nunca aguantaría eso, nunca volvería con un hombre que la engañara aunque solo fuera una vez, no sería segundo plato de nadie.

_¿Entonces por qué estás ahí?_ Se dijo su mente.

- solo quiero aclarar las cosas.

_Tu puedes Kagome, sólo hay que golpear la puerta, vamos, ¡vamos!._

_Toc toc._

Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, a no ser que no estuviera en casa y entonces, negó con la cabeza, debía ser valiente.

Tras unos segundos que se le hizo eternos, escuchó unos pasos y como abrían la puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio. Tan guapo como siempre, tan varonil, tan elegante.

Sus ojos dorados lucían sorprendidos, tenía ojeras, el pelo revuelto. Estaba...mal.

- K-Kagome, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó en casi un susurro.

- yo...creí que era el momento para aclarar las cosas.

Él asintió y le ofreció que entrara. La chica cruzó la puerta e intentó no rozarle, estaba nerviosa, asustada. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, nada más escuchar su voz su fuerza se flaqueó. Seguía perdidamente enamorada de él.

- ¿quieres algo de beber?, siéntate - dijo señalando el sofá. Ella lo hizo y negó el ofrecimiento, con los nervios que tenía no podría ni sujetar un vaso.

- ¿estás...estás enfermo?.

- no, ¿por? - parecía sorprendido.

- tienes ojeras, estas más delgado y...- se sonrojó al escucharse, ya no tenía derecho de preocuparse así.

- si que me has inspeccionado - dijo con una sonrisa forzada, ella le imitó. La incomodidad del ambiente se extendía, tenía que ir al grano.

- I...Inuyasha - sintió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre de nuevo - nunca dejé que te explicarás, pero estaba tan dolida que no podía hacerlo.

- Lo sé, por eso, desde que te marchaste, no insistí más. Te hice demasiado daño, no quería hacerte sufrir más, además, tuve otros problemas que...

Otros problemas, problemas más importantes para él que arreglarse con ella. Eso le dolió a Kagome, y mucho.

- pues, no sé, cuéntame...

Inuyasha no sabía como empezar, se sentó y suspiró largamente.

- puede que no me creas, pero dejame explicarte desde el principio, sin interrupciones, no he olvidado que eres muy testadura.

Ambos sonrieron.

Inuyasha comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido desde su perspectiva, de como quería sorprenderla, como no se dio cuenta de que era Kikyo y no ella, lo que sintió, lo que vio, le contó cada sucedo con pelos y señales y la pelinegra escuchaba atenta sin interrumpir, sin decir nada.

Tras contarle toda la historia, Kagome no sabía que creer, que pensar...

- es la verdad, Kagome, desde que te conocí, ya no volví a pensar en ella, no de ese modo. Te quise a ti, te _quiero_ a ti.

Sollozos, arrepentimientos, esperanzas. Miedo a querer confiar, a volver a empezar algo que se marchitó ese día.

- quiero hablar con kikyo.

Inuyasha se puso pálido y negó con fervor la cabeza.

- ¿por qué no me dejas?, ¿tienes miedo a que desmienta lo que me dices?, ¿es eso?, ¿es porque realmente lo que dices no es la verdad? - exclamó la pelinegra levantándose. Este la miró con rabia a los ojos, rabia por tales acusaciones. Respiró hondo y su mirada pasó a ser apagada, triste.

- porque Kikyo se está muriendo, Kagome.

Silencio.

- ella me pidió perdón por lo que hizo, tanto lo de hace un mes, como lo de cuando eramos novios. Todo lo que hizo fue porque estaba enferma, gravemente enferma, y yo nunca me di cuenta.

Todo lo contaba con un hilo de voz, su cara angustiada lo contaba todo. Kagome se sintió mal, por dudar, por tener celos en ese momento de Kikyo, por querer que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de Inuyasha fueran por ella y no por kikyo.

- Inuyasha...

Lo abrazó, sin dudar un segundo lo abrazó, dejó que se desahogara en su pecho, que empapara su camiseta favorita con las saladas lágrimas.

Le quería, realmente lo amaba, supo que ningún hombre podría hacerle olvidar a Inuyasha. Tonta kagome, se dijo, tonta hechizada por este ambarino.

- Kagome, me avergüenzo de esto, pero aunque haya hecho que te perdiera, no quiero que muera. Yo sentía algo por ella, no quiero que muera sola, por eso voy a verla cada semana. Cada semana veo como se va apagando, como pierde las fuerzas, como intenta pedirme perdón por todo lo que hizo.

- Lo entiendo, y tienes que seguir viéndola y apoyarla para que tenga ganas de vivir, de luchar.

No mentía en sus palabras, aunque Kikyo fuera la que los separó, se estaba muriendo y sabía que Inuyasha sufría por ello, por eso, lo acompañaría, rezaría para que Kikyo sobreviviera. No le deseaba nada malo.

- Siempre tan bondadosa - sonrió y acarició sus cabellos - cuanto echaba de menos este olor, esta calidez Kagome.

Ésta llorando le abrazó con fuerza.

- yo también Inuyasha, yo también.

- te quiero Kagome, y espero que me perdones, pero de verdad, yo nunca quise besar a Kikyo, yo pensé que eras tú la q... - los labios de Kagome se encargaron de callarlo. No quería escuchar, solo sentirlo de nuevo.

- te amo Inuyasha, aunque haya querido olvidarte, te sigo amando.

Éste la cogió pro la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, y la besó con frenesí. Besó a su chica, a esa pequeña que tanto amaba.

Amor. Dulzura. Pasión.

- quiero que vuelva a se todo normal, como antes, te prometo que cuando abra la puerta me detendré a ver quien está en la puerta para asegurarme y... - calló al escuchar la sonora carcajada de la chica. Felicidad había en sus ojos, esperanza y amor en su corazón.

- ya está todo arreglado, te tendré a mi lado siempre para asegurarme de que nadie te aleje de mí.

Tras otro beso, la chica se separó y le sonrió.

- vamos a ver a Sango y a Miroku, se alegraran de que hemos aclarado todo y... - los labios de Inuyasha la callaron. Pequeños besos, en la boca, en la mejilla, en la nariz, besos divertidos, suaves, dulces.

- hemos perdido el tiempo Kagome, ya arreglaremos lo demás después, ahora quiero asegurarme de que vuelves a ser mía, quiero recordar como sabía tu piel.

Ella no se resistió, y ni se atrevió a negarse, puesto que estaba deseosa. Nunca tuvo nada con Bankotsu, solo algún que otro beso, pero siempre decía que no podía, que le diera más tiempo...

Ahora ya era confirmado el por qué nunca pudo dar más besos, por qué nunca pudo acariciarle, porque su corazón, alma y cuerpo eran de una sola persona, de _Inuyasha Taisho_, el mejor amigo de su hermano, el chico que la molestaba, que le hacía sonrojarse, ese chico, ese hombre al que siempre amaría.

Inuyasha la alzó en brazos y cruzó el pasillo para llegar a aquella habitación donde había vivido grandes momentos, esa habitación que no había vuelto a ser ocupada desde hacía ya dos meses.

- eres un bruto, jajaja no Inuyasha, ¡oye no hagas eso!

- no puedo creer que todavía te sonrojes por esto Kagome - dijo el ojidorado con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

Holaa! de veras,** siento mucho haber tardado tanto**, si parecía que había abandonado el fic, peor ni pensarlo! es que me han pasado cosas personales duras... momentos un poco dificiles que me han tenido apartada de este mundo y de otros jeje

Pero la vida sigue y me dije que tenía que volver a escribir, pro que sé como molesta ver que una historia no sigue y tu queires saber que pasa oque pasará. Por eso escribo este mini capitulo para compensar de alguna forma mi ausencia. No esta muy bien, falta de inspiración y... que hace mucho que no escribo jeje

Lo siento de verdad, espero poder escribir el final (el próximo capítulo) y que les guste! podeis dar sugerencias a ver si me inspiro un poco jeje un beso y gracias a tods, sobretodo a:

**Lieli**, gracias por seguir desde el principio mi historia ^^.

**Fran**, me alegro que te guste, y ya vuelvo a continuar, espero lograr un final que os guste a todos.

**MeliLove010**, graciaaas! me alegro que te guste! gracias por la espera!.

**o0oDark-yukio0o0**, jjaja pobre kagome, pero es evrdad q yo tb me quedaría con Inu jeje

**Nina y Daniela**, gracias! y siento la esperaa ^^

**Kagome2598**, ya se explicaron, un poco rapido jeje pero bueno, gracias por leer la historia.

Gracias a todos, nos leemos!


	16. Mi enojona compañera

_Inuyasha la alzó en brazos y cruzó el pasillo para llegar a aquella habitación donde había vivido grandes momentos, esa habitación que no había vuelto a ser ocupada desde hacía ya dos meses. _

_- eres un bruto, jajaja no Inuyasha, ¡oye no hagas eso!_

_- no puedo creer que todavía te sonrojes por esto Kagome - dijo el ojidorado con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarla._

* * *

Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Llevaba meses en donde no sonreía de verdad, su sonrisa estaba formada, pero no la sentía. En cambio ahora, aparecía todo el rato, mostrando lo feliz que era.

Tras una semana de la reconciliación, kagome sacó toda la valentía de su cuerpo y le explicó a Inuyasha todo lo ocurrido con Bankotsu, el por qué había aceptado estar con él para poder olvidarlo...

Tuvo que repetir mil veces que nunca lo llegó a querer más que a él, que solo le tenía cariño, ya que Inuyasha le exigió que se lo repitiera.

El ojidorado se enfadó, pidió la dirección del chico para aclararle un par de cosas y volvió a enfadarse cuando Kagome rehusó en darle dicha dirección.

- ¿es porque sigues queriéndole?, ¿por eso no me lo das?.

- te he dicho cientos de veces que NO le quiero como tu crees - exclamó - bastante culpable me sentía cuando quedábamos y yo no le correspondía.

- sólo pensar que te abrazó, te besó, te...- su cara enrojeció de rabia - te tocó _ahí_...

Kagome le miró extrañada, ¿tocar ahí?, ¿ahí dónde?, entonces se sonrojó al caer.

- ¡INUYASHA!, él nunca me tocó _ahí_, sólo tu has tocado _ese_ sitio, idiota...

El chico suspiró aliviado y ensanchó su pecho orgulloso.

- por supuesto que sólo yo. Fui el primero y seré el _último_.

- tonto, aunque intenté olvidarte, no podía dar ese paso con él. Yo... te seguía, bueno, te _sigo_ amando y no podía...dejar de pensar en...ti.

Inuyasha sonrió, sus ojos dorados brillaron con intensidad y de forma rápida la capturó con sus brazos.

- te quiero.

- y yo a ti.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso y decidieron olvidar todo lo sucedido mese anteriores.

**&& Meses después &&**

- ¡es tan linda!, Sango felicidades tienes una niña preciosa - dijo Kagome mirando a la pequeña acabada de nacer.

- es que yo sé hacer bien mi trabajo - comentó Miroku con mirada lujuriosa. Pronto recibió un golpe de su mujer y la mirada fulminante de su hermana.

- mi pobre sobrina, vaya padre tiene - suspiró la pelinegra.

- ¿cuándo me vas a hacer tío, Kagome? - Inuyasha y la chica se sonrojaron ante lo dicho por Miroku. Carraspearon y cambiaron de tema. Aunque por dentro, los dos ya se imaginaban a un bebé entre sus brazos. Sonrieron de medio lado.

- bueno, es hora de irnos, la nueva mamá tendrá que descansar.

La pareja se despidió de la nueva familia y subieron al coche.

- oye Kagome...

- dime.

- ¿crees que...- el chico tragó saliva, no podía verla a la cara - crees que podemos empezar a practicar?

- ¿practicar?, ¿el qué? - preguntó confusa.

- practicar a hacer bebés...

Silencio.

Inuyasha apretó con fuerza el volante, ¡¿cómo podía haber preguntado algo así?, Kagome era joven, seguramente querría vivir más la vida antes de verse atada por un bebé y...

Sollozos.

Maldijo, encima provoca que la chica llore, con lo que odia ver llorar a las mujeres.

- Kagome, lo siento, yo... olvida lo que dije, es que al ver a la mocosa y la mirada de Miroku y Sango, y a ti como sonreías y...

Dejó de mirar el volante que estaba quieto y giró la cabeza hasta la pelinegra. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio la sonrisa de Kagome, sus ojos brillaban felices.

- Inuyasha - respondió con suavidad mientras se quitaba las lágrimas - me hace realmente feliz lo que has dicho, ¡claro que quiero practicar a hacer bebés! - rió.

- pues podemos empezar cuando quieras.

Realmente era feliz, la quería tanto, no sólo tenía su amor, sino que pronto tendría a otra personita, fruto de los dos, a la que querer incondicionalmente. Pero primero habría que practicar mucho, mucho y mucho.

- te quiero Inuyasha - dijo besándolo - y me encantaría formar una familia contigo - lo abrazó y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para besarlo. Éste tocó la espalda de la chica y la acarició sin dejar de besarla. Sus labios eran adictivos y eso le gustaba.

Se despegó con rapidez para el disgusto de la chica.

- ponte el cinto que vamos a casa ya - su voz sonaba ronca, ella carcajeó.

- ¿sabes?, me acabo de acordar de que llevo puesto encaje y es un poco incómodo por...

- kagome, ponte el cinturón ya, que voy a arrancar - sus palabras parecían gruñidos. Rió, si que estaba desesperado.

Kagome no dejó de agarrar la mano de Inuyasha.

La apretó fuertemente y se mordió el labio para evitar llorar, era sentimental, y aunque hubo un momento en el que llegó a odiar a Kikyo, comprendía como se sentía Inuyasha.

Le dolía pensar lo que tuvo que sufrir Kikyo cuando se enteró de su enfermedad, cuando abandonó a su amor por culpa del engaño de Naraku, aquél hombre que le había prometido tantas cosas para después traicionarla cruelmente.

Observó de reojo el rostro de su novio y al ver su expresión, decidió dejarle solo, seguramente necesitaba pensar. Soltó lentamente su mano y se fue sigilosamente hacia un pequeño grupo de personas. Todos de negro, todos serios.

Con un dolor en el pecho, vio como Inuyasha dejaba una flor en la tumba, Kikyo no pudo resistir más la enfermedad y acabó abandonando este mundo días antes.

Cuando se enteró de la triste noticia, corrió hacia su casa para ver a Inuyasha, el estado en el que lo encontró, su expresión, sus ojos acumulando pequeñas lágrimas...

Esa imagen le impactó tanto, que solamente pudo abrazarlo con fuerza. No hicieron falta palabras, él sabía que tenía el apoyo de Kagome, y eso, Inuyasha lo agradeció silenciosamente.

- Kagome...

La pelinegra alzó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba. Susurró un débil dime.

- vamos a casa.

Ella entrelazó su mano con la de él y tras despedirse de los demás presentes, se dirigieron a la casa de forma silenciosa. Una vez allí, Kagome le preparó un té a Inuyasha y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿estás mejor?

- sí, aunque suene cruel decirlo, me alegro de que pasara. Las últimas semanas de Kikyo fueron dolorosas, al menos sé que ahora descansa en paz, ya no sufre.

Con un mohín retuvo un sollozo que quería escapar y asintió con fuerza.

- te quiero tanto Kagome - dijo abrazándola.

- Inuyasha...

Apoyó su mejilla en el fornido torso del joven y se hizo una promesa, estaría siempre a su lado, ayudándolo, cuidándolo. Intentaría que siempre tuviera una sonrisa, ya que le dolía mucho verlo tan triste, tan indefenso.

- ahora recuerda los buenos momentos y no los malos.

- eres tan buena...

- calla tonto - dice sonrojada, él sonríe mostrando su cuidada dentadura, y se acerca para depositar un suave beso en su labios.

- prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo.

- no veo otra opción para ser feliz.

Uy, eso sonó cursi, pensó la chica, pero cuando Inuyasha volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, le dio exactamente igual si era una romántica cursi o no.

**&&& Un año después &&&**

- ¿Qué hice esta vez?.

- déjame en paz...

Inuyasha suspiró de mala gana y volvió a intentar acercarse a la pelinegra. Ésta se separó mirándole con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar el vaso en el fregadero.

- Kagome, venga dime que hice para así pedirte perdón y acabar de una vez con esta situación incómoda.

- ¡ja!

- Kagome, nuestro bebé no ha nacido todavía y ya tiene que aguantar tus enfados infantiles...

- ¿¡enfados infantiles! - exclamó enfadada - ¿te parece que son enfados infantiles el que te hayas olvidado de nuestro aniversario, el que te hayas olvidado de comprarme el chocolate que tanto te supliqué que consiguieras?. Sin olvidar como sonreías a la estúpida rubia que te guiñó el ojo en la tienda.

Se alejó de la cocina y sonrió cínicamente al ojidorado que tragaba saliva nervioso.

- Inuyasha, te sonrojaste y después le sonreíste, ¡en mi cara! - exhaló - ¿eso no te importa que lo vea tu bebé, verdad?.

- no fue así, fue una sonrisa incómoda, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿qué le gritara?.

- que le jalaras de los pelos - murmuró entredientes.

- ¿te estás oyendo? - rió nervioso y se pasó una mano por los cabellos - kagome sólo te quiero a ti, te amo a ti y estaré a tu lado siempre que me lo permitas, creía que la fase de desconfianza y celos había pasado...

Ella agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio para no llorar, estaba tan sensible.

- no te compré el chocolate por que tuve que ir a otro sitio y... lo del aniversario yo...

- déjalo, te pido disculpas, sé que un olvido lo puede tener cualquiera. Quizás tengo las emociones a flor de piel por el embarazo y lo estoy pagando contigo.

- ¿me estas pidiendo perdón? - preguntó incrédulo. Kagome contó mentalmente hasta 10 para no volver a gritarle y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Éste sonrió mostrando su bonita dentadura, y corrió hacia el pasillo, perdiéndose unos minutos. La pelinegra suspirando, se sentó en el sofá y acarició el cojín que estaba a su lado. Realmente se estaba pasando con Inuyasha, el pobre pagaba con los cambios de humor que tenía.

- Kagome, nunca me olvidé del aniversario, del chocolate sí, peor de l dían en el que cambió mi vida no.

- tranquilo Inuyasha, yo...

- escucha - interrumpió el chico - no compré chocolate porque quise pasar por una tienda y encontrar el regalo perfecto. No había ninguno especial, hasta que vi este collar - dijo entregándole una cajita de terciopelo rojo - no es muy sorprendente, pero no sé, cuando lo vi me dio una sensación especial. Sentí, como si esta joya nos mantuviera unidos siempre, algo raro - sonrió.

Kagome abrió la sofisticada caja y abriendo enormemente los ojos, contempló la hermosa perla sujeta en una fina cadena de plata.

- es preciosa Inuyasha.

- la dependienta dijo que se llama la "Perla de shikon" y que es muy valiosa, por lo que creo que te quedará muy bien.

- oh, yo no sé que decir - se levantó para abrazar a su querido Inuyasha y sonrió después de darle un dulce beso - pónmela por favor.

- con mucho gusto.

Posicionándose detrás de la joven, apartó con cuidado el cabello azabache y le colocó la joya alrededor del cuello femenino, no sin antes besarlo con ternura.

- feliz aniversario.

- te quiero.

- es normal, suelo causar ese efecto.

- eres un tonto, pero bueno, eres MI tonto.

- y tu mi enojona compañera - agrandó su sonrisa - ¿o querría decir, mi enojona esposa?.

- eso me gusta más - besó con suavidad los labios masculinos y sonrió cuando sintió la traviesa mano de éste bajando por su espalda.

- queda un mes para ver a nuestro bebé.

- sí, y para poder practicar para tener el siguiente - dijo con deseo en su mirada.

- no te quiero tan cerca de Miroku, Inuyasha, ¡te estás volviendo lujurioso!

- pero a ti te gusta.

- puede que sí - concluyó fundiéndose en un beso apasionado con su marido.

Era tan feliz, pronto formaría una verdadera familia con el hombre al que amaba. Recordó como lo conoció y concluyo en que el haber ido a visitar a su hermano de imprevisto aquella vez, fue lo que que se le había ocurrido en su vida. Gracias a ello pudo abrazar sin querer a su ahora marido, a su ahora padre de su hijo.

* * *

Holaaaa! siento el retraso, sé que será la misma excusa, peor la universidad me tiene absorbida xD bueno les traigo el final, a ver si pronto hago un epílogo, acepto sugerencias ehh! jeje

Espero que no les haya decepcionado y quería dar las gracias por haberme seguido en esta historia después de tanto tiempo. Me han alegrado mucho, un besazo a todooss!

**Faby Sama**, muchas gracias por comentar! y siii Kagome es muy lista jajaj que más quisiera yo tener a semejantes hombres! (sobretodo a Inuyasha y a Kouga *_*). Besitoos! ^^

**Eiko23**, siento haber tardado tantoo, pero ya está aquí el final, la verdad es que da pena, peor bueno... la vida es así jeje, bess! ^^

**Kagome2598**, me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo y también que me comprendieras jeje he tenido una época un poco turbia y ahora pues ha sido una época estresante por la Uni, pero al fin he podido escribir. Yo tampoco soporto que abandonen las historias porque se aburran o porque tiengan un momento de bloqueo, ¿sabes cuantas historias incompletas me he leído sin querer y me han dejado con ese mal sabor de boca de no poder saber que pasará? jeje por eso, por muchas cosas que me pasen, nunca abandonaría ni a la hº ni a los que la leen. Besos y cuidate tb! ^^

**Nina y Daniela**, gracias! siento la espera, de verdad, pero ya regresé. Espero que te guste el capi, gracias por el comentario y por la paciencia, un abrazo y un beso! ^^

Gracias a todos, y si se puede, nos leemos en otra hsitoria!

Muchos besos!


End file.
